Sonsaengnim is Mine!
by Nhaaa
Summary: UPDATE ch10! EXO's FF BL/Yaoi :: Apa jadinya jika kau terbangun di pagi hari, mendapati dirimu sendiri dalam dekapan seorang namja yang tak kau kenal sama sekali juga berada di tempat asing bagimu! itulah hal yang di alami Luhan, mendapati dirinya dlm pelukan seorang bocah mesum bernama Oh Sehun di dlm selimut yang sama. [HunHan - Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan] DLDR! happy reading! Review!
1. Chapter 1

_a __**HunHan**__ Story..._

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**Drama-Romance, M, Chaptered/?**

**Main Cast;**

_Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun_

**Support Cast;**

_Kim Junmyun – Zhang Yixing, Sulli, Kris Wu_

_and others._

**Warning! Yaoi a.k.a BL (Boys Love)! M-preg, maybe! Typo(s), Poor EYD/? BadFic!**

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

**#**

**#**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

Dentuman musik yang keras yang memekakkan telinga, cahaya lampu kerlap-kerlip menyilaukan mata, serta bau alcohol yang menyerngat di hidung. Begitulah setiap malamnya suasana di tempat ini. Tempat yang di jadikan oleh manusia-manusia yang ingin mencari kesenangan dunia, manusia yang pada dasarnya penggila pesta. Di salah satu club malam yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul 'Moonlight club'.

Di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut tempat itu, terlihat ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah merayakan hari jadi mereka yang kedua tahun. Mereka, Junmyun dan Yixing, kini sedang asik dengan dunia mereka. Yeah- dunia yang tak jauh dari kata –bercumbu mesrah. Kalau sudah begini maka malanglah nasib namja bernama Xi Luhan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sepupu Yixing sendiri, yang kini hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya kenapa mau di ajak Yixing kesini kalau hanya untuk menonton mereka bermesraan. Yixing bilang akan ada pesta untuk merayakan anniversary dia dan Junmyun, namun nyatanya keduanya malah tak menganggap adanya keberadaan Luhan disana.

Merasa kesal terus di abaikan, akhirnya Luhan memilih bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi didepan meja bartender.

"Aku mau pesan wine." ucap Luhan pada namja tampan yang sedang asik dengan sebuah botol minuman berkadar alkohol di tangannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan Luhan pun datang.

Selama ini Luhan memang dikenal tidak suka minum alkohol karena selain memang baginya itu jelas tidak baik bagi kesehatan juga karena imagenya sebagai guru teladan di sebuah SMU di seoul. Tapi malam ini hatinya sungguh panas dan sedikit kesal melihat kelakuan pasangan kekasih itu. Luhan hanya sedikit iri, tentu saja. Mengingat ia tak punya kekasih seperti adik sepupunya itu. Bukan, bukan Luhan tak laku. Hey, dia itu tampan sekaligus cantik dan cukup popular, hanya saja, ia belum mau membuka hati untuk orang baru. Itu karena, Luhan masih sangat mencintai seorang namja yang kini telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sang mantan kekasih.

Bayangan tentang mantan kekasih itu muncul lagi. Luhan menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan meneguk sekaligus minuman yang memabukkan itu. Satu gelas.. dua gelas.. tiga.. dan seterusnya…

.

.

"Aaakkh! Kau pasti bercandakan, kau.. tidak seriuskan?!" teriak seorang pemuda tampan membuat yeoja didepannya tak berani menatapnya sama sekali.

"M-mian S-sehuna, jeongmal mianhae. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Mianhae. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. " Yeoja cantik bernama Sulli itu mencium pipi namja yang ia panggil Sehun tadi sekilas. "Aku harus memilihnya, ini demi keluarga. Aku minta maaf, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sulli tak mampu membendung air matanya. Ditatapnya namja yang dicintainya itu sekilas lalu berlalu beranjak pergi.

Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Memandangi punggung yeoja yang dicintainya itu perlahan menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Sekarang, ia memang sedang berada di depan rumah yeoja cingunya itu, tepatnya mantan yeoja cingu. Air matanya mengalir perlahan. Ini untuk kedua kalinya dia menangis, tentu saja setelah kehilangan hyungnya untuk selamanya.

Sehun menaiki motornya lalu menghidupkan mesin dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perasaannya sangat kacau hingga membuatnya frustasi dan ngebut-ngebutan di jalanan kota Seoul. Sehun berhenti disebuah club malam yang biasa dia kunjungi 'Moonlight Club'. Sehun memasuki club itu tergesah-gesah lalu duduk disebuah kursi di depan meja bartender. Sehun yang pada dasarnya sudah mengenal baik bartender disana langsung di sugukan minuman yang biasa dia minum. Setelah minuman beralkohol itu tersaji, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung meminumnya sedikit terburu-buru seolah kerongkongannya sangat kering hingga tanpa sadar, sudah satu botol Sehun menghabiskannya.

"Hik Ukh! Huwaaah k-kau bocah. K-kau harusnyahh belajarh di rumah bukannyahh mabuk hik." Sehun yang hendak meneguk gelasnya yang entah keberapa langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Seseorang yang… cantik.

"Hey k-kau agashi, sebaik nya diam sajahh atau nanti k-ku cium, sialan." Sehun menatap tajam kearah seseorang yang ia panggil agashi (nonna) itu.

"Mwooo? Hahahaaa b-bocah kau m-mau menciumku hmm." Seseorang itu ialah Luhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Mata Luhan tertuju pada bibir Sehun, berkedip-kedip, ia terus bergerak mendekat. Detik berikutnya. "Hueeeekkk." Luhan mengeluarkan sedikit isi perutnya tepat didada Sehun.

"Y-yaaak agashi, kau! ugh Sialan!" refleks Sehun mendorong namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu hingga tersungkur kelantai.

"Aishh k-kau menyebalkan bocahh." Luhan berdiri lalu pergi begitu saja menuju pintu keluar tempat itu dengan langkah yang masih terhuyung-huyung.

Sehun yang tengah sibuk membersihkan bajunya dengan tissu tidak menyadari kepergian Luhan. "Aishh agashi kau-" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tak menemukan lagi orang tadi di depannya. Ia sudah mendapati orang itu pergi menuju pintu keluar. Sehun pun berlari mengejarnya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" dengan langkah juga sedikit terhuyung karena Sehun juga sudah mabuk berat, dia berusaha mengejar Luhan.

"Kau!" Sehun meraih bahu Luhan.

"Mwo?" Luhan langsung menghadap kebelakangan namun detik berikutnya tubuhnya langsung ambruk tepat di pelukan Sehun.

"Y-ya! kau kenapa agashi? Aishh bangunlah." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan untuk menyadarkannya namun pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. "Aishhh menyusahkan sekali kau ini agashi!" rutuk Sehun.

Dalam keadaan mabuk, akal sehat Sehun sungguh tidak bekerja. Karena sedari tadi pun ia mengira namja yang kini di pelukannya itu adalah seorang yeoja. Sehun memapa Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua club ini. Kamar yang biasa di gunakan para pelanggan club untuk menikmati –one night stand. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja, namun entah mengapa pikirannya yang memang sedang tidak waras itu menuntunnya hingga kini berada dikamar ini. Sehun menghempaskan agak kasar tubuh Luhan dikasur. Ia memperhatikan Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. "Kau cantik sekali, agashi." detik berikutnya, nampaklah senyum khasnya yang lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun lalu menaiki kasur lalu merangkat ke atas tubuh Luhan yang kini tak sadar sama sekali bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya (?)

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela sebuah kamar yang berlatar putih berukuran 4x4 itu sukses mengusik dua namja yang kini sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi saling memeluk didalam selimut. Luhan tertidur dengan tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu namja itu. Sedangkan Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Luhan.

Luhan yang mulai terganggu pada sinar matahari yang cukup menyilaukan matanya itu dengan sangat terpaksa membuka matanya. Perlahan namun pasti kini kesadarannya kembali. Luhan merasa sesuatu yang aneh di sekitarnya berbaring. Yeah, jika ini di sebut guling, sesuatu yang ia peluk, tidakkah ini terlalu besar. Ia pun langsung membuka matanya lebar lebar dan pemandangan pertama yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah dada yang telanjang kini mendekapnya erat dan…. Luhan langsung terkejut dan terduduk lalu mendorong seseorang yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Sementara Sehun yang merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu karena dorongan Luhan tadi kini juga mulai menemukan kesadarannya kembali. Tidak berbeda dari Luhan, pemandangan pertama yang Sehun temukan saat membuka mata adalah sseeorang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali kini yang tengah terduduk dalam keadaan - errr naked. Sehun lalu duduk untuk bisa lebih melihat jelas sosok disampingnya kini. Seorang… namja?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak keduanya secara bersamaan saat mereka benar-benar telah sadar sepenuhnya dan bisa mencerna keadaan. "KAU SIAPA HAH?!" lagi- lagi keduanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan kini sama-sama melirik kedalam selimut dan pemandangan dibawa sana sukses membuat mereka melotot lalu bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Ya kau bocah mesum! apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hah?" pekik Luhan menatap tajam Sehun sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Mwooo? Bocah mesum? Kau! yak seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu agashi, -ah ani maksudku ajushi. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?!" jawab Sehun tak kalah emosi.

Hening kemudian. Keduanya sedang berusaha keras memutar memori -mereka untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Namun mereka sama sekali tak mengingat itu. Sehun hanya ingat dia pergi ke club lalu minum-minum sampai mabuk dan bertemu seorang yeoja cantik… tunggu dulu! Yeoja cantik itu…. Sehun mulai mengingat-ingat wajah yeoja itu… dan dia… mirip dengan namja yang ada di atas kasur bersamanya kini. TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Tak berbeda jauh, Luhan hanya mengingat dia minum banyak sampai mabuk di club dan bertemu dengan namja di sampingnya ini di meja bartender. Mereka bertengkar dan –hah Luhan tak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Suasa masih hening dan mereka disibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_Geu sarangmaneun… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_  
><em> Geu sarangmaneun… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah<em>

Nada dering dari ponsel milik Luhan membuat keduanya tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing. Luhan mencari sumber suara ponselnya itu yang berasal dari celana berbahan jeans yang ia kenakan semalam yang tergeletak di lantai disamping kasur. "Yak, minggir kau!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga namja terjatuh kelantai dalam keadaan naked. Luhan menarik selimut dan melilit tubuhnya lalu berjalan mengambil ponsel yang ada didalam saku celananya.

Sehun merasa sedikit nyeri dipunggungnya akibat dorongan Luhan yang cukup kuat tadi. "Tsk, ajushi kau…" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya Luhan menghiraukannya karena sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon.

"Yoboseyo." jawab Luhan pada seseorang yang menelponnya itu.

"_Lu-ge, kau kemana saja hah. Dari semalam aku menghubungimu tapi tak di angkat. Kau kenapa hah? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau dimana sekarang?_" Yixing langsung menyuguhkan serentetan pertanyaan padanya.

"Xing aku…" Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat kembali menyadari kehadiran Sehun dikamar itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, semalam hanya tidak enak badan jadi langsung pulang. Maaf membuatmu cemas." ucapnya langsung menutup telponnya.

Sementara saat Luhan menelpon, Sehun kini telah berpakaian lengkap dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya semalam. "Ajushi, b-benarkah kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Mwooo? Ajushi? yah aku masih mudah tidak setua itu. Panggil aku hyung bocah mesum." Ucap Luhan seraya memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran dilantai. Luhan kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dengan pakaian yang dikenakan semalam.

Sehun yang kini duduk dipinggir kasur langsung berdiri saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau, sekarang kau bisa jelaskan kenapa aku bisa berada dikamar ini bersamamu, eoh? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?!" Luhan mengintrogasi namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingat. Kenapa masih bertanya sih!" jawab Sehun tak kalah galak.

"Aishh, kau benar-benar. Tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu." Luhan menatap kesal Sehun sebelum melangkah menuju pintu kamar itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba dia merasa sedikit nyeri saat berjalan. Nyeri itu berasal dari bagian bawa tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya hole-nya yang terasa perih dan basah. Luhan refleks meraba bagian itu.

Sehun yang melihat gelagat aneh Luhan pun mulai curiga. Perlahan otaknya kembali mencoba mengingat hal yang terjadi semalam. Dan kini, sangat jelas terlintas di otaknya bagaimana dia melumat bibir namja didepannya kini, menghisap leher nan putih namja itu lalu dan…. memasukkan juniornya pada hole namja tersebut. Sehun melirik ke bawah tubuhnya lalu memandang namja didepannya itu yang juga memandangnya dengan wajah tak percaya. Iya, dia telah melakukan hal 'itu'. Bersama namja yang ada didepannya kini. NAMJA. "Kau!" mereka saling menatap, tak percaya pada ingatan yang baru saja muncul didalam otak mereka masing-masing. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini! kau bocah mesum, beraninya kau!" Luhan menggempalkan tangannya lalu berjalan cepat menuju Sehun yang berdiri terpaku di samping kasur. Bughh.. sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai 'benda' yang ada diselengkangan Sehun yang sukses membuatnya langsung tersungkur di lantai. "Rasakan. Itu pantas untuk bocah mesum sepertimu!" Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang kini sibuk merintih sambil memegangi juniornya yang berdenyut sakit karena baru saja di tendang Luhan. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengerang kesakitan. "Aishh sialan kau ajushi!" umpatnya.

.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah 'kejadian malam itu', Luhan kembali pada kehiduapn normalnya seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Walau pun bayangan namja yang –bisa disebut memperkosanya itu- tak bisa lepas dan selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya, namun tidak membuat Luhan larut dalam penyesalan. Kini ia kembali pada kesibukannya sebagai seorang guru.

**XI LUHAN**, berusia 25 tahun, Seorang namja –cantik, namun jangan pernah mengatakan itu di depannya, ia tidak suka, keturunan negeri tirai bambu, China. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang guru di salah satu sekolah favorite di Seoul, Star Museum Senior High School. Dia dan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya yang juga keturunan China, Zhang Yixing, sudah sekitar tiga tahun menjadi guru di sekolah itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu mereka sama sama melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru disekolah itu dan beruntungnya keduanya di terima.

Berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamarnya untuk memastikan penampilannya -sudah sempurna. Luhan mampak tersenyum puas menatap wajah –tampannya itu. Setelahnya, ia pun meraih tas kerja serta kunci mobil lalu berjalan keluar apartmentnya menuju basement, tempat mobilnya terparkir. Setelah berada di mobilnya, ia pun langsung menyalakan mesin lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah.

.

.

"Junyumu-ah, paman benar-benar berterima kasih kau masih bersedia mencarikan sekolah baru buat Sehun. Paman benar-benar tidak tahu harus gimana lagi, paman benar-benar sudah hampir menyerah." Laki-laki paruh bayah ini menatap sendu keponakannya yang duduk depannya kini.

"Ne, paman tenang saja. Untungnya salah satu guru di sekolah itu adalah temanku, jadi dia sedikit membantu." Ucap Junmyun sambil menepuk pundak pamannya ini untuk menenangkan namja paruh baya tadi.

"Sehun sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenakalannya sudah kelewat batas. Ya sudahlah. kau bangunkan dia. Karena dia menurut sekali padamu." Ucap ayah Sehun yang nampak sangat sedih dan putus asa jika mengingat kelakuan putranya itu.

"Baiklah paman." Junmyun pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar sepupunya itu. Sehun memang jarang mengunci pintu saat tidur sehingga Junmyun bisa langsung masuk tanpa mengedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Sehuna, bangunlah. Kau harus masuk sekolah baru sekarang. SEHUNA!" teriak Junmyun tepat di depan telinga adik sepupunya itu.

Namun nampaknya si-tukang tidur itu masih bergeming sehingga Junmyun perlu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Yaaa, OH SEHUN bangun sekarang atau kau kusiram!"

Detik itu juga Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan memandang horor Junmyun yang memang memasang wajah mengerikan. "B-baik hyung." tanpa banyak protes, Sehun langsung berlari kekamar mandi.

**OH SEHUN**, namja tampan berusia17 tahun, seorang siswa, tepatnya calon siswa baru di Star Museum Senior High School. Pagi ini adalah hari pertama dia bersekolah disana setelah sebelumnya sudah hampir -sepuluh kali dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya dulu karena sejumlah catatan kriminal (?) yang di lakukannya disekolah-sekolah lamanya.

Sehun dengan langkah malas memasuki sekolah barunya ini. Tentu saja dengan paksaan Junmyun yang sedari tadi betah sejak di dalam mobil terus saja menasehatinya layaknya –ibu-ibu. Tsk! Membuat mengantuk saja!

"Hunnie, ingatlah. Kalau sekali lagi kau berulah sehingga di keluarkan dari sekolah, hyung tidak akan membantumu lagi sekalipun hyungmu yang kini berada di surga membenciku karena tidak memperdulikanmu." Ucap Junmyun tegas.

"Baiklah hyung, aku janji akan memperbaiki sikapku." kalimat terakhir Junmyun itu sukses membuat Sehun jadi menurut. Ya, jika sudah menyinggung tentang –hyung-nya yang telah tiada itu, Sehun mungkin akan sadar sesaat walau nantinya akan kembali membuat masalah.

"Myunnie hyung!" sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja cantik yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baby, tolong awasi Sehun ne. Aku percaya padamu." ucap Junmyun seraya mengelus pipi merona kekasihnya itu. Zhang Yixing-nya.

"Ne Myunnie hyung, aku akan berusaha membantu sebisaku." ucapnya semanis mungkin.

Sehun hanya berdecih dan memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat pemandangan drama romantis yang sedang live didepannya itu. "Ya nunna, sebaiknya cepat antarkan aku kedalam!" ucapnya ketus.

"Sehunnie, sudah berapa kali ku bilang aku ini namja dan panggil aku hyung!" protes Yixing sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sementara Junmyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah adik sepupu serta calon istrinya itu. Keduanya memang sering bertengkar jika bertemu. Tepatnya, Sehun yang suka sekali menggoda Yixing –dengan memanggil kekasihnya itu –nunna.

"Ya hyung sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan!" Sehun menyindir pasangan yang –ehm mesum itu. Sehun tahu persis bagaimana kelakuan hyungnya satu ini. Wajahnya saja yang terlihat bak malaikat, ck! Menipu sekali.

"Ck, tega sekali kau mengusir hyung yang telah membantumu!" Junmyun menatap tajam Sehun. "Baby, aku pergi dulu ne, tolong jaga Sehun." sekali lagi, Junmyun membelai pipi kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ne, Myunnie hyung hati-hati." Yixing melambaikan tangannya.

"Sehuna, ingat pesanku. Jangan membuat masalah lagi, araseo!" Junmyun memandang Sehun sekilas dengan tatapan tajam lalu beralih menatap Yixing lagi tentunya dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aishh menggelikan sekali! kau kira aku anak kecil harus dijaga." Rutuk Sehun diiringi kepergian mobil Junmyun.

"Hunnie, ayo ikut hyung!" ucap Yixing kemudian beranjak memasuki perkarangan sekolah.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas mengikuti Yixing. Sesampainya di sebuah ruang yang sudah bisa Sehun kenali sebagai ruang kepala sekolah. Yixing mengetuk pintu lalu terdengar sebuah suara yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Sehun dan Yixing pun langsung masuk.

"Selamat pagi pak kepala sekolah." sapa Yixing seraya menundukkan sekilas badannya. Namun tidak dengan Sehun yang bersikap cuek dan tak peduli.

"Selamat pagi. Ne, ada apa Yixing Ssa'em?" tanya kepala sekolah seraya menatap satu persatu tamunya pagi itu.

"Saya kesini mengantarkan Sehun, siswa baru yang kemarin mendaftar." jawab Yixing.

"Oh, ya baiklah. Tolong panggilkan Luhan Ssa'em kesini karena dia akan di masukkan di kelas Luhan Ssa'em." ucap kepala sekolah.

"Baik Pak." Seru Yixing sembari membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

Sehun memang sudah dikenal sebagai -pembuat onar dan punya sejuta cacatan kriminal disekolah-sekolahnya terdahulu, tentu saja diketahui oleh kepala sekolah sekarang ini. Mengapa ia sampai di terima di sekolah ini? Itu karena… jika di telusuri, Sehun diterima disini memang tidak lepas dari bantuan Junmyun dan Yixing. Kepala sekolah yang berkaca mata dan tidak berambut itu ternyata adalah teman baiknya ayah dari salah satu guru di sekolah ini yakni Zhang Yixing. Lalu Zhang Yixing itu sendiri adalah kekasih dari Kim Junmyun yang merupakan sepupuhnya Sehun. Begitulah kira-kira (?)

"Ya, apa aku boleh duduk?!" Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Kepala sekolah itu memandang lekat sosok murid baru-nya itu. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap penampilan urakan Sehun. "Silahkan." jawabnya singkat.

.

.

"Lu-ge, apa kau mau kekelas?" Luhan yang tengah mempersiapkan materi pelajaran hari ini menoleh kearah sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Ne, waeyo Xing?" tanya Luhan seraya merapikan dirinya agar terlihat tampan didepan murid-muridnya nanti.

"Begini ge, ini soal adik sepupu Myunnie yung yang kemarin aku ceritakan. Kepala sekolah akan memasukannya kekelasmu. Jadi kau disuruh ke ruangannya sekarang." Yixing menatap serius sepupunya itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus kekelasku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dia itu berandalan sekolah. Aku tidak ingin nantinya dia membuatku susah." Luhan menghela napas.

"Lu-ge, jebaaal. Kau tau sendirikan hubunganku dan Myunnie hyung tidak terlalu disetujui keluarganya, maka dari itu kalau kau bisa membantuku mengurus adik sepupunya itu disekolah ini maka setidaknya mereka akan mempertimbangkanku. Ayolah, bukankah tahun lalu kau pernah menangani murid yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sepupu Myunnie hyung itu, dan kau bisa membuatnya menjadi murid yang baikkan. Lu-ge, kau tau kalau aku tidak memegang peran sebagai wali kelas. Hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan ge. Jebaaaal." ucap Yixing panjang lebar membuat Luhan akhirnya luluh karena tidak tahan mendengar sepupu cantiknya itu terus terusan merengek dengan wajah memelas seperti anak anjing minta di pungut. Ck!

Luhan menghela napas memandangi Yixing yang masih memasang wajah memelasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu sebisaku. Kalau begitu aku kesana sekarang ne." ucapnya lalu bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Neee, gomawo gege. Fighting!" Seru Yixing semangat seraya menggempalkan tangannya keatas.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Yixing. Hah, begitulah Zhang Yixing kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan urusan tentang Kim Junmyun.

.

.

Kini, Luhan sampai didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Ruangan guru dan kepala sekolah memang berdekatan hanya berbeda beberapa meter saja.

Tok tok tok! Luhan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali yang langsung disahut oleh kepala sekolah yang berada didalam mempersilahkannya masuk. Luhan pun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah itu. "Selamat pagi Pak." Sapa Luhan seraya membungkukkan badan menyapa kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Luhan sonsaengnim. Oh ya, langsung saja, perkenalkan, dia adalah Oh Sehun, murid baru yang akan belajar dikelasmu. Jadi tolong kau bantu dia beradaptasi disini." kepala sekolah melirik sebentar pada Sehun lalu kembali ke Luhan.

Luhan memandang seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya itu, yang ia ketahui sebagai murid barunya itu. Sementara Sehun yang memang tidak berminat dengan perkenalan ini menolehkan kepalanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Detik berikutnya mata mereka saling bertemu.

"KAU?!" Seru mereka berdua kompak dengan ekspresi yang terbilang sama. -terkejut.

Sehun membuatkan matanya, -tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Seseorang yang di perkenalkan kepala sekolah sebagai wali kelasnya adalah namja yang tempo hari… -ehm tidur dengannya? Ekspresi terkejut itu pun hanya berselang sejenak, dan kini berganti dengan –sebuah seringaian iblis. '_Kurasa… aku akan betah sekolah disini'_.

Sementara Luhan? Kondisinya tak jauh berdeda dengan Sehun. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Kakinya mendadak lemas, terlebih saat melihat seringaian jahat di bibir murid barunya itu. _'Oh Tuhan, apa aku punya kesalahan di masa lalu… hingga kini kau menghukumku?'_

.

.

.

**.**

**_to be continue_**

**.**

**.**

**Author Zone!**

.

Apa disini ada yg ngefollow dan ngefave ff my lovely fiancé, Sebelumnya author minta maaf, ff itu untuk sementara aku delete.. ff itu sebenarnya emng belum siap di publish… krna baru selesai dua chapter.. hehheee.. nanti insyaAllah aku repost kalo chapternya udah aku tulis lumayan panjang ya, insyaAllah ya kekekee… dan untuk gantinya, aku nge-ramake salah satu ff DBSK-ku…

.

Dan kalo ff ini, jangan khawatir lah, ini udah end! Aku hanya perlu ngeditnya…

.

Tapi itu pun kalau banyak yang suka.. kalau sedikit mungkin aku juga ragu buat terusin update..

Sooooo… please Review!

Makasih!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai reader-deul (?)**

**.**

Aku uptade hehehee. Sebenarnya, aku mau update tanggal 10 kemaren loh. malamnya, but u know, ani, apa yang terjadi? Pasti kalian tahu pasti kenapa pd akhirnya aku tunda..

Jujur, rasanya bukan waktu yg tepat update cerita fiksi mereka disaat real life mrka sedang…. Ah tak usah di teruskan..

Buat EXO-L, semoga kalian semua menjadi lebih kuat. Belajarlah dari ELF, dari Cassiopeia.. tetap dukung Luhan, Kris juga dgn pilihan jalan yg berbeda dari 10 mmbr lain.. jangan tinggalkan mereka, jadilah penghubung antara Krishan dan 10 mmbr, EXO-L!.. hm, ya sudah.. segitu aja, aku ga mau kalian tambah galo.. hehee..

.

**And BIG THANKS for ;;**

irna lee 96 / twentytwelvelovr / zoldyk / babywolfkaihun / Fuji jump910 / fishyunicorn / rexs1130 / Ohmypcy / Leona838 / deercho / Kaihun's kid / LuXiaoLu / adindaekaputri20 / Guest1 / NoonaLu / lisnana1 / DahsyatNyaff / elitahan / hyemi kim / RilakkumaDobi / diahsshii / Oh HunHan Zelus / chanbaekyu / farfaridah16 / Novey / Baekhyunniee / BabyPandaHuang / younlaycious88 / junia angel 58 / Auntmn panda / kristin exofashion / ChagiLu / NinHunHan5120 / ShinJiWoo920202 / hunhancraziers / Yue m00nlight / exindira / himekaruLI / ssnowish / Cherry EXOL / Guest2 / Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi / hunhanminute / puputri / WulanLulu / n13zelf / cold bubble / HUNsayHAN / mellycloud spakyujewels / Guest3 / hea / kokkiepoo / Beechanbaek / Jong Ahn / LuluHD / hunhan aegy / Kim Eun Seob / myhunhanbaby / Guest4 / v3phoenix / dims / jujujus / HunHanie / redose / hunhan's / chacalock / tchandra07 tc / urihunhan / fitry sukma 39 / RZHH 261220 II

.

.

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"KAU?!" Seru mereka berdua kompak dengan ekspresi yang terbilang sama. -terkejut.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, -tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Seseorang yang di perkenalkan kepala sekolah sebagai wali kelasnya adalah namja yang tempo hari… -ehm tidur dengannya? Ekspresi terkejut itu pun hanya berselang sejenak, dan kini berganti dengan –sebuah seringaian iblis. '_Kurasa… aku akan betah sekolah disini'_.

Sementara Luhan? Kondisinya tak jauh berdeda dengan Sehun. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Kakinya mendadak lemas, terlebih saat melihat seringaian jahat di bibir murid barunya itu. _'Oh Tuhan, apa aku punya kesalahan di masa lalu… hingga kini kau menghukumku?'_

Kepala sekolah menatap mereka heran. "Kenapa? Apa ada masalah Oh Sehun, Luhan Ssa'em?" tanya kepala sekolah seraya memandangi mereka secara bergantian.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." jawab Sehun santai. "Ya ajushi, hhh maksudku Luhan Ssa'em, aku sudah tidak betah berlama-lama disini, sebaiknya cepat antar aku kekelas!" Sehun memandang Luhan dengan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya. Sehun lalu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu. Sang kepala sekolah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah murid barunya itu.

Sementara Luhan yang belum sepenuhnya bisa mencerna keadaan, kini mulai berusaha menemukan kesadarannya kembali. "S-saya permisi Tuan Lee." Luhan membungkuk sekilas kepada kepala sekolah lalu beranjak keluar menyusul Sehun yang telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luhan menarik paksa Sehun lalu mendorongnya ke tembok ketika mereka berada di koridor sekolah yang memang sedang sepi karena ini saat ini kelas tengah berlangsung. "YA! Jelaskan padaku! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau ini stalker, eoh?.Apa kau sengaja mengikutiku?" Luhan mencengkram kerah baju seragam Sehun dan memojokkan muridnya itu ke tembok di belakang mereka.

"Luhan son-saeng-nim. Sebaiknya jaga bicaramu! Apa.. kau mau semua orang disini tahu mengenai kejadian malam itu lalu-"

"Diam kau! Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu Oh Sehun! Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita sepakat saja untuk tidak akan pernah mengungkit kejadian itu dan awas saja kalau sampai ada yang tahu. Kau akan menanggung akibatnya. Apa kau mengerti, bocah!" ucap Luhan seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju seragam Sehun. "Sekarang cepat ikut aku masuk kelas!"

"Hah, hahahaa!" Sehun menatap punggung namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Tsk! berani sekali dia mengancamku!" Sehun hanya tertawa geli (Lagi). Oh ayolah, Oh Sehun adalah pembuat onar dan murid berandalan nomor satu di Seoul. Sangat menggelikan jika gertakan sonsaengnim cantik itu berpengaruh buatnya. Tidak sama sekali!

Sehun lalu melangkahkan malas kakinya menuju kelas menyusul Luhan yang sudah terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." sapa Luhan pada murid-muridnya saat tiba dikelas dan langsung menuju mejanya. "Oh ya hari ini kita akan kedatangan seorang teman-"

Brak~ tak sempat Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sehun terlebih dahulu menerjang pintu kelas itu dengan kasar menggunakan kakinya, membuat seisi kelas tercengang. Namun, si pelaku kegaduhan itu malah dengan santainya berjalan dan langsung mengambil posisi didepan kelas. "Namaku Oh Sehun. Dan aku .." Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Luhan yang terlihat sedang menahan emosi "… aku adalah murid dari pindahan Param Senior High School atau lebih tepatnya, itu adalah sekolah yang kesembilan yang mengeluarkanku. Aku rasa cukup. Luhan Ssa'em, apa sekarang aku sudah boleh duduk?"

Luhan menghela napas sembari mengelus dadanya dan berbisik dalam hati. _Kendalikan emosi, Luhan_. "Silahkan duduk!" jawab Luhan dengan nada kesal.

Sehun –yang berpenampilan urakan, dengan kemeja yang dibiarkan keluar dari celana seragamnya lalu jas yang dilipat pada bagian lengannya, tak memakai dasi, tak memakai gesper. Tasnya hanya dijinjing dibelakang bahunya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tak hanya itu, mulutnya kini sibuk mengunyah permen karet yang entah sejak kapan dimakannya. Sehun berjalan menuju kursi kosong paling belakang, setiap gerakannya pun tak luput dari tatapan para murid yang masih dalam keadaan shock melihat kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung beberapa detik lalu itu. Bisikan-bisikan mengenai –si murid baru itu pun kini terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita bisa mulai pelajaran. Tolong buka bukunya pada bab vertebrata." Luhan mencoba mengambil alih perhatian murid-muridnya yang kini sedang asik dengan acara –bisik-berbisik itu.

Dengan telaten dan sabar, Luhan menjelaskan materi mengenai perkembang biakan hewan vertebrata pada murid-muridnya. Tak sedikit yang bertanya saat mereka menemui hal yang menarik yang menimbulkan rasa ingin tahu pada murid-muridnya itu. Luhan berjalan mengelilingi kelas sambil memberikan kesempatan setiap murid yang ingin bertanya. Luhan sesekali melirik kebelakang, dimana Sehun duduk. Sampai kini tibalah ia tepat berada disamping tempat duduk murid baru itu. Selama hampir setengah jam Luhan menjelaskan materi pelajaran, dia menemukan sang murid baru itu tersandar dikursi dengan dua earphone yang melekat di masing-masing telinganya dengan posisi kaki sebelahnya diletakkan diatas meja dan kedua tangan dilipat didadanya. Sehun tertidur pulas seolah selama setengah jam ini Luhan mendongeng untuknya.

"YA! KAU MURID BARU" suara melengkik Luhan membuat semua murid di kelasnya terkejut, namun tidak dengan seseorang yang menjadi penyebab Luhan berteriak.

Sehun bergeming. Tentu saja ia tak mendengar, karena kedua telinganya tersumbat oleh earphone.

Luhan semakin geram lalu menarik paksa earphone tersebut dari telinga Sehun. Kali ini ia berhasil mengusik tidur Sehun, murid baru itu langsung membuka matanya.

"Tsk!" Luhan mati-matian menahan emosinya. "Jangan tidur di kelasku Oh Sehun! Jika kau tidak berniat mengikuti kelasku, sebaiknya keluar saja!"

Sehun menatap lekat sang sonsaengnim dengan kedua alis yang ia mainkan sembari menyeringai. "Ku rasa, itu bukan ide yang buruk, Ssa'em. HOAAAAMM!" Sehun menguap lebar sembari bergeliat. "Baiklah." Lanjutnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan santainya.

What the hell!

Luhan terpaku masih di tempatnya tadi berdiri, menatap tak percaya pada pintu keluar kelas.

.

.

Bugh… "Aakh! mengesalkan sekali bocah mesum itu. Aaaghhrh!" Luhan mengempaskan tasnya kemeja kerjanya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Lu-ge, kau baik-baik saja?" Yixing yang tadi sedang asik dengan ponselnya kini menatap heran sepupu cantiknya itu.

Luhan mendengus. "Hah, kau tahu Xing, Sepupu calon suamimu itu sangat kurang ajar. Apa kau tau, dia tidur selama kelas berlangsung, lalu dia meninggalkan kelas begitu saja padahal kelas belum usai." Luhan menghela napas panjang. Meski tadi Luhan sendiri lah yang menyuruhnya keluar, dia tidak serius. Luhan hanya mengancam agar Sehun tak tidur di kelas lalu mendengarkannya saat ia menjelaskan materi pelajaran.

"Hm, Sehun memang begitu, ge. Karena itulah dia sudah sembilan kali di keluarkan dari sekolah." Jelas Yixing.

"MWOOOO?" teriak Luhan dengan mata melebar.

"Bukan hanya itu, dia punya sejuta catatan hitam saat disekolahnya dulu. Dia sering membentak dan menentang guru, berkelahi, tidur dikelas, membolos, tawuran bahkan dia tidak segan mengerjai murid maupun guru yang dia tidak sukai. Hah, tapi dia seperti itu karena keadaan keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai saat dia kecil lalu ayahnya menikah lagi. Sehun tidak pernah akur dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya itu." Jelas Yixing.

"Aishh aku tidak peduli Xing. Apa kau tau apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku. Dia sudah…." Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Dia kenapa ge?" Yixing memandang curiga gegenya.

"A-ahh ani, maksudku dia sudah sangat kurang ajar padaku. Dia meninggalkan kelas begitu saja." jawab Luhan gugup.

"Hah, dia memang begitu gege. Karena itu lah Junmyun hyung butuh bantuan kita buat membimbing Sehun supaya berubah. Ah ayolah ge, jangan menyerah. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu untuk membantu Sehun. " Yixing lagi-lagi memelas.

Luhan memandang malas sepupunya yang tak kalah cantiknya itu. Dia tahu kalau sudah begini, ia tak akan bisa menolak. _Aishh! bagaimana bisa aku membantu namja yang sudah memperkosaku. Sialaaan._ Rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Luhan memasuki kelas dan senyum sumringahnya.

"Pagi juga sonsaengnim!" jawab murid-muridnya kompak.

Luhan tersenyum pada murid-muridnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudian menyiapkan peralatan untuk memulai kelas, setelahnya ia mengabsent satu persatu muridnya. "Nam Jihyun!" "Ne" "Oh Sehun!" tidak ada jawaban. Luhan langsung melihat kearah kursi yang diduduki Sehun. Ya, si murid baru itu jelas tidak ada disitu. "Kemana dia?" gumam Luhan.

.

.

Ini adalah hari keenam Sehun menjadi murid SM Senior High school. Dan ini untuk ke sepuluh kalinya ia melewatkan jam pelajaran. Sehun berjalan menuju lapangan olah raga yang berada hanya beberapa kelas dari ruang kelasnya. Tujuannya adalah lapangan basket yang terletak paling ujung di lapangan olahraga tersebut. Sehun melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat lalu berlari menuju sebuah keranjang diujung lapangan tersebut yang penuh dengan bola basket. Ia mengambil satu lalu berlari ketengah lapangan basket. Sehun menggulung lengan bajunya sesiku lalu membuka dua kancing baju kemeja atasnya sehingga membuat dada bidangnya sedikit tereskpos.

Sehun menggenggam bola basket dengan salah satu tangannya membentuk mangkok besar. Telapak tangannya melekat di samping bola agak ke belakang, jari-jarinya terentang melekat pada bola. Kedua kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda dengan salah satu kaki di depan. Badannya sedikit condong ke depan. Terlihat sekali, Sehun sangat menguasai olah raga yang satu ini. Sehun melakukan _dribbling ball_ lalu dengan melakukan _lay-up_ dengan dua langkah dan meloncat agar dapat memasukkan bola ke ring atau keranjang basket. Dalam melakukan beberapa kali _shooting_, Sehun hampir tidak pernah gagal.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan cepat kakinya menelusuri lapangan olahraga. Ia yakin sekarang Sehun mungkin sedang tidur disini. _Aishh bocah itu akan tahu akibatnya setelah ini. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia melewatkan kelasku. Menyebalkan_. Omel Luhan dalam hati.

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendengar bunyi pantulan bola dan lantai di lapangan paling ujung lapangan olah raga. Luhan menemukan sosok yang telah sukses membuatnya kesal pagi ini. Mata Luhan tak berkedip melihat sosok Sehun yang kini berlari dengan tubuh berkeringat.

.

**Luhan POV**

"Ternyata dia disini." Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat murid baru itu sedang bermain basket. Dia membuka dua kancing kemeja atasnya. Dada itu… aku pernah melihatnya. Bahkan aku pernah menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya wajahnya tidak jelek sih. Bahkan menurutku dia sangat tampan. "O-omo Xi Luhan! apa yang baru kau pikirkan. Aishhh!" aku memukul-mukul kepalaku.

"Luhan Ssa'em, sedang apa disitu, eoh? Tsk, apa sekarang, kau ingin menjadi stalkerku?"

Suara beratnya menyadarku, membuat kakiku gemetar. Dia berjalan menghampiriku.

"M-mwooo? Y-ya, sekarang ini adalah kelasku dan aku sedang memberi kuis di kelas. Jadi, cepat kembali kekelas Oh Sehun!" jawabku sedikit gugup tanpa berani menatapnya. Aku langsung berjalan kembali kekelas.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" ucapnya membuatku langsung menghentikan langkahku.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri tepat di belakangku. Sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tak normal!

"Ya!" Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan menghadapnya. Ia tersenyum, ah tidak! Menyeriangai lebih tepatnya.

"Aku lapar sonsaengnim! Jadi, aku akan mengikuti kelasmu lain kali saja!" Sehun berjalan dan sengaja menyenggol bahuku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! berhenti kau!" Aku mencoba mencegahnya namun dia menghiraukanku. "Aaagghrhh… hah.. baiklah, mungkin satu minggu lagi setelah itu aku akan menyerah."

**End Luhan POV**

.

.

**Author POV**

Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa serba ungu, di kasur dengan sprei warna yang sama, nampak seorang namja cantik dengan ciri-ciri memiliki ceruk kecil di pipinya ketika ia tersenyum tengah berbaring dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada seorang namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya posesif. Junmyun, si namja tampan itu membelai lembut rambut namja cantik yang sedang bersandar didadanya itu. "Bagaimana perkembangan Sehun disekolah, baby?"

"Hah, begitulah Hyung, aku dan Lu-ge sudah berusaha, tapi… tapi belum berhasil. Oh ya hyung, bagaimana kalau kita mendekatkan Sehun dan Luhan ge, dengan begitu akan lebih memudahkan bagi Luhan ge untuk membuat Sehun berubah, bagaimana?" Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Junmyun.

"Hm, sepertinya itu ide bagus baby. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Junmyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sehun itukan menurut padamu. Nanti kau ajak dia pergi hang out sama kita dan aku akan mengajak Luhan ge." terlihat senyum mengembang diwajah cantik Yixing hingga ceruk kecil di pipinya terlihat jelas.

Dengan gemas, Junmyun mencubit pipi sang kekasih. "Kau memang pintar baby." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta kiss!" Yixing memonyongkan bibirnya.

Junmyun tentu tak akan menolak, bahkan tanpa di minta pun ia juga pasti dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Selanjutnya, suasana kamar bernuansa serba ungu itu yang tadinya hening, kini mulai terdengar suara-suara yang–yeah… kau tahu maksduku kan? Kekekee!

.

.

"Lu-ge, sedang memikirkan apa?" Yixing tiba-tiba duduk disamping Luhan yang sedang bersandar di sebuah sofa putih melingkar yang didepannya terdapat sebuah televisi LED berukuran 32 inci yang biasa digunakan Luhan untuk menonton televisi setelah bekerja seharian. Saat ini, keduanya tengah berada di living room apartment Luhan.

"Aniya." Luhan hanya menolah sebentar kearah didi-nya itu lalu kembali fokus ke layar televisi.

"Bohong. Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu ge. Ayo cerita! Apa ini tentang Sehun?" Yixing masih berusaha mengintrogasi Luhan.

Luhan kembali menatapnya kemudian menghela napas berat. "Hah! Aku sudah tiga kali dipanggil kepala sekolah gara-gara calon adik iparmu itu. Setiap hari dia datang terlambat bahkan kadang tidak masuk kelas. Dia sering tidur di kelas. Dia juga pernah membentak dan mengerjai murid-murid bahkan terkadang para guru yang tak dia sukainya. Kepala sekolah bilang, Jika Sehun terus-terusan berulah, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah." Jelas Luhan. Entah kenapa, dimata Yixing, Luhan menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada Sehun.

"Ya ampun, apa yang harus-" Yixing menghentikan kalimatnya saat dia lihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba berlari kekamar mandi.

"Hhueeekk.. hueekk!" Luhan kembali memuntahkan cairan putih dari mulutnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia muntah-muntah. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi yang disambut dengan tatapan khawatir dari Yixing.

"Gege, apa kau sedang sakit?" Yixing memapah sepupunya itu kembali ke sofa.

"Entahlah, belakangan aku mual dan sering muntah."

"Apa kau masuk angin? Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Kita makan dan nonton, aku yang traktir ge." Yixing masih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Jjinja? ah aku tidak apa-apa Xing, kebetulan aku sangat bosan. Ayo kita keluar!" terlihat wajah Luhan begitu semangat.

"Hmm baiklah. Sekarang cepatlah siap-siap, aku tunggu." ucap Yixing seraya mendorong Luhan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH!

"Sehuna, cepatlah. Nanti kita terlambat." Junmyun kembali menggedor pintu kamar Sehun.

"Aishh berisik sekali sih." Gerutu Sehun.

Dengan langkah malas, ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Sehun, Junmyun menyeret adik sepupunya itu menuju mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah keluarga Oh.

"Hyung! Aish, ini namanya penculikan." Kesal Sehun saat ia dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil Junmyun..

Junmyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan protes sehun. Ia men-starter mobilnya dan melajukannya. "Hunnie, hyung hanya ingin mentraktirmu nonton dan makan. Itu saja"

"Mwo? Mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Aishh kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menyeretku seperti tadi karena aku akan dengan senang hati ikut denganmu, hyung. Hahahaa." Ucap Sehun yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Junmyun.

"Tsk! Dasar!" Junmyun tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupunya itu. Rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat senyum di wajah Sehun dingin setelah kepergian hyungnya.

.

.

"Xing, kenapa kau membeli empat tiket?" tanya Luhan sedikit bingung.

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa didepan pintu teater yang akan mereka masukin beberapa menit lagi itu. "Ini buat Junmyun hyung dan Sehunnie." Yixing mengembangkan senyumnya hingga dimple-nya terlihat.

"M-MWO?" Luhan menatap didinya itu –tak percaya.

"Ah itu mereka sudah datang. Junmyun hyung!" Yixing berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada kekasih tampannya itu.

Tak jauh berbeda, Sehun yang tengah berjalan memasuki pintu masuk bioskop bersama Junmyun kini juga tengah membulatkan matanya tak kalah terkejut. Mereka pun menghampiri Yixing dan Luhan yang telah menunggu.

"Yixinggie baby!" Junmyun menarik tangan Sehun menuju tempat Yixing dan Luhan berada, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sehun dan beralih menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"Ayo kita masuk, filmnya akan segera di putar." ucap Yixing semangat.

"Ne, kajja~" ucap Junmyun tak kalah semangat.

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun kini masih bergeming di tempat mereka. Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas lalu berjalan menyusul Yixing dan Junmyun.

"Tsk! Jadi, Junmyun hyung menjebakku!" langkah Sehun yang tadi begitu bersemangat kini terlihat malas memasuki pintu teater.

Pasangan Junmyun dan Yixing serta Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah duduk dikursinya semenjak sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu film dimulai, dengan urutan Junmyun berada paling ujung kemudian Yixing, lalu disebelahnya Luhan dan terakhir Sehun. Film yang mereka tonton ber-rating dewasa untuk 18+ yang lumayan membuat suasana panas. Ditambah kelakuan Junmyun dan Yixing yang terus bercumbuh tak kalah panas dari adegan film yang sedang mereka tonton.

Kini, Luhan hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang tak mencurigai –untuk kedua kalinya terjebak diantara pasangan mesum itu. Sehun pun tak kalah kesal melihat kelakuan hyung serta –calon kakak iparnya itu. Umur Sehun memang masih 17 tahun, namun tontonan dewasa seperti ini bukanlah hal yang asing baginya, mengingat ia adalah seorang murid berandal, sudah pasti dia sering bahkan film yang lebih –vulgar dari ini pun sering di tontonnya. Namun menonton film ini dengan –seorang yang berstatus sebagai sonsaengnim kini berada disampingnya serta hyungnya yang sudah gila itu(?) tidak pernah terbayang olehnya. Sehun melirik namja yang berstatus sonsaengnim-nya itu, wajah Luhan nampak gelisa.

Detik berikutnya, seriangain khas Oh Sehun pun tercipta di wajah tampannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan juga namja dewasa yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Namun menontonnya dengan seorang murid yang bahkan pernah menyentuh tubuhnya membuatnya benar-benar seperti ingin segera berlari dari tempat ini.

.

**Luhan POV**

Ya, mengapa bocah ini melihatku lama sekali. Aishh sial. Aku menggempalkan kedua tanganku. Suara desahan dari film itu serta Yixing benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku merasakan celanaku agak sempit sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan sesuatu dibagian bawahku yang terasa sesak agar tak sampai semakin mengeras. Oh Sehun! Shit! mengapa otakku memutar lagi memori malam itu? Aku memberanikan diri melirik Sehun disampingku. Shit shit! aku ingin bibir itu lagi saat dulu menghisap milikku. Aku.. ahh Xi Luhan! apa kau gila? Kendalikan dirimu, pabo!

**End Luhan POV**

.

**Author POV**

.

Sepertinya, film yang tengah berlangsung di layar besar di depannya, tak begitu menarik buat seorang Oh Sehun. Terbukti ia lebih suka melirik seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Lupakan film! Lupakan Junmyun hyung dan Yixing! Sepertinya, namja cantik yang tengah duduk dengan gelisa ini membutuhkan bantuannya.

Bantuan?

Sehun kembali menyeringai. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat dengan Luhan. Satu tangannya sudah mendarat pada paha namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai sonsaengnimnya itu. "Perlu bantuan, Ssa'em?" bisiknya membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

Luhan langsung menoleh pada Sehun dan mengayunkan tangannya, berniat melayangkan tamparan di wajah muridnya itu. Namun, Sehun lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin di usir karena membuat kekacauankan Ssa'em? Lagi pula…" Sehun melirik selengkahan Luhan. "Sesuatu di bawah sana…"

Luhan langsung merapatkan duduknya. Wajahnya langsung memanas dan memerah, dan ia bersyukur Sehun mungkin tak akan melihat wajahnya yang memalukan itu.

Tidak! Sehun tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Ia bersumpah sampai detik ini ia masih menyukai –dada wanita. Jika dulu ia pernah melakukannya dengan namja disampingnya ini, Sehun benar-benar tak sadar sepenuhnya, ia berada dibawah pengaruh alcohol.

Jadi, tujuan Sehun hanyalah ingin membuat Luhan kesal karena ia bosan!

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Ia menarik tangannya yang tengah di genggam Sehun. "Jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam, kau akan menyesal OH SEHUN!"

Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman mengejek lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah baiklah." Ucapnya lalu menyenderkan kembali punggungnya pada bangkunya.

Luhan benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa sampai –tegang karena ingat 'kejadian malam itu'.

.

.

Sesuai janji Junmyun dan Yixing, kini mereka tengah berada di EXO-L cafe. Junmyun mentraktir mereka makan.

"Sehunnie, Luhan hyung, kalian berdua mau pesan apa?" Tanya Junmyun pada dua namja didepannya yang tengah menekuk wajah mereka.

"Terserah!" jawab Sehun dan Luhan serempak.

"Woaaa, kompak sekali!" seru Yixing. "Hm, kalau di lihat-lihat, kalian berdua itu mirip loh. Apa mungkin…. Kalian berjodoh ya?"

"Tidak mungkin!" lagi-lagi, keduanya menjawab serempak.

"Ya ahjushi, jangan mengikuti ucapanku!"

"M-MWO? Siapa yang kau panggil ahjushi, eoh? Tsk! Lagi pula, aku tidak sudi mengikuti ucapanmu!"

Junmyun dan Yixing saling saling menatap dan hanya bisa menghela napas jengah.

"E-ehm., Hunnie, Luhan hyung. Ku mohon hentikan. Kurasa, orang-orang memperhatikan-"

"Hueekk." Junmyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Luhan bangkit dari duduk dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi. "D-dia kenapa?"

"Luhan ge memang sedang tidak enak badan hyung, tadi dia memaksa untuk ikut, katanya bosan." Jelas Yixing.

"Oh begitu." Balas Junmyun.

Keduanya melanjutkan acara –bermesraan yang sukses membuat Sehun jengah hingga membuat ia memutuskan pergi ke toilet. Tak tahu mengapa, dia khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

Sehun sampai ke toilet yang tampak sepi itu. Ia mengitari pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu dan matanya langsung membulat saat menemukan sang sonsaengnim cantik itu tergelatak di lantai toilet.

Sehun pun langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan. "Luhan Ssa'em, kau kenapa? Ya, bangunlah kau kenapa?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, berusaha untuk menyadarkan namja itu. Merasa tak ada respon dari Luhan, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kembali masuk kedalam café membuat Junmyun dan Yixing terlonjak kaget.

"Sehuna, Luhan ge kenapa?" tanya Yixing yang wajahnya nampak sangat khawatir.

"Molla, aku menemukannya pingsan dikamar mandi. Sebaiknya kita langsung bawa ke rumah sakit." Sehun langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar cafe menuju parkir dimana mobil Junmyun berada. Junmyun dan Yixing pun langsung berlari menyusul Sehun.

Junmyun membantu Sehun mengangkat Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dijok belakang. Sehun memangku Luhan, tanpa disadarinya, Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan sangat erat layaknya kekasih yang sangat takut bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya.

Junmyun dan Yixing pun menyusul masuk kedalam mobil lalu mereka menuju klinik terdekat. Sesampainya di Klinik, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan menuju ruang UGD. Seorang dokter tampan dan beberapa perawat langsung datang dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sehun, Junmyun dan Yixing menunggu diluar. Nampak wajah mereka begitu khawatir apalagi Sehun. Bahkan ia sendiripun tak menyadari, jika wajahnya nampak begitu cemas.

Sudah hampir setengah jam, akhirnya seorang perawat keluar dan menghampiri mereka. "Diantara kalian, siapa keluarga tuan Xi?" tanya perawat itu menatap satu persatu ketiga namja didepannya.

"Aku. Aku adalah sepupunya." Jawab Yixing.

"Baiklah, ikut saya kedalam!" perawat itu langsung masuk lagi ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah ruangan UGD yang hanya di batasi oleh sebuah tirai.

Yixing langsung mengikuti perawat itu masuk. Dilihatnya kini Luhan sudah duduk dikursi depan meja dokter yang tadi menangani Luhan. "Gege, kau sudah sadar?" Yixing langsung memeluk Luhan dan duduk disebelah gege tersayangnya itu. "Dokter, sebenarnya Luhan ge kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Xing." ucap Luhan menenangkan Yixing.

"Tuan Xi sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Dia sangat sehat. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Saya sudah memeriksa berkali kali namun hasilnya memang positive. " papar Dokter itu terlihat wajahnya sangat serius.

"Maksud Dokter positive, apa?" tanya Yixing, keduanya terlihat sangat bingung.

Dokter itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dokter itu menunjuk sebuah printout USG kepada Luhan dan Yixing. "Tuan Xi mempunyai rahim didalam tubuhnya. Dan dalam rahim itu sekarang ada sebuah kehidupan baru. Tuan Xi merupakan **_Male Pregnant_**."

"M-MWO? Ani, ini mustahil dokter. Ini pasti ada kesalahan. Yixing ini tidak mungkin terjadi." mata Luhan berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasan dokter. Kakinya bergetar, rasanya sekarang dia hampir saja pingsan (lagi).

.

**.**

**_to be continue_**

**.**

**.**

remake-nya bukan sekedar ganti nama cast, tp lumayan banyak yg harus di perbaiki dan aku ubah menyeusaikan dengan cast hunhan. maklum, itu ff yg ku buat waktu awal2 jd author, msh kacau bgt tulisan aku hahahaa.. walau skrg ttp kacau juga hehe..

fitry sukma 39 ;; o.O typo ya.. wkwkwwkk! thx ya koreksinya.. sebenarnya sulay g mesum.. junmyun itu terlalu sopan dan yixing itu kelewat polos *menurutku, di ff ini menyesuaikan dgn karakter cast awalnya hehee..

soal hyung-nya sehun itu dan mantan Luhan apakah orang yg sama... nanti akan tahu jawabannya, jadi ikutin terus. XD

BabyPandaHuang ;; FF mermaid itu aku usahain lanjut, maaf ya.. ini dalam rangka mengembalikan mood nulis ff itu.. krna belakangan banyak hal yg bikin galau, susah buat ff yg genre fluff gitu..

Cherry EXOL ;; engga kok ai, emng jemuran di gantung /? wkwkwkk..

dan yg minta ff ini di "Lanjutkan", udah tak lanjutin nih meski sangat sangat telat.. maaf ya.. jdwal prakter kuliah udah mulai, banyak laporan, tugas dan sebagainya, aku ga bisa sering2 nulis.. mohon pengertiannya..

makasih!

keep review please!

.

.

**follow me Ayyy_Nha (twitter) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong Reader-deul (?)**

Terima kasih ya udah menunggu FF ini di update! Engga lama kan aku update-nya hahahaaa!

**Thx for ;**

NoonaLu, Guest1, Junia angel 58, Re-Panda68, Novey, Oh HunHan Zelus, Auntnm panda, PrincesJewelSh, myhunhanbaby, irna lee 96, Gloryas, Kristin exofashion, fitry sukma 39, kokkiepoo, Nakazawa Ayumu, QueenHafiza, dims, Xiaoluluu, Leona838, luludeer2009, Jujung, Fuji jump910, Beechanbaek, Kiyo20, ChocoBerry29, Caramel, Guest2, Syifa Nurqolbiah, farfaridah16, dhini dprincessantii, tchandra07 tc, wintersbaby, hunhanminute, wiand, n13zelf, HunHanie, urihunhan, WulanLulu, Kim Han Byun, Guest3, LuluHD, Maple fujoshi2309, Kim Leera, ryhowfu, shinshin99SM, RZHH 261220 II, Bottom-Lu, DahsyatNyaff, Cherry EXOL, younlaycious88, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, xxbayuxx, hanhyewon357, hea, twentytwelvelovr, fishyunicorn, Baekhyunniee, ChagiLu, v3phoenix, xiaolu odult, lisnana1, NinHunHan5120, MinChanLee1, ShinJiWoon920202, chanbaekyu, ani oktavua 96, HUNsayHan, KimRyena19, Guest4, lulurara, BabyPandaHuang, mine, non, Kim Rili. Semoga gada penname yg ketinggalan xD..

.

.

.

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Iya. Luhan-ssi mempunyai rahim didalam tubuhnya. Dan dalam rahim itu sekarang ada kehidupan. Luhan-ssi merupakan _**Male Pregnant**_.. Saya sudah memeriksanya dengan _pregnancy blood test_ sebanyak tiga kali, dan hasilnya positive." Jelas Dokter yang menangani Luhan.

"M-MWOOOO? A-ani, ini mustahil Dokter. Ini pasti ada kesalahan. Yixing, i-ini tidak mungkin!" mata Luhan berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi. Kakinya bergetar, rasanya sekarang dia hampir saja pingsan lagi.

"D-dokter, apa kau benar-benar serius?" Yixing menatap Dokter dengan name tag Lee Jinki itu mencari pembenaran.

"Iya, aku tahu kalian sulit mempercayainya, namun itulah kenyataan yang terlihat pada USG, bahwa Luhan-ssi mempunyai Rahim dan pemeriksaan _pregnancy blood test_ itu saya rasa 100 % benar, kalau di dalam rahim itu sekarang tengah di tumbuhi janin. Memang pada USG masih sulit di lihat mengingat ukuran janin baru tiga minggu. Namun gejala mual dan muntah yang di alaminya serta _pregnancy blood test_ yang menunjukkan hasil positive itu rasanya tak mungkin salah." Dokter tampan itu nampak tersenyum prihatin. "Kandungan Luhan-ssi cukup lemah, tolong lebih berhati-hati dan jaga dia. Itu saya resepkan multivitamin serta penguat kandungan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dokter. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Yixing membantu Luhan berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Yixing memapa Luhan keluar dari ruangan tadi dan mendapati Junmyun dan Sehun langsung menghampiri mereka. Luhan masih terlihat sangat shock.

"Yixinggie, bagaimana? Luhan hyung tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Junmyun.

"Junmyun, sebaiknya kita mengantar Luhan ge pulang lalu kita bicarakan hal ini disana nanti. Arasso!" Jawab Yixing yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Junmyun.

.

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

_**.**_

"Baby, sekarang bisa kau ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung?" tanya Junmyun memulai pembicaraan saat mereka kini telah duduk di ruang tamu di apartment milik Luhan. Melihat sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, wajah Luhan begitu pucat dan ia masih tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, Junmyun jadi mencemaskan calon kakak iparnya itu.

Yixing tidak langsung menjawab, dia menatap sepupunya itu. Luhan hanya menghela napas lalu menanggukakan kepalanya, memberi persetujuan pada Yixing untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. "Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya Sehun, kau pulang saja. Terima kasih kau sudah menolong Luhan ge tadi." Yixing menatap Sehun yang duduk disamping Junmyun. Sehun sedari tadi diam saja, harusnya dia memang tidak perlu berada disini lagi, tapi entah mengapa hatinya sedari tadi menahannya tetap disini. Apa ini karena dia juga khawatir tentang keadaan Luhan? Entahlah.

"Tidak, Xing. Biarkan dia disini dan mendengarkan semuanya." Luhan melirik tajam kearah Sehun.

"Mwo?" Yixing cukup terkejut mendengar permintaan Luhan.

Sehun balas menatap Luhan bingung. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan penuh kebencian dimata Luhan kepada dirinya. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan tetap bersikap tak peduli. "Sebenarnya, ada apa?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya, karena ia pun sebenarnya ingin tahu keadaan Luhan, meski dorongan rasa ingin tahu itu, dia sendiri tak tahu darimana datangnya. Peduli atau hanya ingin tahu saja? Tapi Sehun menutupi rasa ingin tahunya dengan bersikap cuek, ia meneguk minuman di depannya.

"Iya, Yixing, sebenarnya ada apa?" Junmyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

Yixing menarik napas sebelum memulai ucapannya. "Luhan ge… dia…. Dia hamil." Ungkap Yixing dengan terbata-bata.

BRUUUSSHH

Sehun menyemburkan minuman yang sebagian masih dimulutnya yang belum sempat ia telan. Kalimat Yixing tadi bak petir disiang bolong baginya. Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan yang kini menggigit bibirnya cukup keras menahan isak tangis.

"MWOOO? Yixing, kau bicara apa hmm? Ini tidak masuk akal." Junmyun menatap kekasihnya itu seolah mencari kebenaran.

"Aku tahu Junmyun. Kau lihat ini." Yixing menyerahkan sebuah kertas ketengan tentang kehamilan Luhan serta hasil USG yang diserahkan dokter sebelum mereka pergi tadi pada Junmyun. "Luhan ge ternyata mempunyai keistimewaan didalam tubuhnya, dia punya rahim."

Junmyun mengambil dan langsung membacanya. "_Male Pregnant_, o-omooo.. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

Ekspresi Luhan masih tak terbaca. Di antara kebingungan, shock, marah entah karena dan pada siapa. Tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat. Dengan sigap, Yixing membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. "Yixing, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" lirihnya.

"Gege, kau harus tenang, aku akan selalu disamping. Aku akan membantumu, jangan takut ne." Yixing mengelus-elus pundak Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Ne hyung, Yixing benar, kami akan selalu membantumu. Jadi jangan takut ne." Junmyun ikut menenangkan Luhan.

"Gege, c-ceritakan pada kami, bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi, h-harusnya ada yang bertangung jawab atas kehamilanmu kan? S-siapa dia ge, beritahu padaku. Dia harus bertanggungjawab." tanya Yixing sedikit ragu, pasalnya Luhan masih shock menerima kenyataan ini.

Di sisi lain, wajah Sehun pucat pasi, ia terus menunduk tak berani menatap Luhan. Sehun benar-benar tak tenang, ingin rasanya segera menghilang dari tempat kini dia berada.

"Dia… Dia adalah.." Luhan melepaskan pelukan Yixing lalu beralih menatap seseorang sedari tadi ingin sekali ia memakinya. "Dia... SEHUN!"

Seketika itu juga, Yixing dan Junmyun memandang kearah Sehun dengan ekspresi shock, sungguh mereka sulit percaya. "MWOOOO?" teriak pasangan kekasih itu kompak.

"Iya! Kau ingat, beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku ikut kalian ke Moonlight Club dan aku menghilang, aku tidak ingat persis kejadiannya tapi yang jelas, calon adik iparmu ini telah memperkosaku." Luhan menatap tajam Sehun seolah ingin membunuh muridnya dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Ya, Luhan-ssi! kau dan aku saat itu sama-sama mabuk. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku sepenuhnya. Kalau aku sadar, aku tidak akan mau melakukan itu." Sehun membalas tak kalah emosi.

Junmyun dan Yixing yang masih belum sepenuhnya percaya apa yang telah mereka lihat dan dengar masih terdiam di tempatnya dan saling memandang. Yixing mengisyaratkan pada Junmyun agar kekasihnya itu menjadi penengah antara Sehun dan Luhan. "Luhan Hyung, Sehuna… Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadinya pada kalian, tapi kupikir, tidak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan, karena tidak akan merubah keadaan. Demi bayi kalian yang kini berada dalam perut Luhan, kalian sebaiknya menikah."

Hening..

Sehun dan Luhan yang masih beradu emosi seketika membeku dan terdiam mendengar perkataan Junmyun. Keduanya menatap Junmyun dengan wajah shock. "MWOOOO?!"

"Hyung, apa kau sudah gila?! Kau menyuruhku menikah, eoh! kau jangan asal bicara!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya.

"Junmyun! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! aku bisa menjaga dan merawat bayi ini sendirian tanpa harus menikah!" bantah Luhan.

Junmyun menghela napas. Ia pun melirik Yixing, meminta bantuan kekasihnya itu. "Luhan ge, Sehuna, aku setuju dengan Junmyun. Sebaiknya kalian menikah. Luhan ge, kau dengar sendiri bukan, yang dikatakan dokter tadi. Kandunganmu lemah, karena itu harus ada seseorang yang menjaga dan bertanggungjawab atas dirimu dan bayimu. Dan orang itu adalah ayah dari anakmu ge. Sehun."

Luhan dan Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Yixing. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik semuanya, gege, Sehuna."

.

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

_**.**_

Sehun membaringkan kepalanya di meja bartender sembari memutar-mutar gelas berisikan minuman beralkohol didepannya. Karena minuman ini, karena tempat ini, semua ini terjadi. Pertemuannya dan Luhan berawal dari tempat ini. Oh ya Tuhan, sungguh, Sehun ingin kembali mengulang waktu jika bisa, ia akan memilih untuk tak datang ketempat ini jika tahu semua ini akan terjadi padanya.

Menikah? Dengan seorang namja? Yang benar saja. Menikah di usia tujuh belas tahun, dengan seorang namja pula, sama sekali tak pernah terfikirkan di otaknya.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Batin Sehun. Mengapa ia harus mengala ini semua. Mengapa namja itu bisa hamil. Sehun masih belum percaya sepenuhnya. Sungguh tak masuk akal, bagaimana bisa seorang namja bisa hamil.

Tapi bukti yang di tunjukkan Yixing membenarkan semuanya. Jika Luhan berkata bohong, untuk apa ia melakukan itu? tidak ada gunanya sama sekali bukan. Ia tahu jika Luhan juga tak begitu menyukainya. Pernikahan ini juga tak di inginkan oleh Luhan bukan?

Tapi bayi itu. Bayi itu nyata. Dan Sehun yakin jika bayi itu memang anaknya. Meski ia tak tahu jika Luhan punya kekasih atau tidak, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan jika anak yang tumbuh di rahim Luhan adalah anaknya.

Sehun tak menyangkal itu. Baru kali ini, ia begitu yakin didalam hidupnya.

Tapi, tentang pernikahan ini, Sehun benar-benar bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menikah atau memilih melarikan diri saja dari tanggung jawabnya.

Braaak! "Aaaaakkhh!" Sehun berteriak kesal sembari membanting gelas di tangannya, membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya terlonjak kaget.

.

.

Sementara itu, Luhan berdiri di depan cermin di kamarnya. Mematut bayangangnya dirinya sendiri. Seseorang di dalam cermin itu, seorang namja. Ya, namja! Bagaimana bisa seorang namja bisa hamil? Oh ya Tuhan. Luhan masih sangat sulit mempercayai kenyataan ini.

Luhan meraba perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. "Benarkah didalam sini sedang tumbuh sebuah kehidupan?" Gumam Luhan bermonolog.

Tapi penjelasan dan bukti yang dokter tunjukan padanya, benar adanya. Mau tak mau Luhan mempercayainya. Dirinya, yang seorang namja ini benar-benar hamil.

Mata Luhan terpejam. Ia hamil, anak bocah berandal itu, Oh Sehun. Oh ya Tuhan, jika saja, kenyataan yang ia dapat, ia hamil dengan namja yang ia cintai, mungkin saat ini ia akan lebih bahagia. Tapi, mengingat ayah dari anaknya ini adalah bocah berandal yang ia benci itu, membuat Luhan benar-benar frustasi mengingatnya.

Benarkah, ia harus menikahi Sehun demi anak ini, seperti yang di katakan Junmyun dan Yixing.

Menikah! Dengan Sehun? Tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di benaknya akan menikah dengan bocah kurang ajar itu. TIDAK!

"Aaaakkhh!" Luhan berteriak melampiaskan emosinya.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gintai. Kepalanya benar-benar berat. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat meloncat ke atas kasur sekarang juga.

"Sehuna, kau sudah pulang. Kesini sebentar." Sehun menoleh ke ruang tamu saat mendengar ibu tirinya memanggilnya. Dilihatnya ayah dan Ibu tirinya serta beberapa orang yang tak dia kenal. Sepertinya sebuah keluarga, Ayah, Ibu dan seorang Putri mereka yang seumuran dengan Sehun.

Tanpa banyak protes, Sehun menghampiri mereka. Dia benar-benar malas untuk berdebat karena sekarang pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Sehun lalu membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Ini adalah Oh Sehun. Putra tunggal kami dan yang akan bertunangan dengan Jung Eunji*." ucap Nyonya Oh. Jung Eunji tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk ke calon tunangannya itu.

"Mwooo? Apa-apaan ini? ya, aku tidak pernah bilang bersedia bertunangan, mengapa kalian mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa persetujuanku." Sehun menatap kesal Ibu tirinya.

"Ya, Sehun. Jaga bicaramu" Tuan Oh menatap tajam putranya.

"Aishh. Ya, Nonna Jung. Aku ini berandalan Sekolah, aku suka membuat keonaran dimana-mana, aku ini bukan Namja yang tepat untukmu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau tolak saja perjodohan ini." Sehun segera beranjak dari tempatnya. "Dan satu lagi Appa, aku sudah mempunyai calon istri dan dia sedang mengandung cucumu." Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu membanting pintu.

"Yak! Oh Sehun kau…" Tuan Oh meradang.

"Hyung. Sebaiknya ini tidak usah diteruskan. Istriku, Eunji-ah, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tuan Jung menarik istri serta anaknya meninggalkan rumah keluarga Oh.

Ayah Sehun hanya mampu menatap nanar kepergian sahabat serta kolega bisnisnya itu.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kau istirahat ne." Nyonya Oh memapa suaminya kekamar.

.

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

_**.**_

"Paman, aku tahu kau sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi Sehun harus bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Luhan." Junmyun meyakinkan adik dari Ibunya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya menunduk tak berani menatap orang-orang yang seolah kini menghakimi mereka. Junmyun telah menjelaskan kepada Ayah dan Ibu Sehun tentang kehamilan Luhan dan Sehunlah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Luhan. Awalnya, tentu saja kedua orang tua Sehun terkejut dan tak percaya. Namun Junmyun sudah menjelaskan dan menunjukkan bukti kehamilan Luhan. Akhirnya, mereka pun percaya meski sangat sulit mempercayai kenyataan itu.

"Baiklah, Junmyun, Paman akan serahkan semua keputusan pada Sehun. Dan kau Sehun, mulai sekarang, bertanggung jawablah pada hidupmu sendiri. Dan kau Xi Luhan, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu, tolong bimbing putraku menjadi namja yang lebih baik." Tampak ekpresi kekecewaan pada Namja paruh baya itu ketika memandang anaknya. Tuan Oh bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi begitupun Nyonya Oh.

Di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Oh tersebut, kini hanya ada Sehun, Luhan, Junmyun dan Yixing yang masih terpaku. "Luhan Hyung, Sehuna.. Minggu depan pernikahan kalian akan di laksanakan. Aku dan Yixing yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi kalian hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk pernikahan ini. Aku rasa kalian perlu bicara." Junmyun menarik Yixing pergi dari tempat itu.

Luhan dan Sehun masih diam membisu. Tak ada diantara mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Sehun memberanikan diri melihat kearah Luhan yang kini sedang menatap serta mengelus-elus perutnya. Saat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan mata mereka pun bertemu, namun hanya beberapa detik, baik Luhan maupun Sehun memutus tatapan mata mereka. Keduanya tetap diam dan di sebukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

_**.**_

Meski Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya menerima pernikahannya dan Luhan, tapi sebagai seorang namja, ia tak memilih lari dari tanggung jawab dan menjadi seorang pengecut. Dan Luhan, ia menerima pernikahan ini hanya demi bayinya. Keduanya akhirnya mempunyai kesepakatan bahwa pernikahan itu hanya di lakukan sementara, sampai bayi mereka lahir. Nantinya, Sehun dan Luhan akan berpisah dengan baik-baik.

Tak terasa satu minggu begitu cepat. Kini Luhan berdiri didepan sebuah cermin besar sambil menatap dirinya sendiri. Benarkah apa yang ia lakukan? Pikirannya masih terus berperang. Keraguan itu masih terus membayanginya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia akan menikah, dan menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia sukai, menikah dengan seseorang yang ia benci tepatnya.

Beberapa menit lagi dia akan resmi menjadi istri Sehun. Haruskah dia membatalkan pernikahan ini sebelum terlambat. Ini benar-benar bukan yang ia inginkan, namun bayi ini butuh seorang Appa. Luhan mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih datar.

"Gege, kajja. Sekarang lah saatnya. Ayo keluar." Yixing muncul di depan pintu, membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan yang selama seminggu ini di persiapkan oleh Junmyun dan Yixing dengan begitu matang. Walau tidak meriah karena hanya diadakan dihalaman rumah keluarga Oh saja. Tamu-tamu yang hadir juga hanya beberapa teman Luhan dan Yixing serta keluarga besar Sehun. Terlihat, Ayah serta Ibu tiri Sehun terihat sedang berbincang dengan para tamu yang merupakan keluarga besar Oh dan Kim.

Junmyun dan Yixing menyulap taman belakang rumah Sehun menjadi sangat indah, sebuah altar yang didekorasi begitu indah, sederhana dan cantik dengan bertemakan spring yang berlatarkan _Cherry Blossom_.

"Y-yixing." Luhan menatap lekat adik sepupunya itu.

"Waeyo gege?" Yixing sedikit khawatir dan langsung mendekati Luhan.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya merindukan orang tuaku." jawab Luhan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Yixing menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. "Ne arasso. Paman dan bibi Xi dulu menitipkanmu padaku, jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan minta tolong padaku walau nanti kau sudah punya Sehun. Bilang padaku kalau nanti Sehun menyakitimu. Aku pasti akan menghajarnya."

Luhan hanya diam. Dia hanya ingin merasakan ketenangan berada dalam kehangatan pelukan Yixing, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Yixing dan kedua orang tua Yixing tentunya. Yixing menepuk punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan gegenya itu.

"Baby Xing, acaranya akan dimulai. Gwenchana?" Junmyun terlihat gelisa didepan pintu karena pengantinnya tak kunjung keluar.

"Gwenchana, ne aku sudah siap." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum yang dipaksakan menatap Yixing dan Junmyun.

"Ne, baiklah. Ayo kita keluar.." Yixing yang diminta Luhan untuk menjadi pendampingnya kini mengulurkan tangannya pada gege cantiknya itu.

"Aku gugup Xing." Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Yixing, lalu mereka berjalan beringan keluar dan menuju altar.

.

.

Sehun yang sedari tadi sangat gelisa menunggu dipodium kini semakin terlihat kacau saat melihat sang 'calon istrinya' berjalan di altar menuju ke arahnya yang berdiri didepan pendeta. Hah, ini benar-benar gila. Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan atas semua kejahatanku selama ini. Apa aku harus melarikan diri sekarang juga. Tapi, Xi Luhan.. dia akan sangat menderita menanggung akibatnya nanti, Appa, Junmyun Hyung pasti tidak akan mengampuniku. Bisik Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehuna, mengapa melamun? Kau harus segera mengucapkan janji suci dengan Luhan ge. Yak, jangan bilang jika kau sedang memikirkan cara untuk kabur, eoh?" suara Yixing menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Entah berapa lama ia melamun, hingga ia tak sadar jika kini Luhan sudah berdiri didepannya dengan Yixing yang mengulurkan tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya kepada Sehun.

"Ah Nunna, kau bicara apa? T-tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya gugup." ucapnya.

"Whoa, berandalan sepertimu bisa gugup juga ternyata." ledek Yixing.

Sehun menyambut tangan Luhan dengan sedikit ragu dan tentu saja gugup. Dilihatnya kini Yixing telah duduk dikursi disamping Junmyun. "A-apa kau siap Luhan?" Sehun menatap lekat-lekat namja cantik itu, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya. "N-ne. Aku siap." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Selanjutnya mereka berhadapan dengan Pendeta dengan wajah yang terlihat semakin tegang. "Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik. Oh Sehun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai Istrimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas lalu menarik napas panjang. "Ne, aku bersedia" jawabnya berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Selanjutnya, Xi Luhan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas kepada Yixing. Terlihat Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, ia kembali menatap pendeta. "N-ne, aku… Aku bersedia" ucap Luhan dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Baiklah. Aku sahkan kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri mulai sekarang."

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam sejenak. Pendeta menginteruksikan mereka saling memakaikan cincin pernikahan. Sehun meraih jemari Luhan lalu memasangkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis Luhan, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Oh Sehun-ssi, sekarang kau boleh mencium Istrimu." Ucap Pendeta itu sembari tersenyum kepada sang pengantin baru.

"Mwoooo?" baik Sehun maupun Luhan terlihat sangat shock. "A-apa harus?" Luhan menatap sekeliling yang terlihat tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat mereka terlihat gugup.

Wajah shock Sehun hanya bertahan satu detik, karena yang terlihat berikutnya adalah seringaian jahatnya. Tanpa peringatan, ia menarik pinggang Luhan agar lebih dekat padanya. Tak lupa ia mengedipkan matanya membuat Luhan merinding.

"Y-yaa ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan eumhh…." Tak sempat Luhan melanjutkan kalimat protesnya karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyatukan bibir mereka, hanya menempelkan bibirnya beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya.

Wajah Luhan merona merah. Dia tak berani menatap Sehun mau pun para tamu undangan. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan, tanpa peringatan lagi, ia menarik tangan Luhan dan mereka berjalan menuju pelaminan yang telah di sediakan.

Setelah melakukan sesi berfoto bersama keluarga, menyalami para tamu undangan dan beberapa acara yang di buat untuk mereka berdua, kini pasangan pengantin baru itu pun di antar menuju apartment baru mereka.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartment, baik Luhan maupun Sehun tak ada yang mengalah untuk memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya terlampau sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka sampai di apartment baru yang dihadiahkan Ayah Sehun untuk mereka tinggal setelah menikah.

Sehun membuka pintu apartment mereka. Memang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup bagi keluarga kecil mereka nantinya. Sehun berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu lalu di ikuti Luhan. Semua barang-barang mereka telah berada di apartment tersebut bahkan telah tersusun rapi ditempatnya, Yixing dan Junmyun lah yang mengerjakan semuanya. Mereka hanya tinggal datang untuk menempati apartment ini.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di sofa lalu membuka Jas hitam serta membuka dasi yang melilit di lehernya dan menggulung sesiku kemeja putih yang di pakainya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa seraya memejamkan matanya.

Luhan duduk di sofa lain dan terus memperhatikan namja yang beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi suaminya. Kalau seperti ini, dia nampak seperti Namja dewasa yang sangat mempesona, bukan berandal sekolah yang masih bocah. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di bibir Luhan.

"Hm, Luhan Ssa'em, kalau kau terus melihatku seperti itu, nanti kau suka padaku." Sehun menyeringai dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Mwooo? Aishh dari mana dia tahu aku memperhatikannya. Siaaaal. Rutuk Luhan dalam hati. "Siapa yang melihatmu, eoh? percaya diri sekali." Luhan melemparkan sebuah boneka rusa miliknya yang berada di sofa tersebut.

"Benarkah? Ya baguslah kalau kau tidak sedang memperhatikanku." Sehun membuka matanya. "Luhan Ssa'em, kudengar apartment ini hanya ada dua kamar. Untuk kita dan Aegya kita nanti. Jadi, mau tidak mau kita tidur dalam satu kamar, bukan?" Sehun lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"M-mwo, yang benar saja. Kalau begitu kau tidur di sofa, Oh Sehun." Luhan segera beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sang Istrinya.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Sepertinya ada hal yang ia lupakan, sekarang ini dia tidak lagi tinggal sendirian di Apartment ini. Luhan berjalan keluar kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ditangannya.

"Kau sexy sekali Luhan Ssa'em… Ah maksudku Istriku." Sehun tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dan menyandarkan diri di pintu tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang di lipat didada. Sehun menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan.

Luhan terlonjak kaget sehingga handuk yang ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja. "M-mau apa kau? Y-yah... Jangan m-macam-macam Oh Sehun!" Luhan memundurkan langkahnya karena kini Sehun perlahan mendekatinya. _Aishhh mengapa aku sampai lupa kalau sekarang tinggal bersama bocah mesum ini._ Rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

"Tentu saja mau menikmati malam pertama kita, Baby." Sehun membuat suaranya menjadi seduktif dengan sekali lagi ia mengedipkan matanya.

"Y-yak! Kalau kau berani menyentuhku… Aku… Akan…Kau… Akan.." tubuh Luhan menegang seketika.

"Akan apa hmm?" Sehun sudah berada didepanya dan menarik pinggang Luhan hingga lebih dekat.

"A… Aku hmm aku tidak akan meluluskanmu dalam pelajaran Biologi, Oh Sehun." Luhan menatap tajam namja yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat handuk di pinggangnya.

"Oh ya. Bukankah aku sudah berhasil melakukan praktek pelajaran Biologi denganmu, Sonsaengnim, dan hasilnya sangat sukses, bukan? Tapi kalau aku masih tidak lulus, aku bisa mengulangnya sekarang, son-saeng-nim." Sehun berbisik seduktif di telinga Luhan seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir plum Luhan yang merona.

"Y-Yak! K-kau…"

Tingtong… tingtong… Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar pintu apartment mereka berbunyi dan seketika itu juga Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Luhan. "B-buka pintunya! aku akan berpakaian dulu." Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Aishh mengganggu sekali." Sehun beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka dan membukakan pintu apartment sambil menggerutu.

.

.

"Sehuna, mana Luhan ge? Kau belum apa-apakan dia kan. Aishh aku khawatir sekali. Ingat ya, kau tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' dulu karena Istrimu sedang hamil, arasso!" jelas Yixing panjang lebar saat Sehun membuka kan pintu untuknya dan Junmyun.

Di sampingnya, Junmyun hanya terkekeh melihat kepanikan Yixing. Ia tak dapat mencegah saat tadi Yixing memaksa datang ke apartment Luhan dan Sehun karena Yixing bilang ia punya firasat buruk.

"M-mwooo? S-siapa juga yang mau melakukan itu, yang benar saja." sanggah Sehun yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Yixing, Junmyun? Ada apa?" Luhan muncul dari belakang Sehun, terlihat sedikit terkejut oleh kedatangan Yixing dan Junmyun. "Ayo masuk dulu."

Yixing dan Junmyun mengikuti Luhan menuju ruang tamu dan di ikuti Sehun yang sedari tadi teracuhkan, ia terlihat kesal dengan kedatangan sepupu serta calon kakak iparnya ini. Kedua couple ini pun saling duduk berhadapan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, ge. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa Sehun kasar padamu, atau dia mau menyerangmu tadi? Ya, dengarkan baik-baik, kalian tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' dulu sebelum Aegya kalian lahir, arasso?" jelas Yixing

Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan sejenak. "T-tentu saja tidak Yixing, tenang saja, kalau bocah mesum ini berani menyerangku, maka aku akan menendang 'milik'nya seperti waktu itu." Luhan tersenyum sinis kearah Sehun.

"Aigooo, kau pernah menendang 'milik' Sehun, ge?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah kagum seolah hal yang dilakukan gege-nya itu adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Ya Tuhan, hyung. Tidak perlu sampai menendang 'milik' Sehun juga. Kalau sampai impotent bagaimana? Kau juga yang akan menyesal." Junmyun terlihat sangat prihatin dengan 'milik' adiknya.

Sehun yang kembali terabaikan terlihat kesal saat 'miliknya' menjadi objek pembicaraan ketiga namja dewasa di depannya. "YAK! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah!" teriak Sehun kesal menatap tajam ke arah ketiga namja didepannya. Sehun langsung berdiri kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

Sementara ketiga orang dewasa itu, hanya memasang tampang bodoh menatap kearah pintu yang di banting Sehun. Ketiganya pun tertawa bersama.

Selanjutnya, mereka tidak pernah tahu apa terjadi dalam pernikahan yang tak terencana dalam hidup mereka ini. Sanggupkah Sehun maupun Luhan menekan ego masing-masing demi Aegya mereka yang mulai hidup dalam perut Luhan...?

.

**.**

**_to be continue_**

**.**

**Au**t**hor Zone**

**Makasih yang udah Review yaa, yeah, FF ini remake dari YooSu~ mungkin ada yg udah prnh baca ya? Hehhee… tp ada banyak part yg aku ubah kok~**

**Oh ya, aku muslim, jadi klo ada kata2 yg salah ato kurang tepat tentang pemberkatannya, haraf maklum ya..**

**Serius harus kasih nama Sehan anaknya mereka -_- kok kyk nama presenter di ya wkwkwkwkkk! /becanda.. **

**Anaknya muncul masih lama, tapi apa iya harus nama itu.. ada yg lain? Hehehe**

**Terus Review oke, klo ada Typo nama cast maaf ya, aku ga konsen bgt ini editnya, harus kejar bikin tugas abis ini.. **

**Sampai jumpa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong reader-deul**

sebelumnya, mkasih semua saran soal nama anaknya yaaa xD sip sip, aku udah cari tahu itu baby-babynya dan aku suka Ziyu! ya ampun dia mirip bgt emng ama Lulu.. oke, ziyu aja kekekeee!

makasih ya udh review! maaf ga bisa sebutin satu2 doh saya buru2!

.

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Author POV**

Luhan kembali kekamar saat Yixing dan Junmyun telah pergi dari apartmentnya dan Sehun. Cukup lama kedua pasang kekasih itu berada di apartment mereka hingga malam. Saat Luhan masuk kekamar, ia mendapati Sehun telah tertidur dengan posisi tertelentang dan kaki serta tangannya di bentang lebar-lebar sehingga tak ada tempat buat Luhan untuk berbaring. Sehun tertidur pulas sepertinya di kasur yang akan mereka tempati itu.

"Aishhh bocah ini, bagaimana aku akan tidur kalau begini." Luhan memijit-mijit keningnya frustasi. Luhan berjalan mendekati kasur lalu berusaha menggeser-geser tubuh Sehun yang memang lebih besar darinya itu dengan susah payah. "Aishh mengesalkan sekali kau Oh Sehun. Yak! Geser sedikit aku juga mau tidur." Luhan berteriak seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Luhan yang merasa Sehun tetap bergeming akhirnya memilih mengambil bantal dan selcantik di lemari lalu berjalan keluar menuju kamar yang di sebut Sehun untuk kamar aegya mereka kelak. Luhan tercengang saat melihat kamar tersebut benar-benar telah di desain untuk kamar bayi dengan berbagai mainan serta tempat tidur bayi dan sebuah lemari mungil. "Aishh bagaimana bisa aku tidur disini. Tidak ada kasur ukuran besar. Aegya, ottokhae? Eomma harus tidur dimana sekarang. Haaahh, tega sekali sih bocah mesum itu." Luhan mengelus-elus perutnya seraya meratapi nasib malangnya.

Luhan akhirnya kembali kekamarnya dan Sehun lalu membentang selcantik tersebut di lantai kemudian ia berbaring disitu. Dengan bersusah payah akhirnya Luhan bisa memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas. Yeah –kira kira seperti itulah malam pertama yang di alami seorang Guru yang menikahi murid berandal di sekolahnya. Ck!

**.**

_**Sonsaengnim is Mine**_!

**.**

Luhan meminum susu hangatnya dan memakan roti yang di beri selai nanas untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Ia hanya sendirian di meja makan apartmentnya untuk sarapan. Lalu dimana suami brondong (?)-nya kini? Tentu saja Sehun masih berada di alam mimpinya.

"Aishh benar-benar! Bocah itu belum bangun juga? Dua puluh menit lagi masuk kelas." Luhan kembali memasuki kamar dan mendapati Sehun masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi telentang.

"OH SEHUN! BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENYIRAMMU!" Luhan berteriak keras dengan suara super cempreng tepat di telinga Sehun.

Seketika itu juga Sehun membuka matanya. "N-ne baiklah." Sehun duduk dan langsung berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Ck! bocah ini. Begitukah cara membangunkannya? Pikir Luhan.

.

Luhan berdiri didekat pintu apartment yang telah di bukanya sambil sekali-kali melirik jam di tangannya. "Aish lama sekali" selang beberapa menit kemudian di lihatnya Sehun keluar kamar dan berjalan malas ke arahnya. Mata sayu namja yang lebih muda itu yang terlihat sangat mengantuk. Bagaimana bisa dia masih mengantuk padahal dia tidur nyenyak sedangkan aku kedinginan di lantai? Benar-benar kau Oh Sehun. Rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

"Ya, cepatlah Sehun-ah. Jalanmu lambat sekali seperti yeoja. Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk." Luhan tersenyum mengejek yang dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan kesal pada istrinya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar apartment menuju baseman dimana mobil Luhan terparkir.

"Aku belum sarapan Luhan Ssa'em." Sehun memelas. Kini keduanya telah berada didalam mobil Luhan menuju sekolah.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak bangun juga. Lagi pula, bukankah tidurmu sangat nyenyak setelah membiarkan istrimu yang sedang hamil ini tidur dilantai, mengapa masih terlambat bangun, eoh?" Luhan berusaha tetap fokus menyetir sambil terus mengomel pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya membalas dengan cengiran andalannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sehun harus melewatinya dengan ocehan kekesalan Luhan padanya.

Mobil Luhan berhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah mereka. Ia menoleh pada Sehun di sampingnya. "Turun!"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau menurunkan ku di sini Ssa'em?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Tsk! sudah tidak usah protes. Kau tidak lupakan ini mobilku, jadi terserah aku mau menurunkanmu dimana, Oh Sehun!"

"Kau tega sekali pada muridmu yang tampan ini Ssa'em."

Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya. "Sudah cepatlah turun. Kau sudah terlambat bukan?"

"Ya baiklah. Galak sekali sih." Sehun menggerutu keluar dari mobil Luhan. Namja cantik itu segera melajukan mobilnya saat Sehun telah keluar dari mobilnya.

Sehun menatap nanar kepergian mobil Luhan setelah diusir paksa oleh pemilik sebelum sampai ke sekolah. Ia pun akhirnya terpaksa berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang hampir saja di tutup oleh penjaga sekolah.

**.**

_**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**_

.

Luhan memandang kesal seorang murid yang tengah duduk santai dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya di saat dia tengah menjelaskan materi tentang bab perkawinan silang pada murid-muridnya. Luhan sudah tak tahan akibat ulah murid sekaligus suaminya itu, yang semakin hari semakin mengikis kesabarannya sebagai seorang guru.

Kurang lebih 60 menit Luhan menjelaskan materi pelajaran kepada murid-muridnya. Dan selama itu juga Sehun menghiraukannya dan tertidur dengan santainya dikelas. Kekesalahan Luhan benar-benar sudah di ubun-ubun. Luhan membereskan semua perlengkapan mengejarnya dan segera mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini dan keluar dari kelas. Namun, belum lagi Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas itu, di lihatnya Sehun telah dulu berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan hanya menghela napas panjang.

.

**Sehun POV**

Apa dia kesal padaku? Wajahnya menyeramkan sekali tadi. Hahahaaa! Entah mengapa, dia terlihat lebih manis kalau kesal seperti itu.

Aku membalikkan arah langkahku yang tadinya ingin ke lapangan basket menuju ruang guru saat melihat Luhan Ssa'em berjalan kembali ke ruang guru. Aku melihat punggungnya dari belakang, bokongnya benar-benar sexy. Tsk, bagaimana bisa aku menyebut seorang namja Sexy? Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin mengikutinya. Eoh? S-siapa itu? Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ku lihat seseorang menghampiri, istri-ku.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Lulu…" seorang namja tinggi dan tampan bak pangeran menghampiri Luhan.

"Eoh? K-Kris. Yak, kau Kris Wu kah?" Luhan memandang tak percaya Namja tinggi yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Grab~ "Lulu…. Ne aku Kris. Wu Yifan. Namja paling tampan di kampus. " Namja yang di panggil Kris itu langsung memeluk Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

Luhan pun membalas pelukan sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu. "Tsk, dasar bule narsis!"

Di tempat lain, Sehun hanya terpaku menyaksikan kejadian didepan matanya ini. Wajahnya nampak memerah padam seketika. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan tak rela saat melihat Luhan membalas pelukan namja itu. Sehun menggempalkan tangannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Sehun pun beranjak dari sana dengan wajah kesal.

"Lulu, aku merindukanmu." Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu mecubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Awww sakit." Keluh Luhan seraya mengelus pipinya dan memukul lengan Kris. "Yak, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dan panggil aku Hyung, Kris!" namja cantik itu menatap kesal pada si namja tinggi didepannnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau bisa berada di sekolah ini?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku mendaftar sebagai pelatih basket di sini dan di terima." jelas Kris.

"Benarkah? Wah bagus sekali. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat tim basket di sekolah ini semakin berprestasi."

"Hahahaaa, kau bisa aja Lulu." Kris lagi-lagi mencubit pipi Luhan.

Tapi itu bukan tujuan utamaku, Luhan. Kau lah tujuan utama aku berada disini. Kris berbisik dalam hati.

**.**

_**Sonsaengnim is Mine**_!

**.**

Luhan merapikan tas kerjanya dan beranjak keluar ruangan guru. "Lulu, sudah mau pulang kah?"

"Eoh, Kris. Iya, kenapa?"

"Eunghh... Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, aku yang traktir deh." ajak Kris.

"Hmm boleh juga." Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu kau mau mentraktirku dimana?"

"Di café biasa kita kunjungi waktu kita sekolah dulu, ayo." Kris menarik tangan Luhan.

"Ah lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku?" Luhan hanya pasrah menuruti langkah Kris menuju mobil Kris di halaman parkir.

"Nanti biar aku yang mengantarnya kerumahmu. Serahkan kuncinya." Luhan tak banyak protes lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kris.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada gerbang sekolah sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan satu kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan pelan ke tanah. "Hah, lama sekali dia."

Setelah kemarin menikah, Sehun dan Luhan langsung masuk sekolah agar tidak ada yang mencurigai kalau nanti mereka absent bersama. Tidak ada yang tahu selain Yixing, tentang rahasia pernikahan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan sama seperti biasa, di sekolah hanya bersikap sebagai guru dan murid.

Sehun melihat dari kejauhan Luhan dan pelatim tim basket baru itu berjalan menuju Parkiran sekolah. Kris membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, dan istrinya itu terlihat memasuki mobil pelatim basket itu.

"Mau kemana mereka, aishh." Sehun beranjak dari depan gerbang menuju samping gerbang untuk bersembunyi.

Setelah mobil Kris melewati pintu gerbang, Sehun memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat didepan gerbang sekolah. Ia pun memerintahkan supir takksi tadi mengikuti mobil yang di naiki Luhan.

.

Luhan dan Kris kini tengah duduk di salah satu meja di EXO-L café sambil menikmati makanan yang telah tersaji dimeja. Café ini dulu yang biasa Luhan dan Kris kunjungi semasa sekolah. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Kris terus tersenyum ketika menatap Luhan. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok namja cantik yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu.

"Lulu, Aku ke toilet dulu ne." Kris berdiri dari kursinya lalu beranjak ke toilet.

"Ah ne Kris-ya." jawab Luhan.

Luhan melanjutkan memakan 'Omurice' yang telah di pesannya, tanpa di sadarinya, seseorang terus memperhatikanya dengan wajah kesal semenjak ia datang di café ini.

.

.

Sehun terus menatap kesal dua orang yang berada duduk tak jauh darinya tersebut. Sehun melihat salah satu dari mereka beranjak dari sana, mungkin lebih tepatnya ke toilet. Sehun akhirnya menghampiri kedua orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya Luhan ke mejanya.

Sehun sampai di meja Luhan dan Kris, tanpa permisi Sehun duduk seenaknya di samping Luhan yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. "Hallo istriku." Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan terkejut dan langsung menyemburkan minuman yang belum sempat ia telan. "K-kau…. Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini Oh Sehun?" Luhan menatap horor murid sekaligus suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja mengikutimu chagi-ya. Kau kan sedang mengandung bayiku, jadi aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja, iya kan?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Y-yah… aku baik-baik saja dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan anakku. Sekarang pergilah sebelum Kris kembali kesini dan melihatmu, Oh Sehun." Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Tidak akan, Oh Luhan." Sehun balas menatap Istrinya. Keduanya saling mendelik tajam sampai akhirnya Kris menghampiri keduanya dan terlihat bingung oleh kehadiran orang lain disana.

"Luhan? Ada apa?" Ia melirik Luhan lalu namja asing di sampping Luhan. "Kau siapa? Bukannya kau murid SM Senior High School?"

"Ne, Kris Ssa'em." Sehun menatap tak suka pada Kris. Sementara Kris hanya memandang murid itu heran.

"Kris, aku ingin pulang sekarang. Aku merasa sedikit pusing." Luhan langsung berdiri dan keluar café tersebut.

"T-tapi Lu…" Kris semakin terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Luhan secara tiba-tiba. Kris meninggalkan uang beberapa lembar di meja dan langsung menyusul Luhan.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan.

"Gwenchana…" Luhan hendak masuk kedalam mobil namun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sehun mendahuluinya dan duduk di kursi penumpang tersebut. "Yak, kau…"

"Kris Ssa'em, kebetulan aku dan Luhan Ssa'em tinggal di gedung apartment yang sama. Jadi, kau tidak keberatankan aku menumpang?" Sehun memandang sekilas Kris lalu beralih menatap Istrinya itu sambil memasang -smirk-.

Kris yang memang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan hanya memandang heran pada dua itu. "Aku rasa tidak masalah, iyakan Lu?" Kris akhirnya membuka pintu Jok belakang mobilnya untuk Luhan.

"Terserah." Luhan segera naik dan tak berniat terus berdebat dengan Sehun. Kris menyusul kedalam mobil dan men-starter mobilnya untuk mengantar Sehun dan Luhan.

Kris melirik Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. "Sebenarnya, kalian kenapa sih?"

"Gwenchana." Jawab Luhan dan Sehun serempak, mereka saling berpandangan dan melempar _deathglare_.

"Baiklah, lalu sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi tetangga?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tadi malam." untuk kedua kalinya Luhan dan Sehun menjawab serempak lalu kembali saling men-_deathglare_.

"Hwaaah, kompak sekali. Kurasa kalian cukup akrab." Kris kembali memandangi mereka secara bergantian.

"TIDAK!" lagi-lagi mereka kompak saat berteriak.

"Aishh, ya sudah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

**.**

_**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**_

.

Sesampainya di apartment yang mereka tempati, Luhan membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menutupnya dengan cukup keras. Sehun yang tak mau kalah pun kembali mengulanginya pada pintu nan malang itu. Setelahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Kenapa kau kesal, Ssa'em? Apa karena aku telah merusak kencanmu dengan pelatih basket baru itu, eoh?" Sehun meraih kemudian mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat namja cantik itu merontah hingga terhempas di kasur.

"Jaga bicaramu Oh Sehun. Aku tidak sedang berkencan, dan kau… sebaiknya urus urusanmu sendiri! jangan pernah mengikutiku seperti tadi." Teriak Luhan seraya berusaha mendorong Sehun yang kini tengah menindinya.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin menjaga Aegyaku!" Sehun menatap lekat perut Luhan yang masih rata tersebut. "A-apa aku boleh menyentuhnya Luhan Ssa'em?" Sehun beralih menatap mata Luhan.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi dengan nada suara yang sudah melunak.

"Sekali saja, aku juga ingin merasakan kehadirannya." Sehun masih menatap lekat Istrinya.

Luhan bisa melihat ketulusan dari sorot mata Sehun yang biasa memancarkan aura dingin itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan melihat sisi berbeda dari seorang berandal sekolah kelas satu ini, dia begitu hangat dan lembut. Dengan sedikit keraguan, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya memberi persetujuan pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Di turunkannya kepalanya ke atas perut Luhan dan di letaknya telinganya tepat di sana. Sebelah tangan Sehun kini tengah meraba-raba perut Luhan. "Aegya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Appa akan selalu menjagamu, tumbuhlah dengan baik dan segeralah lahir kedunia ini. Appa dan Eomma sangat menyayangi, arachi~" tanpa disadarinya, Sehun mengecup sekilas perut Luhan. "Eoh, mengapa dia sama sekali tidak meresponk?." tanya Sehun bingung.

Pletak!

"Awww!" Sehun mengelus keningnya yang mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari istrinya.

"Tsk. Janin itu mulai di beri kehidupan oleh Tuhan saat usia kandunganku sekitar berumur empat bulan kelak. Makanya, saat aku menjelaskan pelajaran kau jangan tidur." jelas Luhan.

"Ck! Itu karena kau sama sekali tak pandai menjelaskan hingga membuatku bosan dan ingin tidur." Balas Sehun.

"Yak, kau ini." sebuah jitakan lagi mendarat di jidat Suaminya.

"Ck! Sakit Ssa'em. Lihatlah Aegya, uri Eomma galak sekali. Nanti kau jangan mencontohnya ya." Sehun kembali mengelus-elus pelan perut Luhan dan kembali mengecup perut Luhan.

Deg~ Lagi-lagi jantung Luhan berdetak tak beraturan. Luhan menggigit pelan bibir bawanya saat merasakan tangan Sehun tengah meraba-raba perutnya serta kecupan yang di berikan oleh suaminya tersebut. "M-mianhae Sehun ah. Mianhae untuk yang tadi."

"Eoh? gwenchana Ssa'em. Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu dan Aegya kita." Sehun menatap kembali mata Luhan. Tanpa disadarinya, Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan, hingga detak jantung mereka saling terdengar oleh mereka masing-masing.

Tingtong… Tingtong… Bel apartment berbunyi membuat mereka sadar akan jarak keduanya yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya. "B-biar aku yang buka." Luhan segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Sehun hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Luhan.

.

"Eh, nyonya Oh. Silahkan masuk." Luhan mempersilahkan Ibu tiri Sehun tersebut masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengajakknya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Luhan, mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma ne, seperti Sehun." Wanita paruh bawa namun tetap sangat mempesona itu tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Ehm, n-ne Eomma" jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau dan Sehun siap-siap ne. Eomma kesini akan mengajak kalian ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan orang hamil, dan kau juga akan ku kenalkan dengan Dokter yang akan menangani kehamilanmu."

"Ah ne, kalau begitu aku dan Sehun bersiap-siap dulu Eomma." Luhan segera bangkit dari sofa seraya tersenyum kepada Ibu mertuanya tersebut lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

.

"Nuguya?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan memasuki kamar mereka.

"Eomma-mu, dia mengajak kita membeli perlengkapan kehamilanku, Sehun-ah. sekarang kita bersiap-siap dan pergi ne." Luhan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

"Aku tidak mau." Sehun kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

Luhan berbalik menatap suaminya. "Sehun-ah, bukankah tadi kau sudah janji padaku dan Aegya kita kalau kau akan menjaganya?"

Sehun balik menatap lekat istrinya. Kebenciannya pada Ibu tirinya memang tak boleh sampai melibatkan Aegyanya. "Ne, baiklah."

.

_**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**_

.

Sehun berjalan malas mengikuti istri dan Ibu tirinya tersebut sibuk memilih-milih SUSU IBU HAMIL di sebuah Super Market dekat apartment sambil mendorong trolley belanjaan mereka.

"Luhannie, nah yang ini bagus untukmu. Ingat ya, kau harus meminum susu ini empat kali dalam sehari, dan kau Sehun, kau harus selalu mengingatkan Luhan untuk meminum susunya tepat waktu, ne." jelas Nyonya Oh seraya memandang Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Ah ne, Eomma aku akan selalu ingat ucapan Eomma." balas Luhan terlihat begitu gembira. Mengapa Sehun sangat membenci wanita sebaik ini? batin Luhan.

"Ah ya, sebaiknya kita makan dulu gimana? Sepertinya kau juga sedikit kelelahan Lu." ajak Nyonya Oh seraya menyeret Luhan menuju sebuah café di Super Market tersebut.

"Boleh eomma."

.

Sehun yang jengah berada disana mendengarkan kedua ibu rumah tangga yang (?) terus membicarakan tentang kehamilan akhirnya memilih pergi seraya masih mendorong _trolley _belanjaan mereka yang sudah hampir penuh itu. Sehun berhenti di sebuah toko buku.

"Hmm, aku mungkin bisa membeli buku tentang kehamilan daripada harus mendengar petuah-petuah Yeoja itu." Sehun mulai berkeliling pada bagian buku tentang kesehatan untuk mencari buku yang ia sebut tadi. "Tsk, semua buku disini tentang kehamilan YEOJA. Aishh diakan NAMJA. Ahh aku pikir sama saja." Sehun mengambil salah satu buku yang berjudul 'SOLUSI MENGHADAPI MASA AWAL KEHAMILAN.' Ia pun mengambil buku tersebut.

Sehun terus berkeliling sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Sehun mengambil buku tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati, CARA AMAN BERCINTA SELAMA KEHAMILAN. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sehun akhirnya memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam _Trolley_ belanjaan dan segera pergi ke bagian kasir.

Setelah selesai belanja, Luhan, Sehun dan Nonya Oh menemui seorang dokter yang akan menangani kehamilan Luhan. Bagaimanapun juga, kasus yang di alami Luhan ini memang membutuhkan seorang tenaga medis yang professional dalam bidangnya. "Janin-ssi Luhan kini telah berumur sebulan lebih. Janin seorang Namja tidaklah sekuat Yeoja, jadi Luhan-ssi benar-benar harus menjaganya dengan baik kalau tidak mau membahayakan bayinya kelak. Dan sebagai Suami, Sehun-ssi harus selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan semua kebutuhan istrinya." Jelas dokter tersebut.

Setelah hampir sejam konsultasi dan memeriksa kandungan Luhan, mereka berdua tiba di apartment. Sementara Ibu tiri Sehun sudah kembali kerumahnya. Luhan merebahkan dirinya di sofa di ikuti Sehun duduk di hadapan Luhan seraya meletakkan dua kantong belanjaan yang super besar itu di meja.

"Luhan Ssa'em, apa kau haus? Biar ku ambilkan minuman ne?" ucapnya lalu beranjak ke dapur tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Luhan terlebih dahulu. Sementara Luhan hanya terlihat sedikit shock melihat perubahan tiba-tiba sang suami.

Sehun kembali dari dapur dan duduk di samping istrinya seraya memberikan gelas yang berisi air putih itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan meraih gelas di tangan Sehun dan meminumnya sampai habis. Ck, dia dan aegyanya memang benar-benar kehausan. Luhan lalu meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja.

"Ah gomawo." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum. "Oh ya, tadi kita beli apa saja ya?" Luhan lalu membuka kantong belanjaan yang ada didepannya tersebut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat semangat Luhan pada semua belanjaan itu. "Ehh ini buku apa?" Luhan mengeluarkan buku tersebut dan hendak membaca judulnya.

Deg~ Sehun baru ingat tentang buku yang tadi dibelinya. Dengan sigap Sehun merampas buku itu dari tangan Luhan sebelum sempat di baca oleh Luhan.

"B-bukan apa-apa. I-ini cuma b-buku B-biologi, Ssa'em." Sehun menaruh buku tersebut di belakangnya.

"Y-yak, kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya kalau cuma buku biologi? Tsk, ya sudah terserah kau saja." kesal Luhan, lalu kembali meraih kantong belanjaan tersebut. Sehun menghela napas lega.

"I-ini buku apalagi?" Luhan sedikit berbisik hingga tak terdengar oleh Sehun lalu mengeluarkan buku tersebut dan langsung membaca judulnya. "CARA AMAN BERCINTA SELAMA KEHAMILAN." mata rusa Luhan sedikit membulat karena kaget.

Detik itu juga Sehun tersadar, kalau buku yang ada di belakangnya tersebut bukanlah buku yang ingin ia sembunyikan dari Luhan. "S-sa'em... Hmm. I-itu.. engh m-maksudku." Sehun benar-benar malu sampai tidak tahu ingin memberi alasan apa tentang buku itu.

"Yak, dasar mesum! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, eoh?" Luhan memukul keras kepala Sehun dengan buku tersebut.

"Eoh… Ah a-ani ani, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Luhan.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Sehun dan Luhan saling bertemu. Deg~ o-moooo… _ada apa denganku. Mengapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini._? ucap Luhan dan Sehun dalam hati mereka.

"S-sana belajar kau, besok aku akan adakan kuis mendadak." Luhan langsung bangkit menuju kamar mereka. Sementara Sehun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Seingatku besok tidak ada jam pelajaranmu." tanpa disadarinya, Sehun telah hapal di luar kepala Jadwal Luhan mengajar di kelasnya.

.

.

**Luhan POV**

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. "Astaga sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu aishhh! Aniya Luhan, aniya! Kau, kau tidak boleh lengah. Tidak boleh!"

Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa setiap Sehun menatapku, benar-benar membuatku gugup. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik padanya. Tertarik? Oh astaga Luhan, singkirkan semua pikiran itu dari kepalamu!

end Luhan POV

.

.

**Sehun POV**

Aku merebahkan diriku disofa setelah Luhan meninggalkanku kekamar. Aku membuka buku yang tadi aku beli. Lebih tepatnya buku yang ber-title CARA AMAN BERCINTA SELAMA KEHAMILAN. "Hubungan seksual yang dilakukan pada bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan. Pada bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan masih sangat rentan, oleh karena itu sebaiknya hubungan seksual yang dilakukan tidak terlalu agresif." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh jadi begitu. Hmmm… Penetrasi penis sebaiknya tidak terlalu dalam… yak! Aishh!" aku langsung menutup buku itu lalu melemparnya.

"Aghrhh shiiit. Apa yang aku pikirkan sih". Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Sudah pernah ku bilangkan dari awal, jika aku bukanlah seorang gay seperti Junmyun Hyung. Sebelum aku mengenal seorang Yeoja bernama Choi Sulli, aku bahkan punya banyak Yeoja Cingu. Ya, tepatnya aku ini seorang Preman dan Playboy kelas atas. Sudahlah tidak usah membicarakan yeoja itu. Sekarang kita beralih kepada seorang namja yang berumur delapan tahun lebih tua dariku yang kini telah sah menjadi istriku. Ya, seorang NAMJA! Dan entah sejak kapan aku sudah mulai tertarik padanya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam dirinya, senyumnya, pipi chubby-nya dan bokong besarnya. Aishh.. apa-apaan ini. Aku… ottokhae? Kau tidak boleh tunjukkan kalau kau menyukainya Oh Sehun. ah come on! Pertahankan harga dirimu!

End Sehun POV.

**_._**

**_Songsaengnim is Mine!_**

**_._**

**Author POV**

Luhan berbaring di kasur sebelah Sehun dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun serta memeluk guling yang bermotif rusa miliknya. Sementara Sehun berbaring telentang dengan kaki kanan yang menimpal kaki kirinya lalu digerak-gerakkan. Sehun benar-benar gelisa. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia tidur satu kasur dengan Luhan. Ani, tepatnya pertama kalinya tidur satu kasur dalam keadaan sadar tidak di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Lalu, dimana sifat cool dan cueknya selama ini. Mengapa sekarang dia begitu terlihat bodoh di depan istri cantiknya ini?

"Luhan Ssa'em, apa kau sudah meminum susu hamilnya?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm sudah." ucap Luhan singkat.

"Apa kau sudah tidur, Ssa'em?" tanyanya lagi.

Seketika itu juga Luhan membalikkan badannya langsung men-_deathglare_ ke arah suaminya. "Ya! Paboya, kau tidak dengar tadi aku menjawab pertanyaanku, mengapa masih bertanya aku sudah tidur!"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Sehun hanya tercengang dengan tampang bodohnya.

Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya dan memeluk guling. "Luhan Ssa'em, tadi aku membaca buku tentang kehamilan. Seseorang yang sedang hamil itu tidak boleh tidur miring seperti itu." jelas Sehun.

Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya dan sekarang melotot lebih menyeramkan, namun tetap saja di mata Sehun itu sangat cantik. "Kau ini cerewet sekali, aishh. Baiklah, sekarang tutup mulutmu dan tidurlah Oh Sehun. Aishh sebenarnya disini siapa yang hamil sih, mengapa jadi kau yang lebih rewel dariku." Luhan menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya dengan paksa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian….

"Luhan Ssa'em…. Aku tidak bisa tidur….."

Luhan benar-benar murka sekarang. Ada apa dengan murid berandalnya itu? Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba bertingkah sangat manja padanya. "Terserah kau saja, Oh Sehun." Luhan menarik selimutnya hingga kepala.

"Aahh Lulu… Jangan tidur dulu.. Ayo menyanyi untukku. Jebaaaal." Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menggempalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Wajah cantiknya memerah padam. "YAAAAA! OH SEHUN PABOOOO!"

.

.

_Jal-ja nae a-ga anajul-ke feel my arms so_

_Jal-ja nae kkumkkwo ojing neowah naman i-nneun sweet dream_

_Nuneul kamko pyeonhi pumso-ge deu-reowah i just wanna ma-ge you_

_Feel my heart irsquo;m ready jal-ja nae sarang yeah ~_

_Bangane bu-ri kkeojigo pyeonanhan otcharimeuro amu maldo_

_Haji mal-go close your eyes nan nigyeote neoreul kamssa_

_Jul-keoya jal-ja budeureob-ge soksagimyeo my heart ne-ge immajchul keoya_

_Ah ~ ojing neoreul wiihan chajangga nae-ga bu-lleojuneun lu-llaby_

_Deu-reobwah jamdeun chae neukgigiman hae jal-ja nae a-ga anajul-ke_

_Feel my arms so jal-ja nae kkumkkwo ojing neowah naman i-nneun_

_Sweet dream nuneul kamko pyeonhi pumso-ge deu-reowah_

_I just wanna ma-ge you feel my heart irsquo;m ready_

_Jal-ja nae sarang yeah ~ bam haneu-ren byeo-ri bichigo_

_I bameun neomu koyohae eotteon- maldo haji mal-go close your eyes_

_Achimimyeon neoreul kkaewojul keoya jal-ja i sunkan-man heora-khaejwo my_

_heart_

_Oneul neol kajil keoya ah ~ ojing neoreul wiihan chajangga_

_Nae-ga bu-lleojuneun lu-llaby deu-reobwah jamdeun-chae neukgigiman hae_

_Jal-ja nae a-ga anajul-ke feel my arms so palbe-gaereul haejul-ke_

_Jal-ja nae kkumkkwo donrsquo;t be afra-id nae-ga keep you warm_

_Keokjeong-hajineun ma dream is dream but i wanna ma-ge you rearize_

_Nae mam arajwo nae-ga jaewoju-go shipeunkeol jal-ja nae sarang yeah~_

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Luhan bernyanyi untuk Sehun. Luhan melantunkan Lullaby untuk suaminya yang kini telah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya lalu menarik selimut Sehun sampai dada suaminya. Luhan memandang sejenak wajah suaminya saat tidur. Begitu teduh dan damai. Kalau begini, kau semakin mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah sangat kucintai. Bisik Luhan dalam hati. "Aigo, Lihatlah Aegya, urri Appa sangat manja hari ini." Luhan terkekeh sembari mengelus perutnya, setelahnya ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

**_._**

**_Songsaengnim is Mine!_**

**_._**

Suasana kantin memang tidak ramai, atau lebih tepatnya memang hanya ada penjaga kantin dan dua orang murid laki-laki yang tengah duduk di meja di pojokan kantin tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka tengah asik meneguk gelas ketiga Juice mangga yang terletak di meja dihadapannya. Murid laki-laki ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Sehun dan seorang murid MS Senior High School yang telah lama menjadi temannya, Kim Jongin. Mereka berteman karena memiliki satu kesamaan, berandal Sekolah. Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai itu hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat tingkat sahabatnya itu.

"Ckck! Sehun-ah. Sebenarnya kau kehausan atau rakus eoh? tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini minum juice mangga sampai tiga gelas. Kau seperti mengidam saja." ucap Jongin pada Sehun yang sukses membuat Sehun menyemburkan juice mangga yang belum sempat ia telan.

"K-kau bilang apa? M-mengidam?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya menatap Jongin.

"Ne, habis kau seperti kakak iparku dirumah. Nunnaku tengah hamil sekarang, dan yang mengidam adalah suaminya, dan dia juga sama sepertimu, suka makan makanan yang asam, terkadang dia juga sangat manja pada orang-orang disekitarnya dan sering sekali mual lalu…." Jongin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat sahabatnya tersebut tengah berlari menuju westafel.

"Hoeeekkk." Sehun berlari menuju westafel yang memang di sediakah di kantin tersebut. Kantin ini memang di desain mirip cafe. Ia memuntahkan cairan lambungnya.

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil segelas air putih lalu meminumnya untuk menetralisir rasa mual yang tertinggal di kerongkongan serta lambungnya.

"Hun-ah, kau tak apa?" tanya Jongin yang nampak khawatir melihat wajah sahabatnya ini memucat.

"Gwenchana." jawab Sehun singkat. "Hmm lalu, apa lagi yang di lakukan kakak iparmu selama ngidam." Sehun bertanya cukup hati-hati. "Ya, aku hanya ingin tahu jangan salah paham." ucapnya lagi setelah melihat Jongin yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hmm… i-itu, d-dia. Ah sebenarnya aku pernah mengintip hyungku tengah hmm menghisap-hisap dada-engh lebih tepatnya –Nipple- nunnaku. Hahaha, sebenarnya aku tak sengaja lewat didepan kamar mereka yang kebetulan tidak di kunci, ya aku lihat saja, kan lumayan." papar Jongin dengan senyum bangganya menceritakan kelakuan nistanya.

"Ck, dasar mesum. Memang itu bisa di bilang sedang mengidam juga?" tanya Sehun yang sepertinya tambah penasaran soal SUAMI YANG TENGAH MENGIDAM DI SAAT ISTRINYA HAMIL ini.

"Ne, waktu itu aku dengar, katanya hyungku tiba-tiba dia ingin melakukan itu. Dan dia bilang seperti ada yang mendorong keinginannya. Nunnaku lalu bilang, mungkin Yeobo sedang mengidam. Begitu." jelas Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah telah membeberkan kegiatan -ugh agh- nunnanya sendiri. Ck!

"Ohhh." Sehun hanya manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

**_._**

**_Songsaengnim is Mine!_**

**_._**

"Ge, gimana kabarmu dan keponakanku hmm? Aku terus mengkhawatirkanmu, rasanya tidak tenang membiarkanmu tinggal bersama Sehun." Yixing yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba muncul tepat di hadapan Luhan yang tengah memeriksa hasil kuis murid-muridnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Xing. Tenang saja, Sehun tidak pernah berbuat kasar padaku kok." Mereka memang sedang berdua di kantor guru tersebut, jadinya mereka bisa leluasa berbicara tanpa harus berbisik-bisik.

"Ah baguslah. Oh ya, apa sekarang kau masih mual-mual? apa kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu sekarang? Apa kau tidak menginginkan makanan yang mengandung asam, atau apa gitu? Apa kau tidak mengidam?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Ah, ani. Semenjak minum vitamin yang diresepkan Dokter dulu, aku tidak pernah mual. Mengidam? sepertinya tidak. Kalau memakan makanan yang asam-asam tidak juga, biasa saja. Eh, sepertinya…?" Luhan berhenti sejenak.

"Wae gege?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Yixing, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Sehun memintaku membuatkannya Juice Jeruk tiga gelas lalu dia juga makan mangga pagi-pagi." Jelas Luhan. "Dan dia juga… Menjadi sedikit manja dengan tiba-tiba meminta-minta hal yang aneh juga sangat rewel."

"Mwo?" Yixing terlihat sedang berfikir sekarang. "A-haa… Sepertinya suami brondongmu sedang menggantikanmu mengidam, Lu ge. Hahahaaaa" Yixing cekikikan.

"M-menggantikanku m-mengidam?" Luhan hanya bisa memasang wajah tak pasti senang atau sedih atau bingung. Entahlah?

.

**.**

**_to be continue_**

**.**

agak ngebosenin ya wks.. sampai jumpa next chapter! nc loh.. keep review pleaseee pleaseee...


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong! terima kasih sudah memanti FF ini xD**

**.**

**[ **Novey, Guest1, xiaolu odult, Maple fujoshi2309, ChagiLu, ShinJiWoo920202, kumaluhan, Kikyoku27, irna lee 96, deplujung, exindira, narsih hamdan, jujujus, Re-Panda68, junia angel 58, Mybabydeer, Guest2, younlaycious88, Leona838, Cherry EXOL, Jong Ahn, lisnana1, hunhan's, Guest3, aku adalah aku, dhinie dprincessantii, Baekhyunniee, Yifanfhie, kristin exofashion, hea, HUNsayHAN, KimRyeona19, kimyori95, miira, dhea coerulea middleton, PandaYehet88, kaihunhan, ani oktavia 96, K3Y K4W4I, hanhyewon357, lulurara, himekaruLI, SweetyChanbaek, nadiyaulya02, farfaridah16, lueksoluosby, fishyunicorn, fitry sukma 39, n13zelf, WulanLulu, A Y P, RZHH 261220 II, shinshin99SM, miss leeanna, exoxosts, chanbaekyu, LuluHD, Violin, tchandra07 tc, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, oh chaca, Syifa Nurqolbiah, Shin, gitgatri, LeeDiah, imeyyteukmin, hyemi kim, Dobyeolight, NinHunHan5120, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Kim rili, yemia kim 5 **]**

**.**

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah tak pasti senang atau sedih atau bingung. "Sehun menggantikanku mengidam?" aku benar-benar bingung mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Sejauh yang aku tahu, saat suami menggantikan istrinya mengidam, dikarenakan calon ayah bisa merasakan 'penderitaan' yang dialami istrinya saat mengandung. Ck! Aku tidak yakin Sehun begitu peduli padaku. Aku senang tentunya, aku mungkin tidak perlu merasakan semua penderitaan orang yang sedang hamil karena itu semua akan menimpa ayah dari aegyaku ini. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku khawatir, bocah itu pasti akan sangat merepotkanku dengan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aaaghhrrhh!

Aku menyandarkan diri di sofa satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan guru ini. Kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal mengajar sekarang dan aku hanya sendirian disini. Sehun? sedang apa bocah itu sekarang? Apa dia bolos lagi. Atau sekarang dia sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, atau sedang makan mangga atau jeruk? Ah, kenapa jadi memikirkannya.

End Luhan POV

.

.

**Sehun POV**

Kruuukk… itu bunyi asam lambungku, perutku sakit, perih lebih tepatnya. Aku juga masih merasa mual. Aku meraba perutku sendiri. Sepertinya asam lambungku meningkat, wajar saja, aku dengan brutal memasukkan hampir satu kilogram mangga kedalam perutku pagi ini, mungkin. Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah ini. Tujuanku saat ini adalah… ah entah lah mengapa aku berjalan ke ruang guru ini. Aku… aku ingin bertemu Luhan Ssa'em… bertemu istriku. Mungkin saja kan dia sedang mengajar di kelas, namun entah mengapa aku seolah tak bisa mencegah kakiku yang terus berjalan ke arah tempat ini, dan kini aku sudah ada di depan pintu masuknya.

End Sehun POV

.

.

**Author POV**

Tok tok…

Sehun mengetuk pintu kantor guru tersebut dengan sedikit ragu. "Ah sebaiknya pergi saja." Sehun lalu berbalik kebelakang hendak pergi namun seseorang dari dalam membuka pintu itu.

"Sehun-ah, waeyo? Kenapa kesini?" Luhan keluar dari ruangan guru.

"E-ehh a-ani. Gwenchana, Ssa'em." Sehun kembali berbalik ke arah Luhan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sehun-ah, kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sudah makan, eoh?" Tanya Luhan sekarang dengan wajah yang khawatir. "Apa dari tadi pagi kau hanya memakan mangga?"

Kruuuk kruuuuk… Lagi-lagi perut Sehun berbunyi dan itu sudah cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Aish pasti asam lambungmu meningkat gara-gara hanya makan mangga. Ikut aku sekarang, kau harus minum obat lalu makan. Araseo!" Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

"Ini, kunyah obatnya, lalu minum air putih dan makan rotinya. Sementara hanya boleh memakan itu dulu, setelah perutmu tidak sakit lagi, baru boleh makan yang lain." Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk di bangku di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Sehun mengambil obat itu lalu mengunyahnya. "Gomawo." ucapnya singkat setelah obat tadi ia telan. "Luhan Ssa'em, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya seraya membuka roti yang di berikan Luhan padanya.

Ehh? A-apa dia mulai mengidam dan meminta yang aneh-aneh sekarang. Aishh ini masih di sekolah. "Ya… kau jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh Oh Sehun. kita masih di sekolah!"

"Ah ani.. ani. Aku hanya minta… bolehkan saat kita hanya berdua saja dan tidak sedang di sekolah… aku memanggilmu… Luhan saja?" Sehun menatap lekat bola mata rusa Luhan seolah memohon.

"K-kau..." Luhan balas menatap Sehun.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak boleh…" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Dengan buru-buru ia memakan roti yang ditangannya. Wajah bocah itu sedikit di tekut, membuat Luhan tidak sadar terkikik geli.

"Y-yah, pelan-pelan makannya. Nanti kau tersedak, Sehunnie." Luhan tersadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sehunnie!

"Eoh? kau bilang apa? Sehunnie, hahahaa lucu juga. Ne, jadi mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Sehunnie, dan aku memanggilmu Luhannie." ucap Sehun semangat lalu kembali memakan rotinya serta meneguk air putih yang di berikan Luhan tadi.

Sementara Luhan kini hanya membeku di tempatnya. Apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Pabooooo! Bisa-bisanya aku memanggilnya begitu. Luhan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kalau sudah tidak sakit, kembalilah kekelasmu sekarang, Sehun!" Luhan berdiri lalu berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu." Sehun ikut berdiri lalu meraih pinggang Luhan dan memeluk namja yang lebih itu dari belakang dari belakang. "Luhannie, kau mau kemana?"

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN!" teriak Luhan.

"Hey jangan berteriak baby, apa kau mau orang kesini dan melihat aku menciummu eoh." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"MWOOO?" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, sementara lengan namja itu masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kalau kau berani men… eumhh mmhh."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun telah mengunci pergerakan bibirnya. Benda kenyal itu kini tengan melumat-lumat bibir Luhan dalam tempo lembut namun semakin lama semakin brutal. Tubuh Luhan seolah beku mendadak, seperti terhipnotis atas apa yang di lakukan namja yang tengah memeluk dan mencium-

Oh astaga! Mencium! Sehun menciumnya!

Luhan tersentark, ia memejamkan erat matanya dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun namun tak berhasil. Hingga ia mau tak mau memasrahkan diri pada murid sekaligus suaminya itu.

Luhan mungkin sedikit menikmati ciumian Sehun walau dia tak membalas Sehun sama sekali. Luhan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar ia tak lengah dan kehilangan control, bagaimanapun Luhan lebih menuruti logikanya di banding instingnya. Luhan akhirnya mencubit perut Sehun hingga namja itu akhirnya dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya.

"YA, PABO! BAGAIMANA KALAU ADA YANG LIHAT. DASAR MESUM!" Luhan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Sehun kembali menahannya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. Luhan marah bukan karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba mencuri ciuman di bibirnya, melainkan menganggap Sehun ceroboh karena menciumnya di SEKOLAH! Well, walau masih di pungkirinya, didalam hati kecilnya, Luhan juga menikmati sentuhan bibir suaminya tadi. Ck!

"Aku rasa.. aku sedang jatuh cinta." Sehun meraba dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak stabil. Ia tersenyum melihat kepergian punggung Luhan.

Sehun cukup peka dengan perubahan wajah Luhan yang memerah setelah ia cium tadi. Ia tahu persis kalau Luhan menikmatinya walau ciumannya tak dibalas. Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Dan kau juga menikmatinya bukan, Xi Luhan?"

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

Kris menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di samping pintu ruangan guru, sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada. Mata elangnya menatap penuh minat sosok cantik yang tengah duduk di kursinya tak menyadari keberadaan Kris karena tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dia adalah Xi Luhan, namja yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya, namun nampak beberapa tahun lebih muda dari umurnya.

Kris sudah lama memujanya, bahkan sebelum Luhan di miliki oleh sahabatnya sendiri kala itu. Mereka kenal dan berteman sejak memasuki Senior High School. Mereka bertiga bersahabat. Ia, Luhan dan Oh Sun Woo. Ia dan Sun Woo sama-sama menyukai sahabat cantik mereka itu, namun saat itu Luhan ternyata lebih memilih Sun Woo. Saat itu, Kris memilih mengalah dan menjauh, sampai akhirnya ia mendapati kabar jika sahabatnya itu telah meninggal. Karena itu, saat ini ia berada di sekolah ini, Kris kembali ingin mendapatkan Luhan.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang murid berseragam dengan jas yang tak di kancing dan di gulung sesiku serta kemeja yang selalu dibiarkan keluar kini juga tengah mengamati Luhan. Murid ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Oh Sehun. Sehun diam-diam mengikuti Luhan setelah tadi ia selesai mengajar di kelas Sehun. "Manis sekali." ucapnya berbisik. Ia tangah berdiri diluar jendela ruangan guru, ia sedang mengintip lewat jendela.

.

.

Luhan? Ia sendiri tengah di sibukkan dengan tumpukan kertas kuis para muridnya. Sampai pada kertas terakhir yang ia hendak periksa, ekspresi wajah cantiknya yang tadi terlihat serius seketika berubah, pipinya tiba-tiba merona merah. Luhan menghela napas dengan mata tak lepas dari kertas ulangan terakhir yang bertuliskan Oh Sehun di sudut atas kertasnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tsk! dasar bocah!"

.

.

**Flashback**

"Anak-anak, silahkah simpan semua buku cacatan kalian di laci. Kita kuis sekarang!" ucap Luhan setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru di kelas 3D, kelas dimana Sehun belajar.

"Yaaaaaahhh, kuis mendadak lagi."

"Aahhhhh aku sama sekali tidak belajar."

"Ck! Luhan Ssa'em kok tega ihh!"

"Iya niiiih!"

Berbagai komentar keluar dari murid-murid Luhan. "Yah, dari awalkan aku sudah ingatkan bukan, agar kalian selalu siap saat kelasku, karena aku bisa kapan saja akan mengadakan kuis. Tidak ada yang boleh mengeluh. SungJae, bagikan soal-soal ini kepada teman-temanmu!" Luhan memerintahkan salah satu murid tampannya di kelas itu yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua kelas.

"Ne, Ssa'em." Dengan berat hati SungJae menuruti perintah Luhan dan membagikan lembaran soal yang sekaligus mencakup lembaran jawaban itu kepada semua teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian 60 menit. Sekarang mulai!" ucap Luhan mengintruksikan kepada murid-muridnya untuk segera menjawab soal kuis mendadaknya hari ini.

"Jika kalian selesai, boleh di kumpulkan dan keluar!"

"Neeee…" jawab para murid-murid lemas.

Luhan mulai berkeliling untuk mengawasi murid-muridnya dari kelakuan tercelah mereka yaitu mencontek. Inilah salah satu hal yang tidak di sukai murid-murid SM Senior High School pada sonsaengnim cantik mereka itu, sangat ketat saat ujian. Tak ada yang lolos dari mata rusanya aksi contek-mencontek murid-muridnya.

Luhan kembali ke kursinya namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari semua muridnya yang terus saja usaha lirik kiri lirik kanan (?). Walau Luhan terus berusaha mengawasi semua muridnya, namun matanya sedari tadi juga terfokus dengan seorang murid yang duduk di pojokan paling belakang.

Murid itu adalah Sehun. Semenjak Luhan masuk kekelas tadi, Sehun terus memandangnya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Dan semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu kuis dimulai, yang dilakukan Sehun masih terus memandangi wajah cantik istrinya, seolah Luhan akan menghilang dari pandangannya jika ia berkedip. Sehun mungkin belum menyentuh lembar jawaban, bahkan mungkin lembar soal yang di berikan SungJae tadi belum sempat dilihatnya karena terus saja memandang Luhan.

Aishh anak itu kenapa lagi? Dari tadi terus memperhatikanku dan memasang wajah bodoh. Apa dia masih memikirkan soal yang kemaren itu. Sudah ku bilang jangan di ulangi lagi dan lupakan kejadian itu. Rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan mencoba mengabaikan Sehun, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa fokus dengan murid-muridnya karena otaknya sedang memutar memori di taman belakang sekolah kemaren.

Murid-muridnya menyadari jika Luhan terlihat tak fokus dan lengah, mereka pun memamfaatkan itu untuk memulai aksi –mari menyontek.

"YAKKK! OH SEHUN… KU LIHAT DARI TADI KAU HANYA MELAMUN. APA KAU SUDAH SELESAI? AISHH TIDAK MUNGKIN! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENGERJAKAN SOALMU, EOH." suara melengking Luhan sukses meng-interupsi murid-muridnya dari kegiatan –mari menyontek, terlihat wajah mereka yang pucat pasi dan berkeringat. Mereka tahu resikonya, apabila ketahuan maka kau tak akan selamat dan dapat di pastikan akan menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk bisa Lulus dari sekolah ini.

"Eoh, Luhannie… eh m-maksudku Luhan Ssa'em. Aku sudah selesai kok. Aku boleh keluar sekarangkan?" Sehun dengan santainya kembali bertanya.

"Mwooo?" Luhan tentu saja terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun. "Jjinjayoo?... Ashh baiklah. Kalau memang sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar kelas sekarang."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju meja Luhan dan meletakkan lembaran kuisnya. Luhan masih menatap murid sekaligus suaminya itu dengan wajah –tak percaya. Apa selama ini Sehun itu sangat cerdah sebenarnya, atau tadi dia lengah sehingga Sehun bisa membuka buku catatan, rasanya tidak mungkin. Dilihatnya Sehun sudah berada didepan pintu kelas tersebut. Sehun mengedipkan matanya kearah Luhan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sedikit shock.

"Yak! Kau…." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Sehun sudah keluar dari kelas itu dan dia hanya sempat melempar -deathglare ke arah Sehun.

Luhan kembali berusaha fokus dengan murid-muridnya yang lain. Luhan meraih lembaran kuis milik Sehun untuk memeriksa, apakah benar Sehun telah menyelesaikan semua soal kuisnya? Namun, wajahnya kembali terlihat shock menatap kertas itu. Luhan hanya melihat lembaran soal yang diberikannya tadi kembali dengan utuh, tak ada satu soalpun yang di jawab Sehun. Dan mata rusak itu membelalak lebar saat membaca satu kata yang di tulis dengan sangat besar di kertas itu. Satu-satunya kata yang sempat Sehun tulis sebelum mengumpulkan lembar kuisnya tadi. SARANGHAE!

DEG!

Luhan mencoba menenangkan dirinya saat tiba-tiba detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Wajah cantik itu terlihat merona. Luhan berusahai menguasai diri. "Yak!…. Jangan berisik. Kalau selesai silahkan kumpulkan lembaran kuis kalian!" teriak Luhan, membuat para muridnya sekali lagi, -berkeringat dingin.

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Aishh, beginikah cara bocah itu menyatakan cinta? Norak sekali. Dasar bocah! Batin Luhan.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mengendap hendak memasuki ruangan guru. Ia berencana ingin mengejutkan Luhan dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Pasti Sonsaengnim cantik itu akan kesal dan marah-marah. Menggoda Luhan rupanya kini sudah menjadi hobi Sehun. Ia pun mengendap masuk namun….. Sehun menatap miris pemandangan didepannya. Guru baru itu lagi. Bisik Sehun dalam hati. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih bersembunyi dibalik pintu untuk terus mengawasi Luhan dan Kris.

.

.

"Luhan, bisa bicara sebentar tidak?" Luhan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya memandang lembaran kuis milik Sehun yang sedari tadi di pelototinya. Luhan menyembunyikan kertas itu dan bersikap biasa agar Kris tidak curiga.

"Ya Kris, Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ikut sebentar denganku!" tanpa mendengar persetujuan Luhan, Kris menarik tangan Luhan keluar menuju koridor sekolah yang agak sepi.

"Kris, mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Mereka berdua berhenti di ujung koridor. Kris membalikkan tubuh tingginya berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Lu… a-aku… aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan." ucapan Kris sedikit terbata-bata namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Luhan.

"K-kau…?" Luhan tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Ternyata selama bertahun-tahun berlalu, Kris belum melupakannya dan masih berusaha mendapatkan cinta Luhan.

"Kris… tidak bisa. Sudah ku bilangkan…."

"Luhan… tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali saja. Aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu selama ini tapi…. Luhan…. " Kris meraih tangan Luhan.

"Ya!… Pelatih Wu! Dia sudah bilang tidak bisa, mengapa kau memaksa, eoh?" Sehun tiba-tiba datang sudah berada belakang mereka, ia memandang tajam kearah Kris.

"S-Sehun-ah…" Luhan yang melihat wajah kesal Sehun kini berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris.

Dia lagi? Mengapa bocah ini selalu muncul didepanku dan Luhan saat kami bersama. Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka? Batin Kris. "Oh Sehun-ssi, kurasa ini bukan urusanmu. Jadi tolong pergi dari sini sekarang!"

Sehun menyeringai, memandang Kris dengan tatapan meremehkan. Oh Sehun tak pernah takut pada siapapun, apalagi menuruti perintah siapapun, bukan! dengan kasar, Sehun melepaskan paksa tangan Luhan dari genggaman Kris. "Kau menyakiti Sonsaengnim kami, pelatih Wu!"

"Tsk, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan, eoh? mengapa kau selalu saja mengganggunya? Sebenarnya tujuanmu?" Kris mulai geram.

"I-itu k-karena… k-karena dia adalah…. Seseorang yang kusukai."

"A-apa? K-kau…" Kris membelalakkan matanya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya memandang Sehun. Menatap –tak percaya namja yang lebih muda itu. Sehun mengatakan pada Kris jika ia menyukainya! Oh astaga, pasti bocah ini sedang mabuk! Bagaimana jika Kris sampai mencurigai hubungan mereka.

"Ne, a-aku menyukai Luhan Ssa'em sama sepertimu. Kalau kau ingin mengajaknya berkencana, aku tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding basket, Kalau aku menang, kau jauhi Luhan Ssa'em. Tapi kalau aku yang kalah… "

"Tsk, bocah ini. Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya meladenimu." Kris hendak pergi.

"Kau takut kalah, eoh? Pengecut sekali." ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

Kris menoleh kebelakang menatap Luhan yang kini tengah shock karena sedari tadi tidak bicara apapun. Ia lalu membalas tatapan Sehun. "Baik. Kalau kau kalah, Luhan harus mau pergi berkencan denganku! Dan kau, berhenti mengurusi urusanku dan Luhan!"

"Ya! Apa-apan kalian ini? Aku tidak sudi dijadikan bahan taruhan kalian. Sehun-ah, Kris… Tolong batalkan pertandingan itu. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan." Luhan menatap kesal keduanya.

"Aishh… Tidak Luhan. Kami sudah sepakat mau tidak mau kau harus terlibat." ucap Kris lalu kembali melangkah meninggal Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aishhh, Sehun pabo! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? kau tahukan Kris itu pelatih basket dan dia sangat hebat bermain basket. Kenapa kau berani menantangnya dan mempertaruhkan istrimu sendiri! " Luhan benar-benar di buat kesal itu suaminya itu.

"Itu karena aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar dia tidak memaksamu untuk pergi berkencan. Aishh tenang saja. Kau pernah melihatku bermain basketkan, aku cukup hebat kok. Tenang saja." ucap Sehun santai sembari mengedipkan matanya.

"Tsk! Nan molla… Awas saja kalau kau kalah. Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu! " Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya lalu kembali keruang guru meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

"M-mianhae Sehun… m-mianhae... jeongmal mianhae… a-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja hiks." seorang yeoja berseragam SM Senior High School dengan kacamata rayban minus yang terkait di antara kedua telinganya serta rambut yang biarkan bergurai begitu saja namun sangat berantakan. Murid ini dikenal sebagai salah satu murid cerdas di sekolah namun juga seorang neird yang biasa mengisi hari-harinya dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan.

"Yak! Kaca matamu sudah setebal itu masih tidak kelihatan hingga masih bisa menabrakku lalu membuat sepatuku kotor, eoh!" Sehun lagi-lagi membentak gadis itu hingga murid yeoja itu gemetaran. Gadis malang ini tak sengaja telah menabraknya dan menumpahkan minuman ditangannya tepat di sepatu sang preman sekolah. Ck! Benar-benar cari mati rupanya, yeoja yang bernama Krystal Jung ini.

"M-mianhae Sehun." ucapnya masih sesegukkan sambil terus bersimpuh di kaki Sehun.

"Hah, kau perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran rupanya, anak pintar." gertak Sehun.

Sehun sedikit menunduk lalu mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di jas seragam sekolah Krystal lalu menjatuhkan sapu tangan tersebut tepat di wajah Krystal yang kini sangat gemetar ketakutan. "Sekarang ambil sapu tangan itu lalu bersihkan sepatu. Cepat lakukan!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya.

Semua murid di tempat itu hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada gadis malang itu. Mereka cukup tahu diri untuk tidak ikut campur apalagi menjadi pahlawan buat gadis malang itu. Mereka sangat mengenal bagaimana kejamnya seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

Sementara kini salah satu teman Krytal yang di ketahui bernama Luna tengah berlari ke arah ruang guru. Luna sampai di hadapan wali kelas Sehun yaitu Xi Luhan untuk melaporkan kejahatan (?) yang tengah terjadi di kantin sekolah mereka. "Luna, waeyo?" tanya Luhan cemas melihat Luna yang kini tengah mengatur napasnya.

"Hah ha hah.. S-sa'em, d-dikantin.. i-itu di kantin.. S-Sehun…." Luna berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan susah payah.

"Sehun kenapa?"

"D-dia..."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Luna, Luhan bergegas menuju kantin untuk menghentikan Sehun.

.

.

"Hiks.. " Krystal masih terisak sambil tangannya kini mengambil sapu tangan yang di jatuhkan Sehun lalu menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk membersihkan sepatu Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai memandangi gadis bernama Krystal itu, gadis yang malang….

"Hentikan… ku bilang berhenti Krystal-ssi!" seseorang menghampiri Krystal dan membantunya berdiri. "Eonnie, kau tidak apakan?" seorang murid yeoja tepatnya kini memapah Krystal untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin tersebut.

"K-kau…" Sehun menatap kesal yeoja yang telah berani menjadi pahlawan kesiangan itu.

Yeoja itu kembali menghampiri Sehun dan balas menatap kesal Sunbae-nya tersebut. "Oppa, kenapa kau tidak berubah eoh? aishh, sekarang minta maaf dengannya!"

"Shireo!" ucap Sehun kesal.

"Aishh jjinja!" gadis itu mendengus dan menatap kesal pada Sehun. "Krystal eonnie, tolong maafkan kesalahannya ne. Jeongmal mianhae." yeoja itu sedikit membungkuk kearah Krystal lalu kembali menatap kesal namja di sampingnya. "Sekarang, ikut denganku!" yeoja itu menarik paksa Sehun tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Daeun… lepaskan! Mau kemana? Lepaskan aku!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari yeoja manis namun agak tomboy tersebut. Tenaga gadis itu cukup kuat, membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengikutinya.

.

.

Di sudut kantin sekolah itu, kini Luhan terpaku melihat Sehun tengah ditarik seorang yeoja yang sebelumnya belum pernah di lihatnya di sekolah ini. Siapa yeoja itu? Dia juga memakai seragam SM Senior High School. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menolong dan menenangkan Krystal yang masih menangis sesegukkan akibat ulah suaminya sendiri.

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

"Mwooo? Kau sudah kembali ke Seoul dan tidak mengabariku, eoh? Dasar nakal!" Sehun mencubit gemas hidung yeoja yang tengah duduk di sampingnya tersebut. Mereka berdua tengah berada di lapangan basket.

"Hahahaaa! aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Tapi, malah aku yang di buat terkejut. Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat saat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini adalah melihat kelakuan bejatmu lagi. Aishhh Jjinja!" Daeun menatap kesal Sehun.

"Aishh kau masih cerewet dan menyebalkan sekali." Sehun merangkul bahu Daeun. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan memakai seragam sekolahku, eoh? Kau pasti men-stalking oppa, ya? Ck!"

"Ne, aku men-stalkingmu! Dan mulai sekarang, kau tidak bisa seenaknya lagi berbuat kejahatan karena aku pasti akan melindungi korban-korbanmu." ucap Daeun dengan wajah di buat serius.

"Hahahaa, bagaimana kalau sekarang main basket lagi. Sudah dua tahun tidak main basket bersamakan. Kalau oppa menang, kau harus mentraktir oppa." Sehun menarik Daeun kelapangan.

"Ok! siapa takut! Dan kalau aku yang menang, kau harus berjanji untuk berhenti membuat masalah!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

Entah mengapa Luhan sangat penasaran dengan murid baru yang telah menarik paksa Sehun dari kantin tadi. Kini Luhan tengah menatap kesal pemandangan dua orang yang tengah tertawa sambil berkejar-kejaran-lebih tepatnya bermain basket- di lapangan basket sekolah ini.

Dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa begitu lepas seperti itu sebelumnya. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa begitu kesal melihat kejadian ini. Daeun, murid baru di SM Senior High School, dia berada di kelas dua dan dia adalah murid pindahan dari jepang. Lalu, siapa dia bagi Sehun? Luhan hanya bisa terus bertanya dalam hati. Matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan di lapangan basket itu. Luhan terlihat sangat kesal saat ia menyaksikan Sehun tengah membelai-belai puncak kepala Daeun. Luhan tidak tahan lagi melihat itu lebih lama berada di tempat itu dan akhirnya ia memilih kembali ke ruang guru.

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Sesuai rencana, Sehun dan Kris akan bertanding basket sekarang. Semua murid-murid baik yeoja maupun namja kini tengah berkumpul mengelilingi lapangan basket. Pertandingan _two vs two_ ini akan berlangsung selama lima belas menit. Siapa yang meraih point lebih tinggi jelas dia adalah pemenangnya.

Kini supporter telah terbagi dua. Seorang murid yeoja kelas dua bernama Park Chorong kini tengah memimpin dan memandu gank-nya meneriakkan yel-yel untuk idola mereka, Oh Sehun. Chorong and the gank memang dikenal sebagai penggemar berat sang preman sekolah ini. "S-E-H-U-N!" mereka terus berteriak menyebut nama Sehun sambil bergerak dengan perpaduan gerakan dinamis senam, tari, akrobatik, dan sorak-sorai untuk memberi semangat Sehun yang akan bertanding. Ck! Mereka bahkan telah latihan terlebih dahulu untuk pertandingan ini.

Sebenarnya tidak semua orang yang datang ke lapangan ini mendukung Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, pesona sang pelatih basket, Kris Wu tidak bisa di abaikan begitu saja. Namun, yah mereka yang mendukung Kris hanya bisa mengeluh-eluhkan Kris dalam hati karena tak mau ambil resiko berurusan dengan Sehun kelak.

Di lapangan kini tengah berdiri Sehun yang di dampingi sahabat sekaligus partner in crime-nya, Kim Jongin. Sehun menghela napas jengah melihat yeoja-yeoja yang tengah meneriak-neriakkan namanya itu. Namun di sampingnya, Kai dengan senyum terbaiknya berusaha merebut perhatian yeoja-yeoja tersebut yang sebenarnya tertuju hanya pada Sehun.

Sementara di seberang sana, Kris tengah di damping seorang captain basket SM Seior High School, Choi Minho tengah siap-siap dan terlihat berbincang untuk mengatur strategi serta mempelajari kelemahan lawan mereka.

"Sehun-ah, a-apa kau tidak salah menantang mereka?" Kai sedikit bergidik menatap Kris dan Minho yang memang lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua.

"Aishh diamlah kau. Jangan tunjukkan rasa takutmu itu. Tenang saja, biar aku yang terus menyerang, kau hanya perlu terus menahan pergerakan Minho, biarkan Kris menjadi bagianku. Arasso!" ucap Sehun meyakinkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ah baiklah." jawab Kai lemas. Dia memang tak pernah bisa melawan perintah Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Bisa dimulai sekarang, pelatih?" Sehun dan Kai berjalan dengan angkuh mendekati Minho dan Kris.

"Aku rasa bisa, Oh Sehun." jawab Kris santai.

Sehun dan Kai tengah mengambil kuda-kuda sambil terus memberi kode. Begitu juga Kris dan Minho. Sehun dan Kai telah melepaskan jas seragam sekolahnya dan melipat kemeja mereka sesiku. Sementara Kris memakai pakaian olah raga khususnya dan Minho memakai seragam basket miliknya.

Priiiiiiittttt… Bunyi peluit dan lemparan bola basket ke atas oleh seseorang yang di tugaskan menjadi wasit menandakan pertandingan di mulai. Sehun dan Kris sama-sama melompat untuk meraih bola tersebut sementara kini Kai dengan smirk-nya mulai mendekat kearah Minho. Yah, karena ini pertandingan tidak resmi dan semua orang yang berada disana hanya tahu ini cuma pertandingan biasa untuk hiburan, tidak tahu ada seorang guru cantik yang menjadi piala atas pertandingan ini.

Walau Sehun tidak setinggi Kris, namun karena kecepatannya melompat akhirnya bola berada di tangannya**. **Sehun melakukan _dribbling ball_ dengan kecepatan penuh sambil melirik Kris yang tengah mengejarnya dengan senyum yang mengejek. Sementara Kai terus disisi Minho mencoba menjaga agar tak mendekati Sehun. Sehun semakin dekat dengan ring lawan lalu dengan melakukan _lay-up_ dengan dua langkah dan meloncat untuk memasukkan bola ke ring atau keranjang basket. Satu point untuk team Sehun. Suara sorak-menyorak dari Chorong and the gank pun kembali bergemah. Namun Kris tak mau kalah, selang beberapa menit Kris berhasil menyamai kedudukan.

Sehun melakukan beberapa kali _shooting_ hampir tidak pernah gagal begitu juga Kris. Namun Minho mulai jengah karena tak bisa lepas dari Kai. Sepertinya ini hanya pertandingan _one vs one_ antara Sehun dan Kris.

Hingga hampir sepuluh menit berlalu kini kedudukan 5-6 dan tentu saja di menangkan oleh team Kris. Tapi Sehun masih bermain santai dan tak nampak khawatir kalah terlihat di wajahnya.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain….

"Luhan ge, ayolah. Kita menyaksikan pertandingan Kris dan Sehun!" Yixing terus menarik Luhan yang terlihat tak berminat sama sekali menyaksikan pertandingan untuk memperebutkan dirinya itu. Namun sepupu cantiknya itu terus memaksa.

"Tsk Xing, kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku tidak tertarik." Luhan masih berusaha menahan diri.

"Aishh masa pertandingan sedang berlangsung tapi pialanya tidak ada disana, hahahahaa." Yixing terbahak-bahak sambil menarik Luhan.

"Ya Zhang! Jangan menertawaiku!" Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya. Rasanya ia menyesal telah curhat tentang pertandingan Kris dan Sehun yang memperebutkan dirinya itu pada Yixing.

"Ya baiklah. Hhihiii." Yixing masih cekikikan.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Yixing berhasil menyeret Luhan kelapangan. Meski dengan wajah di tekut dan kusut layaknya baju tak di setrika. Luhan dan Yixing sudah berdiri di tepi lapangan. Pertandingan itu masih berlangsung dan sudah hampir selesai.

.

.

"Yak, Kim Jongin. Kau jangan hanya menahanku. Sebaiknya bermain menyerang!" ucap Minho kesal menatap Kai. Sementara Kai mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli pada ucapan si kapten basket itu.

Kedudukan masih kembali seimbang yaitu 8-8. Sehun dan Kris masih terus berusaha meraih point dimenit-menit terkahir pertandingan.

"Sehun-ahh, fightiiiiiiiing!" Yixing memekik dari tepi lapangan dan membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tatapan Sehun teralih pada seseorang yang tengah memasak wajah cemberut tapi tetap sangat cantik di samping Yixing.

Sehun mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Minho yang tengah kesal melihat Sehun sedikit lengah dengan segera menghampiri Sehun namun karena ketidak sengajaannya hingga sedikit menyenggol kaki kiri Sehun hingga tersungkur di lantai.

Bugh!

Priiiiitt!

Suara peluit pertanda pertandingan berakhir dengan sebelumnya Minho telah melakukan _Shooting _hingga menambah point-nya dan Kris. Minho dan Kris kemudian melakukan –_highfive_- untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Sehun masih terpaku di lantai menahan sakit di siku tangan dan bahunya. Terdengar desah kecewa dari Chorong dan teman-temannya. Serta suara derap langkah para penonton meninggalkan lapangan basket tersebut.

"Kyaaaa Sehun kalah. Kau sih ge, makanya jangan cemberut begitu." Yixing mengomel pada Luhan yang masih terdiam menyaksikan kekalahan Sehun.

Ponsel Yixing berbunyi dan dengan cepat kilat dia berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ge, Junmyun menelpon, aku pergi dulu ne. Oh ya, kau bawa Sehun ke UKS sekarang!" Yixing menghilang kemudian. Sementara Kai dan Minho kini tidak tahu entah kemana.

"Kau kalah Sehun dan itu berarti kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk pergi dan dekat dengan Luhan." Kris menghampiri Sehun yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri dengan menahan sakit di lengannya. Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas.

Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket setelah sebelumnya memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan ke arah Luhan. Dia tahu ini memang sedikit memaksa Luhan, tapi apapun caranya, dia ingin Luhan menjadi miliknya.

Luhan masih tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berusaha berdiri.

Bugh~~ "Tsk aish..." Sehun meringis sakit dan kembali terjatuh karena kakinya mungkin juga terkilir. Atau mungkin hanya pura-pura sakit?

Namun Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menghadap Sehun. Luhan kemudian berlari menghampiri Sehun. "Kau tak apa Sehunnie, apa sakit?" Tanya khawatir dan tanpa sadar memanggil suaminya 'Sehunnie'.

"Ah gwenchana… tidak sakit kok." Sehun dengan wajah dibuat-buat kini sukses membuat Luhan semakin khawatir. "Mianhae Luhan, mianhae aku …."

"Tidak apa, apanya eoh? sikumu berdarah. Sudahlah… sekarang kita obati lukamu dulu!" Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri dan memapahnya ke ruang UKS. Sehun diam-diam tersenyum senang mendapati Luha mengkhawatirkannya.

Luhan mendudukkan Sehun di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu, lalu menutup pintu dan mengambil kotak P3K di lemari. "Aishh penjaga UKS kemana sih?" ia kembali menghampiri Sehun di sofa. "Sehun-ah, buka bajumu!" Luhan duduk di samping Sehun sambil memangku kotak P3K.

Sedikit shock, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sehun dengan senang hati menuruti perintah Luhan. Namja terlihat gugup menelan ludah saat melihat tubuh _half-naked_ Sehun, namun ia kembali mencoba fokus kemudian meraih tangan Sehun. "Aww sakit… perih!" Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat Luhan mulai mengobati lukanya yang sebenarnya tidak terlaru parah itu.

Luhan membalut siku Sehun dengan perban. "Sudah selesai. Sekarang pakai bajumu dan kembali kekelas!" Luhan kemudian berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi. Namun dengan gerakan slow motion (?), Sehun menariknya agar duduk kembali, tetapi kali ini di pangkuan Sehun. Namja itu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oh Sehun! apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun namun tenaganya memang selalu kalah dari Sehun.

"Luhannie, Aku tidak rela Luhan pergi berkencan dengannya… bagaimana kalau dia memegang tangan Luhan? atau memeluk bahkan mencium Luhan? Aku benar-benar tidak rela!" Sehun seperti merengek layaknya bocah lima tahun yang tak rela mainannya di sentuh orang lain.

Luhan berhenti mencoba melepaskan diri mendengar rengekan Sehun. Ia sedikit –_sweetdrop _oleh tingkah Sehun. Tsk, Kemana sifat angkuh dan sombongnya saat di lapangan basket tadi, atau sifat kejamnya saat kemarin menindas murid yeoja yang tak berdaya. Kenapa didepan Luhan, Sehun bisa menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan dan manja? Manja? Apa ini karena Sehun dalam masa mengidam? Pikir Luhan.

"Tsk, dasar bodoh! Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan! Lagi pula, siapa suruh kau menantangnya bertanding basket segala. Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk menolak ajakannya."

"Tapi dia menyukaimu Luhannie! Aku tidak percaya padanya. Dia pasti berniat merebutmu dariku. Luhannie, apa kau menyukai Kris?"

"Aku dan Kris sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Aku sama sekali tak menyukai dan tertarik padanya."

"Jjnja? Ne, aku mempercayaimu… Luhan Ssa'em.. eumm Luhannie." Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sehun dengan posisi ia masih duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Deg~~ Sehun menatap lekat kedua mata rusa Luhan dan untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan kembali merasakan jantung berdebar tak karuan. Perasaan gugup itu kembali menghampiri di sertai semakin panasnya aura ruang UKS tesebut.

"Luhannie… a-aku boleh menciummu lagi? Hanya sebentar kok… tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mencium emmph…." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya saat Luhan kini telah melumat bibirnya.

Walau sempat terkejut oleh ciuman tiba-tiba Luhan, Sehun secepat kilat langsung membalas ciuman Luhan. Mereka saling melumat dan ingin mendominasi satu sama lain. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan lembut lama-lama menjadi sedikit menuntut.

Luhan akhirnya menyerah di bawah kuasa Sehun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Luhan benar-benar menikmati sentuhan bibir Sehun, bukan di bawah pengaruh alkohol ataupun Sehun yang tiba-tiba mencuri ciuman darinya. Sehun pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan merapatkan tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya.

"A-akh S-sehun.." Luhan memekik saat Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Tangan Luhan meraih dan meremas rambut Sehun seraya menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eumh ckpcmm ahh..." lidah mereka saling menggoda dan menggesek hingga menimbulkan bunyi decakan saliva yang kini bercampur. Luhan mendorong Sehun dan menghentikan ciuman mereka sejenak untuk menghirup oksigen hingga aliran saliva menetes dibibir Luhan.

"Hahh ah ahh.." Luhan mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, dengan mata tetap menatap Sehun yang kini –tersenyum mesum- yang membuat Luhan sedikit ketakutan.

"Luhannie, aku... menginginkamu." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan, membuat namja cantik itu menegang. Suara Sehun serak, terdengar seperti menahan gejolak gairah yang memuncak.

Luhan terpaku. Berusaha mencerna baik-baik ucapan Sehun. Sehun menginginkannya? Suaminya itu menginginkannya..? oh astaga, apa Luhan tak salah dengar?

"Lu, kau bisa merasakannya bukan? aku tidak bisa menahannya, Luhannie."

Ya, Luhan dapat merasakannya. Pusat gairah Sehun yang mengeras dan menekan –_butt_-nya. Tapi Luhan masih waras untuk tidak mengikuti hasratnya yang kini sama besarnya mungkin dengan yang Sehun rasakan.

Alasan pertama, bukankah mereka saling membenci? Pernikahan ini hanya akan bertahan sementara sampai aegya mereka lahir. Lalu mereka berpisah

Ya, meski Luhan mengakui, entah sejak kapan ia mulai terpesona pada Sehun. Merasa kesal saat namja itu berdekatan dengan seorang gadis. Apa ia mulai jatuh cinta pada bocah ini?

Oh astaga! Bahkan sampai saat ini, Luhan masih sering menyebut Sehun 'bocah'.

Dan alasan terakhir, mereka tengah berada di sekolah.

Sehun menyadari kediaman Luhan, bahwa namja cantik itu ragu meski ia juga tampak menginginkannya. Ia mengerti jika Luhan meragukannya. Karena sebelumnya, ia dan Luhan masih belum memperjelas perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tapi Sehun sudah meyakinkan dirinya, jika ia mencintai Luhan. Ia sudah menerima keadaan sepenuhnya, menerima jika hidupnya telah di ubah dengan kehadiran Luhan. Menerima jika kini orientasi seksualnya memang sudah menyimpang sepenuhnya. Karena Luhan, bisa membuatnya begitu bergairah, bahkan gairah yang tak pernah ia alami saat bersama kekasih-kekasihnya terdahulu.

"Lu," Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan mengecup sekilar bibir ranum namja cantik itu. "Aku.. mencintaimu."

Luhan kembali terpaku. Meski kemarin Sehun memang pernah mengatakn lewat kertas kuisnya, namun saat itu Luhan menganggap Sehun hanya mengerjainya. Tapi saat ini, ia tak menemukan kebohongan di mata namja yang lebih muda itu. Sehun benar-benar mencintainya? "Sehun, kau serius? Bukankah kau... normal?"

"Iya, aku serius. Sampai saat ini, aku rasa aku masih normal Lu, karena satu-satunya namja yang ku inginkan hanyalah Xi Luhan."

Luhan tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. "T-tapi... a-aku.

"Aku tahu kau meragukanku. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal bukan? aku tidak meminta jawabanmu sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk senang. Mereka saling menatap dan kembali memperpendek jarang antara keduanya hingga kedua belah bibir itu kembali menempel, saling melumat penuh gairah. Tangan Luhan bergerak turun menuju belahan –butt Luhan, meremasnya, membuat namja cantik itu terkesiap dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Luhannie, aku benar-benar tidak tahan..."

"T-tapi Sehun, jangan lakukan itu d-disini berbahaya ahh." Luhan sudah tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya saat tangan Sehun meremas –miliknya dari luar celana.

"Sssttt… Luhan Ssa'em, aku janji akan pelan, kau jangan khawatir. Tenang saja, percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan mengganggu aegya kita." Sehun berbisik seraya tangannya masih meremas kejantanan Luhan yang masih terbungkus celana berbahan cotton tersebut sementara tangan yang lain melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan.

"Bukan shh itu bodoh! B-bagaimana jikahh ada yang a-ahh-" Luhan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari –miliknya. "S-Sehunnie ahhh j-jebaaal.. ah a-andweee!" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Setiap detik seseorang bisa kapan saja masuk kesini dan menemukan mereka. Luhan benar-benar khawatir dan cemas, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun namun tidak berhasil.

Sehun kembali mendekap Luhan agar Luhan tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Sehun menelusuri leher mulus milik istrinya dan sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya. Sehun membuat beberapa kissmark- miliknya. "Itu adalah bukti kau telah dimiliki seseorang, kalau nanti dia ingin menciummu."

Sehun kemudian mengecup dada Luhan dan berhenti tepat didepan nipple yang kini menegang. Tsk, mulutnya berkata tidak tapi tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya, eoh? Sehun menyeringai. Ia mengecup nipple Luhan, memainkan dengan lidahnya, menghisapnya kuat hingga membuat Luhan mengerang nikmat.

"Ahh… Sehunnie.." Luhan berusaha terus mengigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah. Tidak di pungkirinya, dia sangat menikmati sentuhan Sehun ini. Di usia yang masih remaja, Sehun bisa membuatnya begitu bergairah. Hingga kini pikirannya sudah tak sejalan dengan logikanya dan hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti insting dan gairah yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Luhan cuma bisa berdoa, semoga tidak ada penghuni SM Senior High School yang akan melihat perbuatannya dan Sehun di ruang UKS.

Sehun yang merasa Luhan sudah tak melakukan perlawanan dan memilih pasrah di bawa kendalinya kini tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dengan sigap, Sehun meraih gesper celana Luhan dan melepaskannya sambil terus menciumi perut rata Luhan yang sedikit mulai membesar. "Aegya… m-mianhae… Apppa tidak bermaksud mengganggu." Sehun kembali membuka kancing celana Luhan dan menarik resletingnya, lalu tangannya meraih dan menggenggam kejantanan Luhan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, ia meremas kejantanan Luhan dibalik underwear milik istrinya.

"Ahh… S-Sehunnie cepatlah s-sedikit sebelum a-ada yang datang enghh ahh."

Luhan pun tak mau hanya diam, ia lalu meraih gesper milik Sehun dan melepaskannya. Dengan cepat Luhan membuka kancing celana suaminya dan menurunkan resleting Sehun. Luhan mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun tanpa melepaskan underwear Sehun. Luhan memijat-mijat kejantanan suaminya lalu tangan halusnya menelusuri milik Sehun dari pangkal hingga ujungnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Sshh ahh… sudah t-tidak sabar eoh?" Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Dengan sigap Sehun menarik celana dan underwear Luhan hingga terlepas. Sehun menelan ludah, meski ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ketelanjangan Luhan, namun baru kali ini ia benar-benar tersadar akan keindahan tubuh Luhan. Bagaimana bisa tubuh seorang namja bisa begitu halus?

Luhan menunduk malu saat suaminya menatap dirinya dengan wajah lapar (?). Luhan-pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun. Diraihnya celana Sehun yang sudah setengah terbuka itu lalu menurunkan beserta underwear Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan jelas ukuran kejantanan suaminya yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu lebih besar dari miliknya. Ahh~ rasanya ia ingin memasukkan dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Tapi, Luhan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu…

"Wae, Luhan? Kau suka milikku, hmm?" Sehun merebahkan Luhan ke sofa dengan posisi membelakanginya, kemudian tangan Sehun kini tengah mengelus-elus –hole Luhan yang kini seperti berkedut, seolah mengundang kejantanan Sehun memasukinya.

"Ahh n-ne… Sehunnie, sooohh b-big aghhrrhh." Luhan memekik tertahan saat dirasakannya satu jari Sehun tengah menerobos paksa memaski rectumnya. Sehun menggerakkan jarinya pelan.

"p-pelan.. ah a-appo Sehunnie ahh." Luhan mencengkram kuat sofa tersebut.

Dalam keadaan sadar, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit saat Sehun memasukinya. "Arghh ahh!" Luhan kembali merintih menahan sakit saat Sehun menambahkan jari keduanya.

"Tahan baby, nanti kau akan menikmatinya." Sehun menciumi tengkuk dan punggung Luhan untuk mengurang sakitnya sambil tangan yang lain kembali meraih kejantanan Luhan dan melakukan –_handjob_ (?).

Rasa nikmat yang diberikan Sehun pada kejantanannya itu sedikit mengurangi sakit pada daerah _hole_nya. Sehun kembali menambahkan jari kegitanya dan menggerakkan jari-jari tersebut semakin lama semakin cepat dan terus berusaha menemukan sweet spot Luhan.

"AAARHGRHH! THERE! Ahh ahhh shh f-fasterrr Hunnie ahh!" Luhan mendesah nikmat saat Sehun berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya.

Sehun mengeluar ketiga jarinya lalu membantu Luhan berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya. Nampak wajah Luhan sedikit kecewa karena Sehun menghentikan kenikmatan yang baru saja didapatnya. Sehun kembali meraih dagu Luhan dan ciuman panas itu kembali terjadi sembari Sehun berpindah posisi dihadapan sofa. "Eumphh ahh."

Luhan yang kini mengerti maksud Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terduduk disofa. Luhan tersenyum nakal lalu kembali melumat bibir Sehun. "Naiki aku Luhannie."

Luhan mengangguk lalu naik di pangkuan Sehun dengan kedua kaki Luhan berpijak pada sofa tersebut. Sehun memeluk leher Sehun dan memposisikan _hole_-nya tepat pada kejantanan Sehun.

"A-aaghrhh…." Teriak tertahan keduanya saat Luhan mendorong pinggulnya dengan sedikit hentakan kebawah hingga kejantanan Sehun tertanam sempurna. Terlihat butiran bening mengalir di pipi Luhan. Sehun yang mengerti rasa sakit yang dialami istrinya segera kembali meraup bibir Luhan dan melumatnya untuk mengurangi sakit. "Eumhh mmpp ah."

Luhan merasakan sakit pada hole-nya sedikit berkurang lalu melepaskan ciuman. Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan membenamkan kepalanya dileher Sehun lalu perlahan menggerakkan pinggangnya sangat pelan.

Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan dan membantunya bergerak naik turun di atasnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain kembali meraih kejantanan Luhan.

"S-sehun… aghh enghh sooohh b-big.." Luhan perlahan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya naik turun di atas pangkuan Sehun. Keduanya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu kasar, mengingat saat ini didalam perut Luhan, ada aegya mereka

"Ooghh y-you're soooohh tight uughh.. Luhan ahh." desah nikmat Sehun saat dinding-dinding _hole _Luhan meremas kejantanannya. "Ahhh shhh ahh."

"Arrhh Sehunnie." erang Luhan seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kejantanan suaminya menyentuh _sweet spot_ milik-nya.

.

***Q* **

.

Di tempat lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan, seorang namja cantik tengah berjalan mondar mandi di lorong sekolah mencari seseorang, -lebih tepatnya seorang guru biologi yang sudah terlambat lima belas menit masuk kekelas.

Ketua kelas 3A, kelas yang seharusnya dimasuki Luhan saat ini telah melaporkan bahwa sonsaengnim cantik itu tak kunjung memasuki kelas mereka.

Kelas ini memang kelas unggulan, dimana murid yang berada didalamnya pun tergolong cerdas dan rajin, mereka akan mencari keberadaarn Sonsangnim yang terlambat masuk kelas, berdeda dengan kelas Sehun yang dengan rata-rata murid berandal, sama sepertinya. Mereka tentu akan senang kalau Ssa'em mereka melewatkan kelas begitu saja. Ketua kelas 3A, kelas yang seharusnya dimasuki Luhan saat ini telah melapor pada Yixing atau lebih tepatnya bertanya pada Yixing karena Luhan tidak masuk kelas. Yixing berusaha menghubungi ponsel Luhan namun Luhan ternyata meninggalkan ponselnya di ruang guru.

"Tsk, kemana sih sebenarnya dia? Tidak biasanya membolos mengajar." Yixing mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali terakhir dia bersama Luhan. Maklum, daya ingat sonsaengnim satu ini memang sedikit terganggu, jadi ia butuh usaha keras untuk mengingat sesuatu. Pertandingan… lapangan basket… Sehun… kalah… terluka… dan… "Oh ya UKS!" dengan segera Yixing memantapkan kakinya menuju ruangan UKS.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Yixing kini telah berada di depan pintu UKS….

.

**Back to HunHan..**

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berada di ruang UKS, dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka…

"Aggrrhh w-wanna c-cumm… ahh Sehunnie…" Luhan memejamkan matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun di atas Sehun.

"Ssshh-together baby." Tangan Sehun yang bekerja pada kejantanan Luhan semakin cepat.

"A-aakkh!" erang nikmat mereka bersama-sama saat telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan…

Sehun mengeluarkan cairan cintahnya didalam _hole_ Luhan. Sementara kini tangan Sehun penuh dengan _cum_ istrinya… Sehun menyenderkan dirinya di sofa di ikuti Luhan yang ambruk di atasnya.

"Hosh hosh hosh." nafas mereka masih tersengah-engah. Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan di atasnya.

**. **

**Yixing** terpaku didepan pintu ruang UKS saat mendengar erangan nikmat yang berasal dari dalam ruang tersebut. Ia sangat mengenal salah satu dari suara yang mendesah itu. Suara... Luhan gegenya!

Dengan tangan bergetar, Yixing meraih ganggang pintu ruang UKS dan membukanya dengan kasar dan wajahnya memerah padam saat melihat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan dengan keringat yang bercucuran di tubuh mereka serta nafas yang masih tersengah-engah… dan mereka _full-naked_.

Mendengar pintu malang yang di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, Sehun dan Luhan menoleh kearah pintu tersebut dan menemukan sesosok pria cantik dengan wajah merah padam yang- errr seperti ingin mencincang mereka berdua dan membuat soup tulang belulang mereka. *

"Y-yixing..."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**alurnya semacam membelok sedikit dri chapter sebelumnya, hahahaa! mksdnya, soal ngidam itu, gue pending chapter depan ya (?) ngidam ala Sehunnie (?) wks... krna chapter ini memasukkan sedikit konflik para orang ke-3 xD**

**ga papa ya ada si daun itu (?) abis gue mau make cast siapa lagi, anak F(x) tinggal amber doang, rada gmna gtu klo di pasangin ma Thehun.. terus nama hyungnya Sehun itu.. Oh Sun Woo (?) gue maksa gitu ya? wks.. gue udh nyari2 nama hyung kandungnya, tp ga nemu2 jg.. ada yg tahu kaga? kasih tau dong.. mau pake Chanyeol gtu, jadi Oh Chanyeol (?) itu tambah maksa wks..**

**soal NC nih, gimana dong, gue udh mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan, hasilnya cuma segitu. klo mau hot berdiri di sebelah kompor lah bacanya wkwkwkwwkk... dan ncnya semacam di cut ya xD kepanjangan sih chapter ini.. **

**makasih soal kritikan dan sarannya.. nanti klo sempat aku balas di PM ya...**

**see you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**SonSsa'em is Mine!**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Suasana hening sejenak. Yixing masih berdiri terpaku di pintu dengan tatapan mematikan menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang masih dalam posisinya. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tak berani menatap Yixing yang kini sudah seperti bom waktu dan bisa kapan saja meledak dan menghancurkan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah takut dan malu. Atau sih lebih tepatnya Luhan saja yang malu, Sehun sih santai saja.

"YAAAKKK, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, EOH! AISHH, LUHAN GE, CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU DAN KEMBALI KEKELAS. ANAK-ANAK MENUNGGU DIKELAS DAN MENCARIMU DARI TADI." Yixing berteriak cukup keras sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Nunna, pelankan suaramu…."

"DIAM KAU! SEHUN-AHH, KAU TIDAK AKAN LOLOS DARIKU SETELAH INI!" Ucap Yixing semakin meninggikan suaranya dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"N-ne Yixing." Luhan berusaha berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun. Suamina itu membantu Luhan dengan memegangi pinggul Luhan. "Ahhh." Mereka sedikit mendesah saat penyatuan mereka terlepas.

"Aishh kalian benar-benar ceroboh." Yixing memalingkan mukanya tak enak melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Luhan turun dari pangkuan Sehun lalu memunguti bajunya yang berserakan di lantai dan buru-buru memakainya lagi. Begitupun dengan Sehun, tapi suaminya itu melakukannya dengan santai.

Shit! mengapa nunna –menyebalkan ini kesini sih. Ck! mengganggu saja. Rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Padahal ia berniat melarikan Luhannie dari sini dan melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka dirumah.

"Luhan-ge, bersihkan dirimu dengan tissu. Rapikan penampilanmu dan bersikap normal saja, jangan sampai murid-murid itu mencurigaimu. Bilang saja tadi kau di panggil kepala sekolah. Cepatlah kekelas sekarang. Aku akan menangani suamimu ini." jelas Yixing lalu menatap tajam Sehun yang masih santai memasang kancing bajunya satu persatu.

"N-ne Xing." Luhan menuruti semua perintah Yixing lalu berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar ruang UKS meninggalkan Sehun dan Yixing. Tsk, sebenarnya disini, siapa sih yang hyungnya? Terkadang, Yixing memang bersikap seolah ia adalah hyung-nya Luhan.

Suasana kembali hening…

Yixing kembali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh…

"Yaa, Yixing nunna… k-kenapa menatapku begitu. Aishh, bukankah kau dan hyungku yang mesum itu yang selalu memberi contoh ini kepadaku dan Luhan." ucap Sehun santai.

Yixing menghela napas kesal lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau lihat itu, Oh Sehun!" Yixing menunjuk kearah sudut dinding bagian atas tepat di atas Sehun berdiri.

"Hmm~" gumam Sehun seraya kembali mengenakan Jas sekolahnya. Lagi-lagi dengan santai Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Yixing mengarah. "C-cctv…." Kali ini Sehun tak bisa santai. Mulutnya membelalak lebar serta kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Hah! Berdoa saja kau dan Luhan ge masih di lindungi Tuhan, Pabbo! Sekarang kau keruang kepala sekolah, karena disana juga terpasang _DVR card_-nya. Aku akan keruang Komputerisasi sekolah." Yixing langsung berlari keluar menuju suatu ruangan. Ya, tepatnya ruangan sistem Komputerisasi sekolah.

Sekarang Sehun benar-benar sangat ketakutan. B-bagaimana ini? Ahh pabbo-ya! Ahghrhh! Sehun berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Hosh hosh hosh." Napas Yixing terengah saat ia sampai ke ruangan Komputerisasi sekolah dengan berlari. Sepanjang berlari tadi, ia terus menerus berdoa agar Tuhan masih melindungi gegenya dan Sehun. Dan well… ternyata doanya terkabul, Tuhan masih melindungi Luhan dan Sehun.

Yixing mengitari pandangannya ke ruangan itu, ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Kemana petugas disini? ahh terserahlah, karena justru itu memang yang diharapkan. Yixing langsung duduk didepan sebuah Komputer yang tersambung dengan_ DVR card. _Ya, memang ada dua Komputer yang di lengkapi_ DVR_ _card_ di sekolah ini, salah satunya Komputer khusus yang ada di salah satu ruangan Komputer sekolah serta Komputer yang berada di ruangan Kepala sekolah.

Tak cukup jelas memamng, alasan mengapa ruangan UKS itu dipasang CCTV. Ya, memang SM Senior High School merupakan sekolah yang cukup disiplin hingga tak satupun sudut di sekolah ini yang terlepas dari mata si Botak berkacamata itu. Mungkin saja untuk memantau kalau-kalau ada siswa yang mencoba bolos dan tidur di ruangan UKS. Ya, tentunya WC tidak di pasang kok.

"Yess! Selesai, hampir saja." Yixing mengusap dadanya lega. Yixing men-display lalu _men-delete_ semua _record_ adegan panas Luhan dan Sehun di UKS yang baru saja berlangsung tersebut.

"Yixing, kau sedang apa?"

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain…

Sehun telah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Dengan perasaan gugup Sehun mengendap-endap membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Sehun-ah? …."

Deg~~~ Jantung Sehun hampir mau copot. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke suara yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Aahh Kai." Sehun bernapas lega saat mendapati seseorang yang hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot itu adalah sahabatnya, Kai.. "Kau… syukurlah."

"Ehh, kenapa?" Kai terlihat bingung.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau tunggu disini dan awasi jika ada yang menuju kesini, arasso!" ucap Sehun.

"Ya? Tapi untuk apa?"

"Aishh, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, nanti ku jelaskan!" ucapnnya lalu segera masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kai hanya mengangguk, dia sudah sangat paham dengan kearoganan Sehun. Turuti saja lah.

Sehun segera duduk di kursi milik pak kepala sekolah yang botak tersebut. Ada dua Komputer di ruangan ini, Sehun kemudian menuju Komputer yang terpasang _DVR Card_.. Ia segera membuka software di Komputer tersebut yang mengatur sistem _DVR card_ yang terpasang di Komputer itu, kemudian mematikan camera yang ada diruang kepala sekolah agar apa yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang tak terekam. Sehun kemudian segera mem-_display_ rekaman yang berpusat di Ruang UKS beberapa menit yang lalu dan rekaman saat ia masuk dan duduk di tempat ini untuk segera men-_delete_-nya. Tapi tunggu…..

Sebuah seringainya tersimpul dibibirnya. Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mematikannya dan mencabut memory-card ponselnya. Kemudian ia memasukkan memory tersebut pada _USB Flash Drive_.

"Ku rasa ini akan berguna nanti." ucapnya tersenyum puas.

Sehun lalu segera melepaskan memory card tersebut dan memasukkan kedalam saku jas sekolahnya. Sehun kembali pada fokusnya menghapus rekaman adegan panas mereka di ruangan UKS beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ahh rekamannya cukup bersih.." ya, _camera_ yang di gunakan pada ruang UKS memang menggunakan kamera berwarna _CCD_ di tambah pencahayaan yang cukup bagus di ruangan itu.

"Oke, beres!" ucapnya lega. Sehun kemudian dengan santainya berdiri dan keluar menghampiri Kai yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Ayo pergi." ucapnya lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kai yang masih menunggu penjelasannya.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau tadi mencuri soal ujian eoh?" Tanya Kai seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun.

"Ne… aish tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil." ucapnya lagi dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Eoh? lain kali kita lakukan lagi saat si botak itu tidak ada di tempat, bagaimana?" ucap Kai bersemengat.

"Hmm, tentu saja."

.

.

"S-shindong hyung. Hah, itu… a-aku hmm I-itu tadi aku kehilangan kucingku, k-karena itu aku mencoba melacak keberadaannya lewat CCTV sekolah. Hehee," jelas Yixing asal.

"Aigo. Apa kau membawa Molly lagi? Ck, dasar." Tanya Shindong heran. Si petugas ruang Komputerisasi ini yang baru dari WC ini tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"N-ne. Ah ternyata aku baru ingat. Molly tadi pagi ku titipkan dengan tetanggaku."

Shindong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia cukup maklum dengan tingkat ke-pikunan Yixing yang sudah berada di stadium akhir itu.

" L-lalu kau darimana hyung?" Tanya Yixing gugup.

"E-ehh i-ini dari WC. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku diare. Ah, aku rasa terlalu banyak makan mie instans!" jawab Shindong sedikit malu.

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

"Selamat siang anak-anak." Luhan dengan perasaan gugup akhirnya memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kelas 3A, kelas yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadirannya. "Ah, m-mian… sebelumnya aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Tadi mendadak di panggil kepala sekolah, jadi agak terlambat." ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne… gwenchana Ssa'em!" ucap mereka kompak.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ah syukurlah. Ucapnya dalam hati. Dan sekarang dengan sisa waktu yang ada Luhan mulai memberikan materi pelajaran, dengan pikiran yang kacau tentunya. Ck! Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya harus memberi materi pelajaran tentang REPRODUKSI kepada murid-muridnya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja selesai bercinta. Bahkan bagian selatannya masih terasa perih dan penuh. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya duduk tidak nyaman di kursinya.

Luhan mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa bisa seceroboh itu. Dan sekarang Luhan tak bisa fokus mengajar murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku kalian pada bab reproduksi manusia."

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

Bugh~ sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengenai wajah tampan sang berandal sekolah itu. Sehun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah karena memang tak ada perlawanan saat gempalan tangan Yixing tepat mengenai pipi kanannya hingga bibir Sehun berdarah. Wajahnya sih memang tak kalah cantik dari makhluk yang namanya yeoja, tapi tenaganya ternyata setara dengan –Mike Tyson ternyata. Pikir Sehun.

Mereka kini tengah berada di lapangan sekolah. Sekolah telah bubar sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Yixing menyeret Sehun ke tempat itu bermaksud memberi pelajaran tambahan pada bocah ingusan yang hampir saja menghancurkan hidup gege kesayangannya itu.

Yixing menarik kerah baju Sehun dan memaksa adik iparnya ini berdiri kembali. Sementara di sampingnya, Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa menatap iba suaminya. Dia tahu, disini dia dan Sehun memang bersalah. Dan mereka pantas mendapati amarah Yixing.

"Kau tahu, karena kecerobohanmu tadi, kau bisa saja menghancurkan hidup Luhan ge, Sehun. aishhh! Ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau berbuat seperti ini. Kalau sampai terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Aku akan membunuhmu Oh sehun!" Yixing lalu mendorong Sehun kembali hingga kembali tersungkur di tanah.

"Dan kau Luhan ge, seharusnya kau bisa menahan dirimu, aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan bayimu ge. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Sekarang pulanglah, kurasa bocah mesum ini perlu di obati." Yixing melirik sekilas Sehun yang masih meraba daerah bibirnya yang berdarah. Yixing lalu pergi menuju Parkiran, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih terpaku di tempat mereka.

"Sehunnie, gwenchanayo? Sakit ne?" Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya berdiri.

"M-mian…"

"Gwenchana. Ini tak sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga salah." ucapnya lalu menatap lekat suaminya.

"Yixing nunna lumayan juga ternyata."

"Tsk! Aishh sudah di hajar sampai berdarah seperti itu, masih saja meremehkan Yixing." Luhan meletakkan tangan Sehun di bahunya untuk memapah Sehun. Aish padahal yang sakit pipi Sehun bukan kakinya, ani?

"Hahahaaa, tetap saja aku takkan pernah memanggilnya, hyung!" balas Sehun santai.

"Ya, ku adukan pada Yixing nanti biar dia menghajarmu lagi, eoh." ancam Luhan.

"Andwe!"

"Hahahaa. Ternyata berandalan sekolah kelas satu ini takut dengan seorang pria cantik yang ia sering panggil nunna, hm." Ledek Luhan.

"Aishh, b-bukan takut. Tapi kan, dia adalah kakak iparku. Mana mungkin aku melawannya." Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Tsk, takut sih mengaku saja! dasar payah!"

Luhan melepaskan rangkulannya Sehun lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang semakin cemberut menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada.

"Yak! Awas kau Xi Luhan!"

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

"Awww p-perih, appo.. pelan pelan ah!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sekarang ia tengah berbaring di kasur sementara Luhan duduk di tepi kasur sambil mengkompres bibir suaminya yang sedikit membengkak karena pukulan Yixing tadi.

"Yak! Kenapa kau membentakku? Aishh ini kompres saja sendiri!" Luhan melempar handuk kecil yang digunakannya untuk mengkompres bibir Sehun itu tepat diwajah suaminya.

"Begitu saja marah. Ayo kompres lagi baby!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Yahh." Sehun mendesah kecewa, terpaksa Sehun mengambil handuk kompres tersebut dan mengkompres bibirnya sendiri. "Tega sekali." rutuknya.

Luhan masih bergeming. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan kembali merebut handuk kompres tersebut dan kembali mengompres bibir Sehun. Sehun tersenyum diam-diam melihatnya.

"Pasti Yixing nunna sangat sayang padamu. Luhan beruntung punya sepupu seperti dia." ucap Sehun seraya mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Eoh?" Luhan menghentikan kegiatan kemudian menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. "Kau juga punya Junmyun, dan dia juga sangat sayang padamu. Lalu kau juga masih orang tua..."

"Aku membenci mereka…. "

"Sehun….."

"Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang sangat ku benci di dunia ini." Sehun menatap Luhan lekat.

"N-nuguya?" Luhan melihat aura kebencian terpancar di mata Sehun.

"Dia adalah…. Kekasih hyungku. Lima tahun yang lalu. Semenjak ayah dan ibu berpisah, hyung memutuskan untuk ikut bersama ibu, sementara ayah menahanku bersamanya. Aku sangat jarang bertemu hyung, dia selalu sibuk dengan hidupnya sendiri semenjak dia bilang dia punya kekasih. Aku benci karena orang itu, aku jadi kehilangan perhatian hyungku. Waktu itu adalah hari ulang tahunku dan hari itu hyung berjanji padaku untuk menemuiku dan merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku menunggunya sangat lama. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menelpon dan bilang dia tak bisa datang karena kekasihnya itu membutuhkannya. Aku benar-benar marah tapi dia tetap memilih kekasihrnya. Di dalam perjalan ke rumah kekasihnya, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Aku... takkan memaafkan orang itu…. Aku sangat membencinya. Dia yang telah menyebabkan kematian hyungku. Aku benar-benar benci padanya, Luhan." Sehun menggempalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Sorot matanya tajam memancarkan amarah yang selama ini seolah ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat didalam sikap cueknya. Matanya pun kini berkaca-kaca.

Luhan meraih Sehun kepelukannya. "Ssstt, tenanglah Sehun. Hyungmu juga pasti sangat sayang padamu. " Luhan mengelus-elus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkan suaminya.

"Lalu, kenapa dia lebih memilih orang itu dari pada adiknya sendiri, Lu?"

"Aku yakin, hyungmu pasti punya alasan yang kuat. Alasan yang belum sempat ia jelaskan."

Cukup lama Sehun terdiam dalam pelukan Luhan. Ia tahu jika suaminya itu tengah menahan tangisnya.  
>"Tapi tetap saja, aku membenci orang itu, Lu."<p>

Kali ini, Luhan lah yang terdiam. Entah mengapa, cerita Sehun seperti de javu baginya. Luhan seolah di tarik kembali ke masa lalu yang berusaha ia lupakan...

"L-Luhan..."

Suara Sehun menyadarkannya kembali. "Nde?"

"Mau es krim!"

Luhan _sweet drop_. Kemana perginya Sehun yang penuh amarah dan kebencian tadi? Ck! Dia kembali menjadi Sehun yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Minta es krim? Tumben sekali. Apa dia mengidam lagi? Ah cuma mengidam es krim tidak terlalu aneh. Pikir Luhan.

"Tiba-tiba ingin makan es krim, Luhan."

"Apa kau mengidam lagi?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Karena tiba-tiba ingin es krim." Ucapnya semangat persis seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan es krim.

"Baiklah. Aku punya persediaan banyak es krim di kulkas." Luhan lalu berdiri hendak ke dapur.

"Tapi aku ingin es krim rasa Luhan Ssa'em!"

Seketika itu juga Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. "A-apa kau bilang?" Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun. "E-es krim rasa L-Luhan Ssa'em? YA! MANA ADA YANG SEPERTI ITU, JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Aish, pokoknya tidak mau tahu! Aku mau es krim rasa Luhan Ssa'em sekarang juga. Kalau tidak…. Kalau tidak… Ssa'em tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini!" rengek Sehun.

"O-omooo, anak ini benar-benar!" Luhan berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Sehun yang tengah mem-poutkan bibirnya. Luhan sudah cukup mengenal watak suaminya. Kalau tidak di turuti, mungkin bukan hanya tidak bisa tidur, tapi sepanjang malam dia akan terus mendengar Sehun merengek-rengek padanya. Tapi... tapi dimana ia bisa menemukan es krim rasa dirinya. Ck! Sehun sudah tidak waras. Aishh kapan sih acara ngidam-mengidam ini berakhir? Menyusahkan sekali! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Luhan, mengapa melamun? Aku mau es krimku sekarang!" perintah Sehun seenaknya.

"Ya baiklah. Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Luhan lalu beranjak kedapur.

.

.

Luhan sekarang hanya bisa mondar mandir di depan kulkas. Sudah lima belas menit ia hanya mondar mandir sambil terus memikirkan sebuah ide. Sedari tadi Sehun terus berteriak memanggilnya. "Ahhghrhh! Es krim… rasa… L-Luhan Ssa'em? Apa aku harus meminta kedai es krim untuk membuat resep dengan rasa Luhan Ssa'em sekarang juga? Hah! Yang benar saja?" Luhan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kalau begini, lebih baik aku saja yang mengidam dan menyusahkan bocah itu, aishh!"

"Luhan….. lama sekali?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun memanggilnya.

"Aishh tunggulah, aku sedang membuatnya." bohong Luhan.

Luhan kemudian membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan cup es krim coklat. Sebuah –_smirk_- terkembang di bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana menciptakan es krim rasa Luhan Ssa'em." Luhan membuka cup eskrim tersebut lalu mengambil sebuah sendok dan mengaduk-aduk es krim coklat itu agar sedikit mencair.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan naik dan duduk di atas meja makan. "Oh Sehun, kau pasti suka es krim buatanku. Es krim rasa Luhan Ssa'em, bukan?" Luhan membuka kancing pajamanya serta menurunkan celananya. Bisa dibilang sekarang dia hampir naked. Luhan lalu melumuri dada, perut hingga selengkangannya dengan es krim yang sudah mencair tadi.

"Sehunnie… Come here baby! Es krimmu sudah siap." teriak Luhan dengan nada yang agak menggoda.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring santai menunggu Luhan kembali kekamar sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggilnya. Kenapa tidak membawa es krimnya kekamar saja. Pikir Sehun. Ia kemudian bangkit dan beranjak ke dapur dimana Luhan berada.

Sehun berjalan santai menuju dapur, tapi saat mendongakkan kepalanya di pintu dapur, Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut menemukan Luhan yang tengah berbaring di atas meja makan dan pajama yang dipakainya sudah hampir lepas serta tubuh atasnya sudah di lumuri es krim coklat.

"L-luhan… a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Sehun kini sudah berdiri didepan Luhan. Tepatnya di antara selengkangan Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi dingin yang menyerang daerah sensitive-nya. "S-Sehunnie, ini adalah es krim rasa L-Luhan Ssa'em yang kau p-pinta." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Lagi-lagi Sehun melongo. Entah mengapa otaknya sangat lama bekerja kali ini. Bukankah biasa hal yang berhubungan dengan –mesum, Sehun cepat sekali menangkapnya.

"Ahh.. S-Sehun, silahkan menikmati~" Luhan mendesah di sela kalimatnya.

"Ohh~ astaga Lu, kau nakal sekali.. of course baby~" Sehun lalu naik ke atas meja dan menindih Luhan.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sehun mulai menjilati dada Luhan yang sudah di lumuri es krim sambil sesekali menggigit memberikan -kiss mark.

"Ahh~ tunggu, a-apa bibirmu perih?…" Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Aku bisa menahannya." -_wink_- Sehun kini beranjak ke bawah, dan sekarang adalah kedua nipple Luhan. "Eumhh ahh~ L-Luhan Ssa'em... es krimnya sangat nikmat~"

"Ahh ahh yes~." Luhan mengerang nikmat saat lidah Sehun memainkan nipple-nya.

Sehun semakin semangat menikmati 'es krim spesialnya', lidahnya terus menyapu permukaan kulit Luhan, terus ke bawah hingga kini tepat berada di peru istrinya. Dijilat dan sesekali di kecupnya perut istrinya yang tengah hamil muda tersebut. Sehun menyeringai saat melihat kejantanan istrinya yang sudah menegang. Sehun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya memadang Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati _service_-nya.

Sehun semakin melebarkan selengkangan Luhan lalu meraih cup es krim coklat yang ada di samping Luhan menumpahkan es krim yang sudah mencair itu tepat di kejantanan Luhan yang sudah sangat tegang. Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibir. "S-suck me ah~"

"As you wish, baby~" Sehun menjilati kejantanan Luhan persis seperti sedang menjilat es krim. Sehun kemudian memasukkan kejantanan Luhan kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap-hisapnya kuat.

"Ahh ahh S-Sehun~" Luhan hanya bisa terus mendesah menikmatinya.

Hingga hampir sepuluh menit akhirnya Luhan merasa perutnya sedikit mual dan menggelinjang pertanda ia sudah hampir klimaks.

"Aaahh Sehunniee!" Luhan pun mencapai –orgasme-nya.

Sehun menelan cairan Luhan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya tanpa ragu dan jijik lalu menjilati sisa es krim pada kejantanan Luhan hingga bersih.

"Ahh rasanya sangat manis, gomawo S-saem." Sehun beranjak di samping Luhan lalu mencium sekilas kening Luhan.

"Ah ah ahhh... " napas Luhan masih terengah-engah. Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Namun…..

Ting tong…. Ting tong…..

Suara bel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi sukses meng-interupsi adegan tatap-tatapan Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya langsung duduk dan merapikan diri mereka.

"Sehun, buka kan pintu. Aku mau merapikan diri dulu." Luhan kembali mengenakan underwear serta celananya serta mengancing pajamanya.

"Aishh mengganggu sekali." rutuk Sehun seraya turun dari meja itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

Sehun langsung membuka pintu apartment dengan wajah yang -bisa di bilang cukup kesal pada tamu yang datang. Namun seketika matanya membelalakkan saat melihat dua orang namja yang menjadi tamunya dan Luhan malam itu.

"K-kalian?" Sehun terpaku melihat tatapan tajam Yixing kepadanya.

"Nde! Wae? Apa kau tidak suka aku kesini Oh Sehun?" Tanya Yixing yang sekarang langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam apartment Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ah, Sehun-ah. Hyung sudah dengar semuanya. Cukup pukulan Yixing tadikan untuk memperingatimu." Ucap Junmyun yang kemudian masuk menyusul kekasih-nya.

"Hah, apa-apaan mereka. Aishh, mengesalkan sekali!" Sehun kembali menutup pintu apartmentnya lalu menyusul Yixing dan Junmyun yang sudah seenaknya masuk dan mengganggu _lovey dovey_-nya bersama Luhan.

"Luhan ge? sedang apa didapur?" Tanya Yixing saat Luhan menampakkan dirinya di ruang tamu.

"Eoh? k-kalian?" tak berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan juga terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Yixing dan Junmyun ke apartment mereka tanpa memberi tahu terlebih daLuhan.

Sementara Junmyun dan Yixing tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu tersebut dan saling memberi kode. "Gege, Sehun.. malam ini aku dan Junmyun akan menginap di sini. Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Aku belum bisa mempercayai Sehun sepenuhnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk sementara mengawasinya." Jelas Yixing menatap Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"MWOOOO?" Seru Sehun dan Luhan kompak.

"Apa kau keberatan Luhan ge?" Yixing kini menatap Luhan seolah mengintimidasi.

"A-ani T-tentu saja t-tidak." jawab Luhan sedikit gugup. Yah, walau sebenarnya Luhan sangat keberatan, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kalau Yixing sudah seperti itu.

"Hmm baguslah. " ucap Yixing penuh dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sementara disisi lain, Sehun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa ataupun protes dengan keputusan sepihak Yixing yang ingin menginap di apartment mereka.

.

.

Yixing melempar dua bantal dan mengambil sebuah selimut lalu di bentangkan di lantai sebelah kasur milik Sehun dan Luhan. "Kalian berdua tidur disini, atau di sofa terserah. Aku dan Luhan ge akan tidur di kasur." jelas Yixing seraya menatap bergantian Sehun dan Junmyun yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"MWO?" Sehun berseru tak terima. "Nunna, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun juga ini kamarku, ini apartmentku." Protes Sehun.

"Apa peduliku!" balas Yixing.

"Ah Yixing sayang, kenapa aku juga ikutan di hukum?" protes Junmyun.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau itu hyungnya Sehun, jadi terima saja." jelas jYixing.

Junmyun hanya bisa menghela napas, ia tahu Zhang Yixing tidak bisa di lawan kalau sudah seperti ini. Sementara Sehun yang berdiri di samping Junmyun hanya bisa terkikik melihat hyung tampannya itu seperti seme-seme takut uke.

"Yah, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Junmyun menatap geram adik sepupunya itu.

"Tidak ada!" balas Sehun.

"Aishh sudahlah. Jangan berisik, kami mau tidur. Kalau kalian berisik, aku akan mengusir kalian dari kamar ini." jelas Yixing lagi yang langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur.

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adik, calon adik ipar dan suaminya tersebut. Merekalah keluarga Luhan sekarang, mereka lah orang-orang yang sangat penting buat Luhan. Luhan pun beranjak ke tempat tidur menyusul dongsaeng cantiknya itu.

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

Luhan duduk gelisa di sebuah café yang dulu ia dan Kris sering kunjungi. Karena kebodohan Sehun, kini ia terpaksa setuju pergi berkencang dengan Kris. Sementara didepannya kini Kris duduk sambil terus memandanginya.

"Luhan, kau mau makan apa? Oh ya, setelah ini, Bagaimana kalau kita menonton? Kau setujukan?" Tanya Kris seraya meraih tangan Luhan ke genggamannya.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris. "Eoh, t-terserah kau saja Kris." Luhan melirik ke sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut café tersebut. Seseorang yang sedari tadi terus mengawasinya.

"Hmm baiklah." terlihat Kris sedikit kesal dengan penolakan Luhan.

.

.

Luhan mencoba kembali fokus pada makanan yang telah di pesannya dan berusaha terus menghindari pembicaraan apapun dengan Kris. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin Sehun yang sedang terus mengawasinya di sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut café ini menjadi lepas kendali dan menyerang Kris seperti yang telah ia katakan sebelum pergi berkencan dengan Kris.

.

.

**Flashback…**

Sehun terlihat frustasi dan uring-uringan di ruang tamu apartmentnya dan Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, sebentar lagi istrinya akan pergi berkencan dengan pria lain.

"Sehunnah, mengapa dari tadi mondar-mandir begitu?" Tanya Luhan yang kini telah sangat rapi.

Sehun langsung menghambur dan memeluk Luhan. "Andwe…. Aku tidak rela Luhan pergi dengannya!"

"Hey hey tenanglah. Aku hanya menganggap ini hanya hang out dengan seorang sahabat lama, bukan pergi berkencan dengannya, arasso!" Luhan menenangkan Sehun di pelukannya. "Sehunnah, Kris sudah menungguku di bawah. Aku pergi sekarang ne!" ucap Luhan lagi seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Aish tidak bisa. Pokoknya aku akan mengawasi kalian. Kalau dia macam-macam aku akan langsung menghajarnya saat itu juga."

"Ya ya baiklah. Aegya, lihatlah uri Appa sangat cemburuan. Sekarang kita pergi ne." Luhan terkikik sembari meraba perutnya. Ia kemudian menggenggam dan menarik tangan Sehun menuju pintu keluar.

**End flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun oppa, kau sedang apa sendirian disini? Menunggu seseorang?"

"D-daeun, ah a-aniya. A-aku.. aku hanya sedang bosan." Sehun kaget saat tiba-tiba Daeun telah duduk manis di hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Wah, ternyata seorang playboy bisa merasa bosan juga, eoh? ku kira kau tidak akan pernah merasa bosan karena begitu banyak yeoja yang berebut ingin di ajak pergi denganmu, eoh?"

"Aishh, diam lah! kau kenapa cerewet sekali sih!" Sehun menatap kesal pada yeoja manis didepannya itu.

Kehadiran Daeun membuatnya kehilangan fokus untuk mengawasi Luhan, karena gadis itu tak bisa berhenti bicara.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain…

B-bukankah itu Daeun? Mengapa dia bersama Sehun? Apa mereka juga berkencan? Bisik Luhan dalam hati. Luhan terus melirik ke arah Sehun dan mengawasinya. Kini bukan hanya Sehun yang mengawasi Luhan, Luhan juga mengawasi Sehun.

"Luhan? kau kenapa? Dari tadi gelisa sekali?" Tanya Kris yang sedari tadi melihat Luhan yang terus menerus melirik ke samping.

"G-gwenchana Kris."

Kris mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang menyita perhatian Luhan.

.

.

"Oppa, kau kenapa? Sepertinya gelisa sekali?" Daeun menatap Sehun curiga, terlebih saat namja itu terus menerus melirik ke suatu tempat.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Sehun. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak dari mengawasi Luhan dan menatap Daeun.

.

.

"Kris, aku ke toilet sebentar ne." ucap Luhan yang langsung berdiri tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris.

Kris menatap curiga kepergian Luhan, ia sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Luhan. "Apa yang kaua sembunyikan, Lu?"

.

.

M-mau kemana dia? Bisik Sehun dalam hati saat melihat Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Daeun, aku ke toilet dulu ne." Sehun juga langsung berdiri dan beranjak ke toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban Daeun.

Daeun menatap punggung Sehun dengan tatapan tak terbaca, namun detik berikutnya senyum gadis yang selalu terlihat ceria itu berubah menjadi senyum licik.. "Xi Luhan."

.

.

Sehun sampai ke toilet dan memperhatikan satu satu orang yang berada disana. Kemana dia? Tanya Sehun dalam hati saat ia tak menemukan Luhan disitu.

"Y-yak!" teriak Sehun saat seseorang menarik paksa dirinya masuk kedalam salah satu toilet yang sebelumnya tertutup. Sehun tersandar ke sisi dinding toilet.

"L-Luhan..."

Luhan menutup dan mengunci toilet tersebut. "Nde…." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun kesal. "Mengapa kau bersama murid baru itu, eoh? apa kalian sudah berjanji untuk bertemu disini, eoh? kalian berkencan?"

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Luhan masih mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun semakin gemes. Sehun membalik posisi mereka sekarang. Luhan bersandar di dinding toilet lalu kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Sehun.

"Sudah pernah ku bilangkan, Daeun itu sama seperti Kai. Kami memang sangat dekat, tapi dia hanya teman bagiku." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan hingga kini kening mereka saling menempel.

"Jjinjayo?" Luhan tersipu malu karena ketahuan cemburu.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Selanjutnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum milik istrinya lalu memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut. Luhan balas melumat bibir Sehun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun. Terdengar desahan di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas.

"Eumhhpp S-sehun.."

.

.

Kris berdiri mematung di depan pintu toilet. Dia melihat semuanya saat Luhan menarik Sehun masuk kedalam toilet dan desahan itu cukup terdengar di telinganya dan menjadi jawaban atas semua kecurigaannya pada Luhan tadi. Kris menggempalkan tangannya dan menatap penuh amarah ke arah pintu toilet tersebut.

"Sekarang, Kris oppa sudah melihat semuanya kan? Mereka…. memang punya hubungan bahkan sudah menikah. Luhan Ssa'em bahkan sedang mengandung anak Oh Sehun."

Kris di kejutkan oleh suara seorang yeoja yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya, juga menatap kearah pintu toilet.

"K-kau… apa kau bilang? Itu tidak mungkin… kau jangan asal bicara!"

"Pelankan suaramu. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya." Daeun menarik Kris menjauh dari toilet.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa kau sebenarnya...?"

"Aku Daeun." Keduanya kini berada cukup jauh dari toilet. "Kita berada di posisi yang sama, oppa. Aku... aku adalah orang yang terlebih dahulu mencintai Sehun, sama sepertimu yang sudah lebih dulu mencintai Luhan, bukan? bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan orang yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita sejak awal, hm? Kau mengerti maksudkukan, Kris oppa?"

Kris menatap lekat-lekat yeoja di depannya. Benar, tujuannya kembali adalah untuk mendapatkan Luhan bukan? yang ternyata diam-diam sudah menikah dengan murid itu. Kris mungkin sulit mempercayai ucapan yeoja yang bahkan tak ia kenal itu, namun bukti nyata di depannya sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Baik, itu berarti kita sepakat menjadi team sekarang. Tenang saja, aku sudah punya kartu as untuk memisahkan mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh Sun Woo!" Daeun tersenyum licik kearah pintu toilet.

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be Continued_**

**_._**

**_hai,_**

ada yang nunggu FF ini?

maaf ya lama...

aku coba ngembangin ide ceritanya tapi ga punya ide lagi (?) mentok sampe situ doang doh

hahahaa

klo ada yg perlu di koreksi jika aku ada kesalahan silahkan

makasih, keep review...

sampai jumpa...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonsaengnim****is Mine!**

_By _**_ Ayyy_Nha_**

**Happy Reading!**

**Warn! **_Typo! Poor EYD! Bad Fiction!_

_Dont Be SiDer_**, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

_Aku…. Mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. aku membutuhkanmu, sekarang bukan hanya bayiku, tapi Xi Luhan juga membutuhkan Oh Sehun dalam hidupnya. Kumohon jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku. Kau tahu, ini semua seperti mimpi. Kau memasuki hidupku dengan cara yang tak bisa ku pahami sampai saat ini. Begitu cepat dan singkat, pertemuan yang sama sekali tak pernah ku inginkan, penyatuan kita tanpa rasa cinta… tapi kebersamaan kita perlahan menumbuhkan rasa itu bahkan semakin hari semakin terasa nyata. Sehun-ah, ku mohon tetaplah bersamaku dan anak kita. Apapun yang terjadi…_ -Xi Luhan.

.

.

**Luhan POV **

Aku masih memandang punggungnya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di toilet. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak tenang, seperti Sehun akan pergi jauh dariku.

Aku kembali ke kursiku dimana ada Kris sedang menungguku disana. Aku juga melirik Sehun yang juga telah berada di kursinya. "Maaf, Kris. Kau menunggu lama?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Ah aku kira dia akan marah tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, hampir lima belas menit aku berada di toilet karena kami berciuman. Sangat sulit bagiku mengendalikan diriku saat Sehun sudah menguasai tubuhku. Ah tidak, bahkan dia sudah menguasahi hatiku sekarang.

"Ne, apa kita jadi nonton film?" tanyaku.

"Hm, terserah padamu, Luhan." jawabnya.

Terserah padaku. Mauku sekarang aku cepat pulang bersama Sehun tentunya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak tega pada Kris. Bagaimanapun dia sangat baik padaku, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. "Baiklah, kita pulang saja." Ahh shiitt. Mianhae Kris, aku benar-benar tak bisa berpura-pura. Aku tidak menginginkan kencan ini. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah bersalahku.

"Ok, aku sudah cukup senang kau mau pergi berkencan denganku walau aku harus menjadikanmu taruhan bersama bocah aneh yang mengejar-ngejarmu itu. Oh, kaliankan tetangga, apa dia sering mengganggumu Luhan?" Tanya Kris yang sukses membuatku gugup.

"Eoh, i-itu hmm ah a-aniya. Dia tidak pernah menggangguku kok." jawabku gugup.

"Ohh baguslah. Beritahu padaku kalau dia macam-macam padamu ne!"

"N-ne." aku sedikit menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Karena tatapan Kris itu seolah menyelidik. Aku meminum jus apel yang tadi ku pesan.

"Luhan, kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau semakin gemuk."

UHUUUKK!… aku tersedak dan memuntahkan minuman yang belum sempat aku telan tadi dan langsung menatap Kris. "Eoh? b-benarkah… hahaha." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Ahahaa, wae? Luhan, kau kenapa?"

"Aku… aku agak pusing, Kris." ucapku seraya memijit-mijit kepalaku.

End Luhan POV

.

.

**Author POV**

"Kau ini sudah berapa hari tidak makan, eoh? Makanmu seperti orang kesurupan begitu." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah yeoja manis di hadapannya.

Daeun berhenti mengunyah dan mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Cerewet sekali!"

"Tsk!" Sehun hanya berdecah. Semenjak mengenalnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka memang sangat dekat dan selalu lengket. Daeun yang tomboy lah yang membuatnya akrab dengan Sehun. Yeah, Sehun menyukai sisi cuek dan apa adanya Daeun. Sama seperti dirinya. Sehun sudah menganggap yeoja ini seperti adiknya sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Daeun, dia sudah mencintai Sehun dan terobsesi pada Sehun.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kuantar pulang!" Sehun lalu meraih ponsel di tangannya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang yang juga tengah berada di café itu, yaitu istrinya.

.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari –_my handsome hubby- _tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. _xD _Ck! Entah sejak kapan nama Sehun di ponselnya dari – _bocah mesum _berubah menjadi_ my handsome hubby_-

_Luhannie, aku akan mengantar Daeun pulang. Kau pulang bersama Kris. Aku percaya padamu. Saranghae :_

Detik berikutnya Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya setelah membaca pesan itu. Cemburu. Luhan benar-benar cemburu sekarang. Dia lebih mementingkan yeoja itu dari pada aku. Aishh awas saja kau nanti, Sehunnie. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Luhan, kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Luhan langsung berdiri dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris yang nampak menampakkan ekspresi heran.

Namun sebelum keluar dari cafe, Kris sempat melirik ke arah sudut cafe dan mendapati seorang yeoja manis mengacungkan jempol kearahnya.

.

.

"Daeun, ayo pulang sekarang. Sudahlah, kau makan banyak tetap saja kurus." Sehun menarik paksa Daeun saat ia melihat kepergian Luhan yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan café tersebut.

"Y-yak! Oppa kau keterlaluan!" pekik Daeun saat Sehun memisahkannya dengan makanan yang sedang ia nikmati.

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

**Flashback**

"A-apa maksudmu Oh Sunwoo?" Tanya Kris yang masih tidak mengerti ucapan Daeun tentang namja yang pernah menjadi kekasih Luhan itu. Sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa Sehun sangat membenci seorang namja yang pernah menjadi kekasih hyungnya. Lima tahun yang lalu, Sehun kehilangan hyungnya saat hyungnya itu bersama kekasihnya. Sehun menganggap namja itu lah yang menjadi penyebab kematian Sunwoo. Namun, Sehun tidak pernah mengenal namja itu…"

"Dan namja itu adalah Luhan..." Kris menyeringai. Sungguh, ia tak pernah tahu ada sebuah rahasia di balik kematian Sunwoo. Karena saat Sunwoo meninggal dulu, ia tengah berada di Kanada.

"Binggo! Sekarang kau hanya perlu terus berakting seolah tak pernah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, Kris oppa. Secepatnya semuanya akan terbongkar, dan pada saat itu tiba, Sehun pasti akan meninggalkan Luhan dan saat itulah, kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada dipihak Luhan." jelas Daeun dengan wajah liciknya.

"Dan semuanya akan kembali pada tempat seharusnya ia berada..."

"Dan tempat Sehun adalah disisiku." Daeun memandang kembali pintu toilet tempat Luhan dan Sehun kini berada dengan tatapan licik.

**End flashback**

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

Sehun akhirya sampai di apartmentnya dan Luhan. Ia masuki kamarnya dan Luhan dan menemukan istrinya sudah berbaring di kasur mereka dan juga sudah terlelap. Eh tapi tunggu, benarkah Luhan sudah tidur? Pikir Sehun. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir Sehun, ehm tepatnya sih sebuah –smirk-.

Sehun melepaskan jaket dan serta pakaianya dan berganti memakai pajama tidurnya. Sehun masuk kekamar mandi untuk berbersih diri. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghambur kekasur di sebelah Luhan. Namja tampan itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah bagai malaikat di sampingnya itu lalu mengelus-elus perut Luhan yang mulai agak membesar.

"Luhannie, kau sudah tidur ne? kenapa tidak menungguku pulang, eoh." tangan Sehun beranjak menuju dada Luhan dan mengelus-elusnya.

Luhan yang sebenarnya masih sepenuhnya sadar itu kini mati-matian menahan diri. Bagaimanapun juga daerah itu cukup sensitive. Niatnya hanya menghukum Sehun dengan pura-pura tidur. Karena suami _brondong_nya ini takkan bisa tidur tanpa _lullaby _darinya. Begitulah setiap malamnya, Sehun selalu menyuruh Luhan bernyanyi untuknya baru bisa tidur. Kadang Luhan merasa ia benar-benar menikahi seorang bocah lima tahun, tapi kadang bocah itu membuatnya tak berdaya ketika ia berada di atas Luhan. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa ditebak, dia selalu berubah-ubah, kadang menyebalkan, kadang romantis, kadang angkuh, kadang perhatian… kadang manja dan kadang dewasa, dewasa di tempat tidur, eoh?… tapi apapun itu, bagaimanapu seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan mencintai Sehun apa adanya.

"Luhan…." kini Sehun tengan memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam pajama Luhan dan bermain dengan nipple Luhan.

"Y-yaakk! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" seketika Luhan membuka matanya, namun ia tak berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Ahahahaaa ketahuan kan pura-pura tidur." Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik pajama Luhan.

"A-aniya, tadi a-aku sudah tidur." bohong Luhan.

"Eoh, tidak percaya. Luhan, ayo nyanyi Lullaby untukku…" Sehun merengek sekarang. Ck!

"Minta saja sama Daeun." Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoooo, uri eomma masih cemburu eoh."

"Cemburu." Luhan mendelik dengan satu alis terangkat. "Dalam mimpimu saja, Tuan Oh!" ucapnya bersamaan dengan selimut yang kini tertarik hingga menutupinya hingga kepala.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia menyingkap selimut dan menyelinap masuk kedalam selimut itu.

"Baby Lu, aku ingin susu."

"Buat saja sendiri! Ada di kulkas. Kau kira aku pelayanmu!"

"Hey, aku bukan ingin susu di kulkas, aku ingin susu yang lain."

Tsk! ambigu sekali.

Luhan menyingkap selimut mereka, sesak juga berada lama-lama dalam selimut, eoh? ia kembali menatap tajam suaminya. "Jangan macam-macam Oh Sehun! Jika alasanmu mengidam lagi, aku tidak akan percaya!"

Sehun memasang wajah memelas. "Kau tega sekali. Ku dengar, jika keinginan mengidam tidak di penuhi, maka bayi kita nantinya akan sering berliur, loh~"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Tsk, itu mitos bodoh. Lagi pula, aku lebih takut anakku nanti menjadi mesum sepertimu! Kau ini, sudahlah tidur saja." kali ini Luhan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sehun.

"Benarkan Luhannie tidak mau memberiku susu, yah, sepertinya aku perlu meminta bantuan Daeun-"

"Andweee!" Luhan refleks berteriak dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Hening sejenak! Luhan tersadar saat mendengar suara cekikikan di sampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun pelaku. Suaminya itu merubah posisinya yang tadi menyamping menjadi tertelentang.

"Oh Sehun! Kau mengerjaiku ya!"

Sehun memutar mendongakkan kepalanya untuk membalas tatapan tajam Luhan. "Makanya, aku mau susu istriku."

Luhan benar-benar ingin mencekik bocah itu sekarang. Apa coba yang ada di dalam otaknya? Pertama, Luhan itu namja, mana bisa ia memproduksi air susu, -eh, tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah dia hamil, padahal dia seorang namja?

-hah, entahlah! Luhan belum menanyakan soal yang 'satu' ini pada dokter. Ngomong-ngomong soal dokter, ia dan Sehun belum ke dokter untuk memantau bayi mereka bulan ini bukan?

"Luhannie."

Suara panggilan Sehun padanya menyadarkan Luhan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Luhan memijit-mijit kepalanya. Ia tahu betul jika keingin mengidam Sehun tak di turuti, maka sepanjang malam anak ini akan terus merengek padanya.

"Iya baiklah. Kau mau susu, hm, kemarilah~." Luhan mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal. Tangannya membuka kancing pajama bagian atasnya, kemudian beralih kembali menatap Sehun seduktif, dada –sedikit montoknya kini sudah tersaji (?) di depan Sehun.

Namja itu menatap takjup sejenak, kemudian menyeringai. Luhan sudah memposisikan dirinya berbaring nyaman, dan Sehun langsung merangkak di atasnya.

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun, namun wajahnya semakin menunduk untuk meraih yang sedari tadi ia inginkan. Setelah 'peristiwa di UKS tempo hari', akhirnya ia akan kembali menyentuh istrinya, dan Sehun berharap tak ada lagi 'gangguan' dari pihak yang tidak ia harapkan kali ini, karena ia benar-benar menginginkan Luhan.

Dan yeah, Sehun ingin bersorak dalam hati saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit dada Luhan yang sangat lembut itu. Lidahnya ia julurkan untuk menyapu nipple kemerahan milik Luhan, berputar-putar menggoda, menghisap serta memberikan gigitan kecil, hingga terdengar lenguhan nikmat dari sang empuh.

"Ungh, Sehunniehh sshh!"

Sehun semakin semangat mendengar 'alarm' itu. Ia anggap itu sebagai lampu hijau baginya untuk melakukan ke tahan lebih lanjutnya. Dan ia pun masih betah menikmati 'susu' sembari kini tangannya membuka seluruh kancing pajama Luhan hingga terlepas.

Sehun menelusuri kulit halus Luhan terus ke bawah hingga kini berada di perut –sedikit membuncit istrinya. Di kecupnya dengan sayang, seolah ia tengah mengecup 'aegya' mereka yang kini hidup di dalam sana.

Sehun melirik sejenak Luhan sebelum ia menarik turun celana tidur Luhan, istrinya tengah memejamkan matanya yang ia yakini tengah menikmati sentuhannya. Dengan tidak sabar, Sehun pun menurunkan celana itu hingga kini Luhan hanya berbalut celana dalam. Sesuatu pada pusat gairahnya pun yang tadi setengah menegang kini benar-benar sudah –on sepenuhnya. Sehun pun dengan tidak sabar mengecup –milik Luhan yang –anehnya masih tertidur. Sehun melakukannya dengan semangat sampai ia mendengarkan sebuah suara yang sukses membuat –libidonya yang tadi meninggi kini turun drastis.

Itu suara dengkuran Luhan.

Oh astaga! Bisa-bisanya Luhan tertidur di tengah 'kegiatan' mereka, saat Sehun sudah menegang sepenuhnya. Ingin rasanya Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Oh Shit!" Ia mendengus kemudian menarik diri dari atas Luhan, berbaring lemas di sebelah istrinya yang kini sudah tertidur pulas dalam keadaan hampir telanjang. Sehun pun akhirnya terpaksa memakaikan kembali celana tidur Luhan, merapikan pajamanya dan membenarkan selimut Luhan.

Setelahnya, Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Di liriknya bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini terasa nyeri karena tak kunjung di bebaskan. Seperti kegagalan demi kegagalan sebelumnya, kali ini Sehun harus mengulanginya dan berakhir ber-_solo_ di kamar mandi.

.

.

Sehun dengan serius duduk di depan meja kecil yang terbentang di depan kasur miliknya dan Luhan. Untuk pertamanyanya, -mungkin Sehun mengerjakan PRnya sendiri. Selama ini dia selalu menyuruh siswa bernama Choi Junhong yang cukup pinter di kelasnya itu untuk mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya. Junhong tak pernah berani menolak, karena Sehun selalu mengancamnya. Namun kini, meski berpredikat sebagai preman sekolah masih ia sandang, tapi sedikit demi sedikit ia sudah mulai mengurangi catatan hitamnya.

Luhan masuk kekamar dan tersenyum mendapati wajah serius Sehun. Keduanya kini memakai pajama kembar, Luhan berwarna biru muda dan Sehun berwarna merah. Oh manis sekali~

Luhan sengaja membuatkan susu hangat buat suami tampannya yang sedang serius mengerjakan PR ini. Luhan meletakkan susu hangat itu di samping Sehun. –Hey, kali ini benar-benar susu, ah maksudnya air susu. Hahah!

Sehun memandang Luhan lalu tersenyum. "Gomawo." –_Chu_- sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Luhan yang sukses membuatnya ber-_blushing_ ria setelahnya. "Apa kau sudah meminum susu hamilnya?"

"N-ne, sudah kok." balasnya sambil tersenyum tak kalah manis.

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

Sehun benar-benar tengah -serius memperhatikan pelajaran atau lebih tepatnya _guru yang sedang mengajar_ di kelasnya. Sehun memandang wajah cantiknya sampai pada perutnya yang mulai membesar dan ditutupi sebuah switter, lalu beraih pada daerah –errr bokong guru tersebut saat si guru membalikkan badannya memunggungi mereka. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Sehun tidak terkonsentrasi pada materi yang di jelaskan si guru –_padahal daritadi emang tak konsentrasi-hadeh_ -_-

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jasnya. Ia kemudian men-unlock ponselnya, membuka folder dan mencari sesuatu disana. "Ah, ini dia." bisik Sehun saat telah menemukan video itu di penyimpanan file ponselnya. Tanpa ragu, Sehun membuka video tersebut dan terfokus menontonnya sampai tidak sadar seseorang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

Video itu ber-latar belakang UKS sekolah. Menampakkan dua orang –namja tengah bercumbu dan...

Sehun mulai gelisa di tempat duduknya sambil mengigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Untunglah Sehun memang tak punya teman sebangku dan sendirian di bangku paling belakang dan pojokan pula. Sehun kini tengan mengelus-elus ponselnya sendiri seraya menjilati bibir bawahnya… and -well beberapa pasang mata siswa di kelas itu entah sejak kapan tertuju padanya, yah termasuk seseorang –ada di dalam video yang tengah di tonton Sehun itu-

"OH SEHUN!"

"NE, BABY LUHAN.."

Hening….. semua mata tertujuh padanya sekarang… namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian tetap terfokus pada ponselnya.

1 detik…. 2 detik…. 3 detik….

Ponsel Sehun terlepas dari tangannya dan dengan gerakan _slow motion_ ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap pada Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya seperti ingin mencincang Sehunnya saja. Mata rusanya mendelik tajam.

"Hwaaaa Sehun memanggil Deer Ssa'em apa tadi, baby Luhan!"

Untuk informasi saja, jika murid-muridnya punya 'panggilan sayang pada Luhan', yakini Deer Ssa'em.

"Kyaaaa HunHan!"

"Ahh apa mereka diam-diam saling suka?"

"Kyaaaa!"

Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh sekarang. Luhan hanya bisa mematung dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan kehebohan yang di ciptakan oleh Sehun.

"YAK! DIAMLAH KALIAN ATAU AKU AKAN MENGADAKAN KUIS MENDADAK SEKARANG JUGA!"

Detik itu juga, suara-suara ber-_kyaaa kyaaa ria_ itu lenyap bagai di telan bumi.

"YAK OH SEHUN, SEKARANG KAU JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! APA YANG KAU KETAHUI TENTANG RESPIRASI AEROB YANG SEDANG KITA PELAJARI?" Tanya Luhan seraya men-_deathglare_ kearah Sehun.

"Eumhh i-itu hmm m-mungkin, bernapas setelah kita berciuman, membutuhkan oksigen, benarkan?" jawab Sehun seenaknya seenak jidat dan menekan kata 'kita'.

Semua murid di kelas itu menatap tak percaya pada Sehun. Yah, walau tak sepenuhnya salah dan tak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi jawaban Sehun sangat kontroversi, mereka cekikian menahan tawa dan ada yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"AISHHH BOCAH INI, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN EOH?" Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan kearah Sehun, memandang kesal muridnya itu lalu merebut paksa ponsel Sehun yang ada di mejanya.

"SEKARANG KEMBALI FOKUS PADA PELAJARAN, SEHUN-SSI!"

"Yahh, jangan di ambil… S-sonsangnim. A-aku mo…"

Luhan kini duduk kembali di kursinya kemudian membuka ponsel Sehun yang tentu saja ia mengetahu sandinya. Anak itu menonton Video di tengah kelas berlangsung, tsk! gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Ia pun membuka video tersebut dan berakhir dengan mata rusanya membelalak lebar. Luhan terpaku dan detik berikutnya ia langsung melepaskan ponsel Sehun. Selanjutnya, Luhan mulai tak fokus memberikan materi pelajaran kepada murid-muridnya karena mati-matian pipinya agar tak memerah.

Sementara Sehun memasang _smirk_-nya menatap Luhan yang semakin cantik dengan pipi merah meronanya.

**_._**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

_._

Luhan berjalan tergesah-gesah menuju toilet sekolah. Yah, toilet. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah Sehun. Saat mengajar di kelas 2C, ia mendapatkan telpon dari Sehun.

Beberapa menit yang lalu...

-_S-Luhan… d-dadaku sakit sekali_-

-Kau kenapa Sehunnie? kau dimana sekarang-

-_a-aku di t-toilet- agghrh_-

Setelah itu telpon terputus. Luhan kembali kekelas, karena ia pergi keluar kelas saat menerima telpon Sehun . Ia minta izin keluar sebentar karena di panggil –kepala sekolah- kepada murid-muridnya, dan murid-murid tersebut meng-iyakan dengan senang hati.

Luhan sudah berada di depan toilet khusus murid sekarang, murid namja lebih tepatnya. Sepi?, ya, karena memang saat ini semua tengah berada di kelas. Luhan mulai memeriksa satu persatu toilet tersebut dan ia tidak menemukan Sehun yang di pikirannya mungkin sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Luhan benar-benar takut setengah mati.

"S-Sehunnie eoddiga?" Luhan sampai ke toilet terakhir dan tanpa ragu ia langsung membuka toilet tersebut.

Dan pemadangan pertama yang ia temukan saat mendongakkan kepala kedalam toilet itu, bukanlah seperti hal yang tadi di takutkannya yaitu Sehun yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai toilet tapi yang ia temukan adalah Sehun yang tengah bersandar di dinding toilet dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada serta sebuah –_smirk_- yang terukir dibibir sexynya.

Sehun menarik Luhan yang masih terlihat sangat shock kedalam toilet tersebut lalu menguncinya. Dengan pergerakan cepat kini ia sudah membuat Luhan yang berada di dinding toilet dan ia berada di hadapan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya berada di antara tubuh Luhan.

"K-kau…. Cuma mengerjaiku ya?" kini Luhan sudah tersadar dari shocknya dan sudah bisa mencerna keadaan. "YAK.. OH SEHUN KAU….eumhpp..." Luhan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sekarang bibirnya telah lumat oleh Sehun.

Luhan mendorong Sehun sehingga ciuman itu terlepas. "Sehun-ah, jangan bercanda. Apa kau tahu, tadi aku hampir mati karena takut."

"Maaf… sepuluh menit saja, Ssa'em." Sehun kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka.

Kembali Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya. "Sehunnie, kau ingatkan pesan Yixing. Jangan lagi…"

Sehun menahan pergerakan kedua tangan Luhan dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Sehun melumat lembut bibir Luhan dan perlahan, namun semakin lama semakin menuntut. Tahu tak ada gunanya memberontak kalau suaminya ini sudah begini, Luhan akhirnya memilih membalas dan mengimbangi ciuman Sehun.

"Eumhhpph… S-sehunah- ahh..."

Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di tangan Luhan. Luhan pun dengan sendirinya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan menariknya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ia pun kini memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai mengajak bermain lidah istrinya. Luhan menyambut lidah Sehun hingga kini terjadinya -_perang lidah_ di antara mereka. Saling mengisap, melumat dan bertukar saliva hingga sepuluh menit berlalu….

"Hhah ha hah hhaah..." Sehun dan Luhan mengakhiri ciuman mereka hingga saliva mengalir dari cela bibir Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan seolah saling berebut menghirup oksigen~_ respirasi aerob_ hakhak xD. Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari jas sekolahnya lalu membersihkan saliva yang mengalir di bibir Luhan.

"Sonsaengnim….. I love you.." Sehun mengecup sekilas kening Luhan lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terengah-engah dan berusaha menormalkan napasnya kembali.

Luhan masih mematung di dalam toilet itu untuk beberapa detik. "Yah, Oh Sehun pabo! Meninggalkanku begitu saja." hah, kenapa aku begitu sensitive sekarang. Aku bisa horny hanya karena dia menciumku…. Rutuk Luhan. Ia melirik ke bagian bawah-nya yang kini agak mengembung.

"Ahh sekarang harus bagaimana… ahh.." Luhan mengerang frustasi.

Apa kali ini, Luhan yang akan ber-solo?

.

.

Disisi lain…

Seorang namja tampan dan juga sangat tinggi bersama seorang yeoja kurus dan juga manis memandang kesal pintu toilet toilet yang baru saja di buka itu dan seseorang yang keuar dari sana.

_Nikmatilah Xi Luhan. Karena ini mungkin ciuman terakhir kalian. Aku… seharusnya aku yang ada di sana_…

_Oh Sehun… ini terakhir kalinya ku izinkan kau mencium Luhan-ku…_

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

hay reader-deul? nunggu FF ini?

heheee, aku update cepatkan? keke!

terima kasih buat reviewers, fav, follow and.. yeah siders! a

aku suka dan selalu baca komentar2 kalian kok, klo sempat aku balas lewat PM.. terus koment ya.. krna koment kalian itu berharga buat para author.. apapun bentuknya, kritik, saran, ato perbaikan kesalahan, selagi ga ngebashing lah.

sampai jumpa lagi readers...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

Setelah me-_lullaby_-kan suamiku, aku mendudukkan tubuhku, lalu membenarkan letak selimut Sehun. Ku tatap wajah damainya yang tengah terlelap di sampingku. Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika wajahnya... mirip seseorang.. dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Sudah pukul 01.30, namun aku bener-bener tak bisa tidur sekarang. Hatiku sangat gelisa…

Tadi, Sehun menangis… Ya menangis karena ia sangat merindukan hyungnya…

Hyung-nya? Hyung-nya mengalami kecelakan pada hari ulang tahunnya… 12 april, tepatnya lima tahun yang lalu…

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku.. "Sunwoo…?" aku turun dari kasur kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir… "A-aniya… tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin… ini pasti salah! Sehun bukan adiknya. Aniya!" sesekali aku melirik Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas… "Mereka… memang mirip. Bahkan sangat mirip..."

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka tas sekolah Sehun dan mencari suatu petunjuk di sana. Dompet, aku menemukan dompetnnya. Sehun menyimpan fotoku. Aku tersenyum mengetahui Sehun menyimpan fotoku didalam dompetnya. Aku kembali membuka-buka dompet itu dan menemukan satu foto lagi. Buru-buru aku mengeluarkan untuk melihatnya lebih jelas…

Kakiku bergetar hebat. Tubuhku lemas, kaku… seperti sama sekali tak punya tenaga bahkan untuk menopang tubuhku sendiri hingga tersungkur di lantai. "A-aniya…. I-ini tidak mungkin.."

Aku kembali memasukkan foro itu kedalam dompet Sehun dan memasukkan kembali kedalam tas sekolah Sehun. Aku meraih kunci mobilku dan sebuah jaket dan langsung memakainya lalu berjalan bahkan hampir berlari keluar apartment. "Y-Yixing… aku membutuhkanmu."

.

Ku jalankan cukup kencang mobilku menuju rumah Yixing. Ini memang sudah larut malam, jalanan mulai agak sepi. Ku parkir mobilku depan rumah itu lalu ku raih ponselku untuk menelpon Yixing.

Aku yakin dia telah tidur. Ku coba beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia menjawab telponku. Ku dengar suaranya serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Aku tahu ini sungguh tidak sopan, mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Tapi sungguh aku tak peduli tentang kesopanan saat ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku sekarang.

"Hallo ge, adap apa?"

"Yixing, aku didepan rumahmu sekarang. Cepat buka pintu!"

PIP! Aku langsung memutus telpon tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk protes. Tak lama setelahnya, ku lihat ia membuka pagar rumahnya dan tanpa berlama-lama aku masuk dan memarkir mobilku. Aku langsung keluar dan berlari ke arahnya yang memperlihatkan ekpresi cemas sekaligus bingung.

"Luhan ge? gwenchanayo? Ah. masuklah dulu. Kita bicara didalam." ucapnya mempersilahkanku masuk.

Tanpa banyak protes, akupun mengikutinya. Aku yakin paman dan bibi Zhang sudah tidur. Semoga mereka tidak terganggu atas ulahku malam ini. Yixing membawaku masuk kedalam kamarnya. Lalu kami duduk berhadapan di tepi kasurnya.

"Luhan ge, kau kenapa eoh? apa kau bertengkar dengan Sehun? apa dia menyakitimu? Katakan, apa yang dia lakukan padamu. Aku akan menghajarnya sekarang juga!" Yixing sedikit mengguncang bahuku tak sabar mendengar jawabanku.

"A-ani, Xing… Sehun tak begitu.. Yixing, a-aku takut sekali." aku tak tahu harus dari mana memulai menceritakan tentang masalah ini.

"Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu dulu." Ucapnya.

"Yixing, apa kau ingat pada Shi Xun?"

"Nde? Dia adik Sunwoo yang mengusirmu pada saat kau datang di hari pemakaman hyung-nya itu kan. Dia mengusirmu tanpa melihat wajahmu dan dia menyalahkanmu atas kematian hyung. Waeyo, Luhan ge?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

"Shi Xun… Shi Xun itu adalah Sehun. Sehun adalah adik Sunwoo yang sangat membenciku, xing. Ottokkhae?"

"Mwooo? K-kau tidak bercandakan Luhan ge?" Yixing menatapku lekat.

"Aku serius Xing. Aku sudah memastikannya. Yixing, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sehun pernah bilang padaku, ia sangat benci pada kekasih hyung-nya. Dia sangat benci padaku. Xing…"

Yixing menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Sssttt tenanglah Luhan ge, tenang ne…"

"A-ani… aku tidak bisa tenang Xing. Aku tidak mau Sehun membenciku. Aku tidak mau Sehun meninggalkan. Aku sangat membutuhkannya… ottokhae…?"

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatapku lekat. "Luhan ge, kau harus menceritakan tentang ini kepada Sehun secepatnya. Sehun harus tahu dari mulutmu sendiri, jangan sampai ia mengetahui ini dari orang lain. Jelaskan tentang hal yang tak ia ketahui selama ini. Aku yakin Sehun akan mengerti dan tidak akan membencimu lagi.…"

"J-jinjayo?" aku menghela napas. Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah…"

"Ne, sekarang pulanglah. Jangan sampai Sehun terbangun dan melihatmu tak ada di sampingnya"

Yixing menarik tanganku keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu keluar rumah keluarga Zhang. Aku melangkahkan lemas menuju mobilku yang terparkir.

"Gege, hati-hati ya."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku menatap Yixing sebelum memasuki mobil. Ku jalankan kembali mobilku kembali ke apartmentku dan Sehun. aku benar-benar merasa takut sekarang… aku takut…

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

**Author POV**

Luhan membuka perlahan matanya. Sinar matahari yang masuk di cela jendela kamarnya membuat tidurnya yang hanya berlangsung selama tiga jam itu terusik. Tentu saja, semalaman Luhan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan tentang masalah Sunwoo.

Luhan menoleh ke sampingnya dan ia tidak menemukan Sehun disana. Oddiga? Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu itu di buka.

"Luhan sudah bangun, hm?" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di tepi ranjang lalu membelai lembut rambut Luhan.

"S-Sehun-ah.." Luhan melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamar itu. "Sudah jam segini kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Hahahaa… " Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah, aku tak tega. Sepertinya tidurmu sangat lelap. Ah gwenchana, masih keburu ke sekolah kok. Sekarang mandilah, biar aku yang siapkan sarapan buat istriku." Sehun memberinya tatapan yang begitu lembut.

Luhan terpaku mendengar ucapan Sehun. Otaknya kembali memutar tentang kejadian demi kejadian yang telah ia alami empat tahun yang lalu, tentang Sunwoo. Bagaimana? Bagaimana bila Sehun mengetahui tentang 'statusnya yang pernah menjadi kekasih Sunwoo' yang Sehun benci. Apa Sehun masih bisa bersikap semanis ini padanya?

"N-ne, Sehunnie." Luhan langsung berdiri dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi tanpa membalas tatapan Sehun. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan Sehun.

Bruuk! Luhan menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamar mandi yang telah ditutup. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ehh ada apa dengannya….?" Gumam Sehun saat mendapati pintu kamar mandi yang di tutup cukup keras oleh Luhan.

.

.

Luhan menatap tak berminat roti yang sudah di oleskan coklat yang sudah di sajikan Sehun di piringnya. Seolah benda bernama roti itu akan melukai kerongkongannya apabila ia telan.

Pikirannya masih di penuhi oleh tentang Sunwoo. Bagaimana jika Sehun mengetahuinya? Apa Sehun akan membencinya? Atau yang terburuk akan meninggalkannya? Batinnya di selimuti rasa takut yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Yooooo… susunya sudah siap istriku.." Sehun melesat dari dapur dan muncul tepat didepan Luhan dengan segelas susu putih di tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan Luhan. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi didepan Luhan. "Ayo diminum Luhan, biar aegya kita selalu sehat."

"N-nde Sehunnie..." Luhan meraih gelas yang berisi susu tersebut dan langsung meminumnya, lagi-lagi tanpa membalas tatapan Sehun. "Ayo berangkat, nanti kita terlambat." Luhan langsung saja berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa pagi ini aneh sekali? Seperti sedang menghindariku?" Sehun bermonolog. Ia semakin bingung melihat perubahan sikap istrinya. "Luhan, tunggu aku." Sehun meraih tas sekolah yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja lalu berlari mengejar Luhan.

Sehun berjalan cepat menyusul Luhan yang sudah berada di basement. "Biar aku yang menyetir, sepertinya kau lelah sekali." Sehun lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menghindari tatapan Sehun…

" Gwenchana? apa kau sakit? atau sedang ada masalah? Aku khawatir sekali." Sehun memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit mereka menempuh perjalan ke sekolah dala keheningan. "Luhan Ssa'em!" Sehun memanggil Luhan sekali lagi. "Kau melamun?"

Luhan terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan pada Sehun di sampingnya. "E-ehh a-aniya. A-aku tida apa-apa Sehun. Percayalah… tak perlu cemas." Ucapnya gugup. Dan detik berikutnya, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Meski terselip rasa tak percaya atas jawaban Luhan, namun Sehun tak lagi menuntun jawaban. Ia tak mau membuat Luhan semakin tertekan. Mungkin Luhan memang punya masalah dan belum siap untuk ia ungkapkan. Sehun tentu akan menunggu dengan sabar untuk Luhan nanti membagi masalah itu padanya. Dan ia akan selalu siap untuk menjadi tempat Luhan bersandar dan berlindung. "Baiklah.." ucapnya.

**.**

_**~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~**_

.

Sehun berjalan santai menuju lapangan basket. Kali ini ia pergi kelapangan basket saat jam istirahat, bukan di jam pelajaran seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Ya, Sehun memang sudah banyak berubah. Hidupnya kini jauh lebih baik. Tak banyak berulah lagi seperti dulu.

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto yang tergeletak di lantai koridor sekolah. Ya, kalau hanya sebuah foto artis idola milik salah satu –fansgirl di sekolah ini yang tercecer, Sehun takkan peduli. Tapi, yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuat ia rela membungkuk untuk mengambil foto itu adalah... seseorang di foto itu.. hyungnya, Oh Sunwoo. Foto itu robek dan dibagian robekan itu sepertinya adalah satu orang lagi bersama Sunwoo. Nuguya?

"Oppa! Ya, mengapa melamun?" Daeun yang entah datang dari mana kini tengah melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Sehun.

Sehun masih bergeming dan menghiraukan gadis itu. Masih dnegan fokusnya melihat foto hyungnya yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Oppa itu…. Sunwoo oppa?"

"Nde… aku menemukan foto ini di sini dalam keadaan sudah robek."

"Mwo? Mengapa bisa ada foto itu disini… ck, aneh sekali." Daeun melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Sehun.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Apa namja brengsek itu…"

"Apa kekasih hyung-mu itu ada di sekolah ini…."

.

.

"Luhan ge, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun?" Yixing mulai pembicaraan saat ia menarik Luhan ke luar ruangan guru.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku.. aku benar-benar belum siap Xing…" jawabnya sembari menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding.

"Ge!"

"Yixing, antarkan aku kemakam Sunwoo. Tolong tanyakan pada Junmyun dimana makam Sunwoo. Jebaaal..." memohon Luhan.

"Hah, baiklah."

.

.

"Oppa, aishh mengapa dari tadi Shooting-nya gagal terus. Kau tak konsentrasi ya?" Daeun merebut bola basket dari tangan Sehun.

"Aishh shiiit!" umpat Sehun kesal lalu berlari ke tepi lapangan dan ia menyandarkan diri dinding.

"Kau masih kepikiran soal foto itu?" Daeun duduk di hadapan Sehun lalu mengulurkan botol minuman.

Sehun hanya mengangguk seraya meraih botol itu dari tangan Daeun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki?"

.

.

From ; Luhan

To ; My Handsome hubby

_[Sehun-ah… ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Aku sekarang di makam hyungmu, Oh Sunwoo. Setelah kelasmu selesai, datanglah kesini]_

"Kau sudah mengirim pesan pada Sehun." Tanya Yixing.

"Sudah. Sekarang kau kembalilah ke sekolah. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Luhan lalu keluar dari mobil Yixing.

"Tapi ge…."

"Xing… aku juga ingin bertemu Sunwoo terlebih dahulu…" Luhan menatap Yixing seolah memohon.

"Ne baiklah. Kalau adaa apa-apa segera hubungi aku ne!" Yixing kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di area pemakaman itu.

.

Luhan kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia tersenyum sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam mantel yang ia kenakan. "Hai, Sunwoo-ah. Apa kabarmu? mianhae… aku bahkan baru sempat mengunjungimu setelah sekian lama. Dari surga, kau pasti telah melihat apa yang terjadi padaku dan Sehun. Sunwoo-ah, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku... aku tidak mau jika dia membenciku, apalagi meninggalkanku."

Luhan terdiam sejenak sembari memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali membuka. "Tidak bisakah kau menyuruhnya agar tidak membenciku.. ku mohon.. hiks."

.

.

Daeun meraih ponsel Sehun yang berbunyi di dalam jas sekolahnya yang tengah tergeletak di sambarang di lantai lapangan basket. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membuka ponsel tersebut. "Hah, aku sudah perhitungkan ini Xi Luhan. Tsk, Kau tak boleh keluar dari scenarioku!" Daeun membuka ponsel tersebut dan men-delete pesan masuk dari –_My Wife-_

Saat melihat Sehun telah kembali dari toilet dan cepat-cepat ia memasukkan kembali ponsel itu kedalam jas sekolah Sehun.

Sehun kembali duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya menyelidiki tentang namja itu?" Sehun kembali memulai percakapan.

"Hmm mungkin kah namja itu berada di sekolah ini? Kalau memang iya, dia se-usia Sunwoo oppa, itu berarti dia adalah salah satu Sonsaengnim kita, bukan? Oppa, apa dulu kau tahu namja itu kuliah di Universitas mana?" Daeun mulai memainkan perannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Namanya saja aku tidak tahu, apa lagi tempat kuliahnya. E-eh tapi tunggu…"

"Waeyo oppa?" Tanya Daeun lalu tersenyum licik namun tak di perlihatkan di depan Sehun.

"Saat dulu aku menelpon hyung dan bertanya dia dimana…. Dia selalu bilang sedang di kampus kekasihnya… Yonsei University."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa mencari tahu tentang guru yang pernah kuliah di Yonsei University." Daeun menarik Sehun menuju ruang kelasnya. Sehun menurut saja saat gadis itu menyeretnya hingga keduanya kini duduk berdampingan didalam kelas sambil menatap layar I-Phone milik Daeun.

"Kita bisa cek web SM Senior High School untuk mencari tahu siapa saja guru kita yang pernah kuliah disana." Daeun terlihat fokus dengar layar I-Phone.

Sementara itu, Sehun disampingnya hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanya tidak enak. Di sisi lain, dia sangat ingin mengetahui tetang namja yang menjadi penyebab hyungnya meninggal itu. Kalau benar namja itu selama ini ada di sekitarnya dan ia mengenalnya? Sekarang juga ia ingin melambraknya, setidaknya Sehun ingin sekali melampiaskan amarah yang selama ini ia tahan Sampai detik ini, Sehun amat sangat membenci namja itu. Dulu, saat namja itu datang ke rumahnya saat hyungnya hendak di makamkan, Sehun bahkan tak sempat melihat wajahnya dan langsung mengusir namja itu karena ia sangat marah dan emosi.

"Sudah ketemu oppa. Ada dua orang Sonsaengnim kita yang pernah kuliah disana."

Ucapan Daeun itu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. "N-nuguya?"

"Yang pertama adalah guru seni musik kita, Zhang Yixing."

"MWOOO?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Daeun. Ia meraih i-phone Daeun dan melihat data Yixing Ssa'em yang tak lain adalah kekasih hyung sepupuh serta kakak iparnya sendiri. "Aku rasa tidak mungkin kalau dia. Lalu, siapa satu lagi?"

"Dan yang kedua, guru biologi kita. Xi Luhan Ssa'em..."

Detik itu juga, Sehun membeku. Dan tanpa banyak berkata lagi, ia kembali meraih I-Phone Daeun untuk memeriksa data tentang Luhan. Sehun tak ingin mempercayainya. Di periksanya kembali semua data guru di SM Senior High School untuk memastikan ucapan Daeun dan memang benar, hanya ada dua Sonsaengnim yang pernah kuliah di Yonsei University. "I-ini… tidak mungkin! ini pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin dia orang. A-aniya!"

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas, mengabaikan Daeun yang terus berteriak memanggilnya. _Luhan_, _ya aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang dan memastikan semua ini tidak benar. Bukan dia! Bukan dia namja yang menyebabkan hyungku meninggal. Aku yakin bukan dia. Ya!_ Bisik Sehun dalam hati seraya terus berlari menuju ruang guru.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang guru tersebut tanpa peduli ada beberapa guru yang terlihat kesal oleh ulahnya, sang murid berandal. "Dimana Luhan Ssa'em?"

"Oh Sehun..."

Sehun menolehkan kelapanya ke belakang. "Pelatih.."

"Kau mencari Luhan. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, dia pergi mengunjungi makam seseorang. Mungkin makam Ahjhusi dan Ahjuma Xi. Gwenchana?" Kris juga mulai memainkan perannya.

"Mwooo? N-ne baiklah." Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris yang kini tersenyum licik.

.

.

"Sehun-ah… d-dia kenapa?" Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya terkejut melihat Sehun berlari menuju motor yang terparkir di halaman SM Senior High School dan anak itu seperti tergesah-gesah.

"Sehun-ah..." Yixing berusaha mengejar Sehun tapi tak berhasil. Adik iparnya itu sudah keburu melesit dengan motor itu. "Hah, mungkin sebaiknya biar mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

.

Sehun melajukan motor Jongin yang kuncinya ia rampas paksa dari sang pemilik dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia melajukan motor itu menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang mungkin sudah lama tak ia kunjungi, sebuah tempat yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir hyung yang sangat ia sayangi.

Sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya Sehun sampai ke sebuah pemakaman. Sehun membuka helm dan memarkir motor itu di bawah sebuah pohon. Sehun berlari tergesah-gesah menuju makam hyungnya.

_Luhannie… aku berharap orang itu bukan dirimu. Bukan… aku tak bisa membencimu… karena aku sangat membenci namja itu… karena itu… aku berharap namja itu bukan dirimu_.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siluent seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping makam hyungnya. Ia sangat mengenal sosok itu. Tangannya menggempal erat buku-buku jarinya bahkan terlihat memutih. Dadanya sesak menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meluap. Hatinya tak siap, sungguh tak siap menerima kenyataan yang paling ia takutkan. Namja yang menjadi penyebab kematian hyungya dan sekarang sedang berdiri di samping makam hyungnya itu.. adalah istrinya… Luhan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be Continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Hai readul-deul! pa kabar? ada yg nunggu update an kekekee! makasih ya**_

.

eumh begini readers.. kalian selalu minta, jangan berat2 ya konfliknya! sementara, ff ini udah end, tinggal di edit lalu post, ya, klo aku bilang sih ya, konliknya yah lumayan berat, dan klo kalian minta jangan berat2, berarti aku edit total gitu... aduh kacau ntr alurnya ceman-ceman...

begini deh, seberat apapun konfliknya, aku jamin HunHan tetap bersama sampe akhir kok.. hanya aja, sebelum mencapai happy endnya, ada beberapa masalah dan kesalahpahaman yg harus mereka lewati dan selesaikan...

jadi, gimana? dengan konflik yg mungkin ntar lumayan berat itu (ga gitu berat jg sih) masih mau di lanjutin postnya kah? krna klo pada mundur gegara konflik dan ff ini sepi review,, aku jg ga semangat buat lanjutin..

jadi, sbelum aku post next chapt, aku pastiin dulu lah kalian bersediah dengan konflik seberat apapun ato ga, ya?

trus... jgn ngebash Kris sama Daeun terlalu kejam ya... aku jadi ga enak sendiri hadehh.. terutama sama Yifan.. wkwkwkk! udah minjem nama tanpa izin, di buat kena bash pula...

ntr deh hadirkan Taozi tenang aja xD

.

.

lanjutkah? Review please.. n thx yg udah bersediah review ya... aku selalu baca review kalian kok.. dan klo sempat, aku balas via PM aja ya.. Thx..


	9. Chapter 9

**Annyeong reader-deul!**

_**BACA PLEASE!**_ FF ini aku post, tapi sebelum kalian putusin buat lanjut baca, kalian harus tahu dulu, di chapter ini dan bbrp chapter ke depan, genre-nya aku ganti CRIME, dan yeah, Luhan sedikit kesiksa (?) lah.

Jujur ya, FF nya udah selesai edit semalam, tapi aku ragu buat ngepost. Aku takut kalian pada shock sama adegannya, takut pada ga terima, ga tega sama Luhan.. Eumh, so, siapkan diri ya (?)..

Dan yang paling penting, klo kalian ga suka, tolong jangan ngebash gua jangan ngebash cast-nya keterlaluan.. kerja keras juga buat FF ini, meski cuma remake, tapi tetap aja butuh proses edit..

Dan makasih yeah yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya...

**.**

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tergesah-gesah menuju makam hyungku, Oh Sunwoo.

Langkahku terhenti saat mendapati punggung kecil seseorang di samping makan hyung. Aku sangat mengenal sosok itu. Aku menggempalkan tanganku. Dadaku sesak menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meluap. Hatiku tak siap, sungguh tak siap menerima kenyataan yang paling ku takutkan. Namja yang menjadi penyebab kematian hyungku dan sekarang sedang berdiri di samping makam hyungku itu.. dia adalah istriku… Luhan.

Dadaku naik turun menahan amarah serta luapan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Dengan langkah yang ku paksakan, aku menghampirinya, menghampiri Luhan, istriku.

Luhan menyadari kehadiranku. Dia menatapku. "Sehunnie, kau sudah datang?"

"Luhan Ssa'em…" suaraku hampir tak keluar. Lidahku peluh. Gempalan tanganku semakin erat. Aku benar-benar tak kuasa mengendalikan diriku. "Kau… benarkah dirimu? Benarkah kau namja yang menyebabkan hyungku meninggal?" suaraku meninggi. Ku lihat Luhan langsung bergetar di tempatnya berdiri.

"S-Sehunnie…. A-aku akan jelaskan semua ini. T-tolong tenang sedikit." Luhan meraih pundakku.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya yang berada di pundakku. Kulihat Luhan semakin ketakutan. Aku memilih mengikuti amarahku, meski disisi lain hatiku… aku tak tega melihatnya ketakutan sampai seperti itu. "Jelaskan katamu. Apa dari awal kau mengetahui semua ini dan kau berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, Xi Luhan?"

"S-Sehun-ah, b-bukan seperti itu. aku… aku tidak..." ku lihat bulir air matanya telah mengalir perlahan mengiringi tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar hebat.

Aku melayangkan gempalan tanganku ke arahnya…. "AAAAAHHRRGGHH!"

End Sehun POV

.

.

**Luhan POV**

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku cukup keras. Tubuhku bergetar hebat hepat. Ku memejamkan mataku saat ku lihat gempalan tangan Sehun mengarah padaku.

"AAAAAHHRRGGHH!" Sehun berteriak depanku. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa yang menghantam tubuhku. Aku membuka pelan mataku dan melihat gempalan tangan Sehun tepat di sisi kiri wajahku. Tangannya berdarah. Sehun baru saja memukul batang pohon yang berdiri kokoh berada tepat dan belakangku yang menjadi tempatku tersandar.

"K-ku mohon d-dengarkan aku…hiks." aku sudah terisak hebat. Aku menatap tepat mata Sehun yang menatapku tajam dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Semua yang ku takutkan sudah terjadi, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ku bayangkan.

"Pergi! pergi kau dari sini sekarang! aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Kau yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan hyungku dan sekarang kau mau mencoba menipuku dengan berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu, hah. Pergi! pergi kau Xi Luhan!" Sehun membentakku. Tidak, bukan hanya membentak, dia bahkan menuduhku atas hal yang tak pernah aku lalukan.

"Sehun-ah… aku sama sekali tidak menipu… a-aku-"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi Luhan! aku membencimu. Pergi ku bilang!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku melihatnya juga bergetar. Matanya berkilat marah.

"N-nde… a-aku akan pergi jika i-itu yang kau m-mau..." ucapku terbata-bata. Aku melangkahkan kaki perlahan menjauhi tempat itu. Aku berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. Ku lihat Sehun sudah bersimpuh didepan pusara Sunwoo.

Aku menghela napas sejenak lalu kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Kubiarkan langkah ini semakin cepat. Hatiku ingin sekali menjerit. Sehunnie, ku mohon kejar aku. Aku berharap kau berlari dan memelukku. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku kembali menghentikan langkah dan meraba perutku."Aegya, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Aku kembali melangkah lebih cepat… aku terus melangkah tanpa tahu tujuanku. Cukup lama aku berjalan hingga akhirnya…. Aku tidak tahu sekarang entah ada di mana…

End Luhan POV

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

**Author POV**

Apa? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan. Aku… Luhan… ottokae? Sehun berkata dalam hatinya. Tangisnya tumpah. Kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya hingga tersungkur di tanah. Sehun mencengkram rambutnya sendiri.

"AAAAAHHRRGGRR!"

Makam Sunwoo ini berada lumayan Jauh di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Di daerah pegunungan yang berada cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, sekitar 10 KM mungkin mencapai sebuah desa. Lumayan bila di tempuh berjalan kaki.

Sehun masih belum bergeming di tempatnya, di samping makam Sunwoo. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berada disana dan terus menangis. Sehun menyeka air matanya lalu berdiri. Ia kembali menatapp tempat peristirahatan hyungnya sejenak lalu beranjak dari tempat.

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

Napas Luhan terengah-engah. Sudah hampir satu jam ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Terlebih lagi sesekali jalanan yang di tempuhnya itu terkadang mendaki. Luhan sudah berhasil menemukan sebuah pedesaan di daerah tersebut. Dari tadi ia hendak menelpon Yixing tapi ia tak menemukan ponselnya di saku celananya.

Luhan hanya memakai kemeja putih serta celana berbahan katun yang ia pakai tadi saat pergi ke sekolah.

"A-aku haus dan capek sekali."

Luhan melihat sebuah kedai minuman di pinggir jalan di desa tersebut. Ia lega dan langsung menuju kedai tersebut dan duduk di salah satu mejanya. "Ahjumma, aku mau pesan susu putih." ahjumma yang menjaga kedai itu tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahnya lalu terlihat sibuk membuatkan pesanan Luhan. Tak lama susu pesanan Luhan telah siap di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan meminum susu tersebut dalam satu tegukan. "Ahh leganya. Aegya kau pasti haus dan capek ya?" Luhan memandang dan mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah mulai agak membesar. "Ahjumma, bolehkah aku menumpang tidur disini sebentar?"

Ahjumma paruh baya itu menatap sejenak Luhan. Di lihatnya Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. _Wajahnya begitu cantik dan teduh, kurasa dia orang baik_. Bisiknya dalam hati. "Boleh nak, sebaiknya kau masuk saja ke dalam, kau bisa istirahat disini." Ahjmuma itu menunjukkan sebuah ruang kosong yang memang disediakan untuk dia beristirahat di dalam kedai tersebut.

"Ne, gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo Ahjumma." Luhan membungkukkan badannya cukup dalam kepada Ahjumma itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dan memang dia sangat lelah, Luhan langsung membaringkan dirinya di tempat tersebut. Saat Luhan mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia kembali teringat kemarahan Sehun padanya. Kembali, mata itu terbuka bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata rusanya. Namun, cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya. Luhan sangat lelah sekarang, yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur. Baru lah setelah itu, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghubungi Yixing.

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

Sehun memarkir motornya di sebuah Club malam yang sering ia kunjungi dulu, 'Moonlight Club'. Tentu saja itu dulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang _Angel_ yang membuat hidupnya berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik.

_Angel ? Cih! Seorang penipu tidak akan pernah menjadi malaikat!_ _Aku mungkin akan memaafkan jika ia mau jujur dari awal._ _Tapi mengapa dia lebih memilih menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dan berusaha menipuku_?

_Hyung adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa setelah aku kehilangan eomma, tapi Luhan sudah merebutnya bahkan menjadi penyebab aku kehilangan hyung untuk selamanya._

_Aku membencinya... aku membenci kekasih hyungku... _

_Tapi... aku juga mencintainya... aku mencintai istriku... _

_Oh Tuhan! Aku... Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

"Aaaakkhhh!" Sehun berteriak untuk melepaskan sesak di dadanya. Kemudian meneguk gelas demi gelas berisi _wine_ yang entah keberapa -di hadapanya. Ya, Sehun memilih minuman memabukkan ini untuk melampiaskan amarahnya, untuk melupakan sejenak, Luhan dan semua hal yang telah terjadi padanya.

Sehun memandang kursi di depan meja bartender yang sekarang ia duduki. Lagi-lagi Sehun tak bisa mencegah air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sehun kembali meneguk gelas berisi _wine_ itu lagi. Sehun menahan sesak yang menyeruak didadanya.

"Luhan." Sehun teringat kenangan itu.

Tempat ini, minuman ini, suasana hingar bingar club... semuanya sama persis. Bagai roll film yang berputar, menayangkan kembali memori itu di ingatan Sehun.

Pertemuan keduanya... yang tak di kehendaki dan tak di rencanakan... "Hiks..."

"Oppa! Ikut dengaku!" seseorang menarik paksa Sehun dari posisinya.

"Yak! Siapa kau! Lepaskan aku, ya!" Sehun berusaha memberontak namun entah karena pikirannya yang sangat kacau atau pengaruh alkohol, tenaganya seolah melemah.

Daeun terus menarik Sehun keluar dari tempat itu….

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

"Aishh angkat Luhan! Kau dimana?" Kris kembali men-dial nomor –Xi Luhan- untuk menghubungi Luhan.

Kris duduk gelisa di dalam mobilnya sembari terus menerus mencoba menghubungi ponsel Luhan. Semenjak dua jam yang lalu, ia terus menunggu Luhan di depan area pemakaman Sunwoo. Ini bahkan sudah mulai gelap. Namun Luhan tak berhasil ia temukan. Ponselnya tak di angkat.

Kris juga terus berhubungan dengan Daeun, dan Daeun memastikan kalau Luhan sekarang tidak bersama Sehun, karena Sehun berada di sebuah club malam dalam keadaan hampir mabuk. Kris pun sudah menghubungi Yixing, namun sepertinya Yixing juga sama denganya, tak tahu keberadaan Luhan dan sedang berusaha menghubungi Luhan.

Kris memutuskan untuk mencari sekitar pemakaman tersebut namun ia tidak menemukan Luhan. Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan di daerah sekitar area pemakaman itu. Mungkin saja Luhan sedang tersesat. Pikirnya. Kris mengacak frustasi rambutnya. "Lu… kau dimana?"

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju suatu tempat sambil terus memegangi perutnya. Ia nampak sangat kelelahan. Tubuhnya penuh peluh, dan perutnya terasa sakit. Cukup lama Luhan tidur dan terbangun saat malam telah datang. Luhan pun akhirnya pamit pada ahjumma yang telah memberinya tumpangan tidur tadi. Luhan di beri petunjuk pada ahjumma tersebut, sekitar 3 KM lagi berjalan, ia akan menemukan telpon umum. Luhan lega, akhirnya ia bisa menghubungi seseorang.

"Aegya, eomma mohon kau harus kuat ne. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu appa." Luhan berhenti sejenak lalu mengelus perutnya dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba perasaanya tidak enak. Ia kembali berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia pun akhirnya melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

"Xi Luhan!" dua orang dengan berwajah sangar dan berbadan besar yang -entah datang dari mana kini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Luhan. Keduanya menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

"N-nde…" Luhan terkejut. Ia dapat merasakan aura yang berbahaya dari kedua namja tersebut. Tubuh Luhan memundur. "A-apa mau kalian eoh?"

"Eoh, kami di perintahkan seseorang untuk menghabisimu." Salah satu dari pria itu menyeringai seram lalu mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"MWOOO! S-siapa yang menyuruh kalian eoh?" Luhan kembali memundur perlahan. "Jangan dekati aku, pergi… hiks." Luhan gemetar.

"Aish, sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara. Segera habisi dia. Jangan buang waktu." ucap pria satunya lagi yang kini juga mendekat kearah Luhan.

Luhan membelalakkan mata rusanya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Luhan membalikkan badannya dan berlari sekencang mungkin sambil memegangi perutnya. Namun kekuatan Luhan bukan apa-apa di banding ke dua pembunuh bayarannya itu. dengan mudah mereka bisa menangkap dan meringkuk Luhan.

"Andweeee… lepaskan aku! Jebaaal!" mohon Luhan.

Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram kedua tangan Luhan dan memelintirnya ke belakang. "Kau jangan coba melawan. Aishhh menyusahkan juga rupanya." namja itu mencengkram kuat dagu Luhan.

PLAAAKKK

BUGGHH

"Akkhh appo hiks…."

Namja yang lain menampar dan memukul wajah Luhan hingga mengalir darah segar di hidung serta mulutnya. Tidak puas, kini namja yang tadi mencekram kedua tangan Luhan menerjang punggung hingga Luhan tersungkur di tanah.

"Aishh cepat habisi dia!" ucap namja yang tadi memukul wajah Luhan itu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah sebuah pisau dari saku celananya.

Luhan memegangi dadanya yang sakit dan sesak. Rasa sakit sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain terus memegangi perutnya.

"Aegyaa… b-bertahanlah e-eomma mohon. S-Sehunnie hiks… t-tolong aku.."

Dengan kasar namja itu kembali menendang punggung Luhan hingga membuat Luhan tertelentang. Namja itu kembali menggempalkan tangannya lalu melayangkan pukulan di wajah cantik Luhan yang sudah lebam dan berdarah.

Luhan melindungi perutnya saat namja yang lain kini tengah berusaha menendang perutnya. Dengan kedua tangannya dan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Luhan menahan kaki namja itu. "Andweeeee…." Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Luhan berhasil menghindar . Luhan menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sebuah batu cukup besar didekatnya. Tangannya pun bergerak meraih batu tersebut.

Namja yang tadi memegang sebuah pisau di tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menusukkan pisau itu tepat di perut Luhan, namun dengan cepat, Luhan menggenggam batu besar yang ada di sampingnya lalu menghantam batu tersebut tepat di kepala namja yang hampir saja membunuhnya dan aegya-nya.

BUUGHH!

"AAAAAHHRRHH!" namja itu mengerang kesakitan sehingga pisau tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

Melihat ada kesempatan meloloskan diri, Luhan segera bangkit seraya memegangi perutnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT KEJAR, PABBO! AAARRHH!" namja yang tadi hendak membunuh Luhan berteriak pada namja lain dan memerintahkan temannya untuk mengejar Luhan.

"N-ne baiklah."

.

Hutan dan gelap. Luhan terus berlari menerobos kegelapan serta semak belukar dan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh cukup rapat di tempat itu. Dengan jalan yang mendaki lalu menurun serta tebing dan jurang yang mengancam. Kalau tidak hati-hati, Luhan bisa saja terperosok jatuh kedalam jurang itu.

"XI LUHAN BERHENTI KAU!" pria itu berusaha menggertak agar Luhan semakin ketakutan. Namun jarak keduanya cukup jauh hingga ia cukup kesulitan menangkap Luhan.

.

Luhan terus berlari tanpa jeda. Kemanapun untuk menghindar dari namja yang hendak membunuhnya itu. Tak peduli pada kedua kakinya yang hampir mati rasa.

"AAARRHHH!" Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia tergelincir hingga tubuhnya menjadi linglung dan terhempas ke tanah lalu terguling kedalam jurang.

Namun Tuhan masih melindunginya, Luhan tidak jatuh, ia berpegangan pada akar-akar pohon yang menjalar.

"S-Sehunnie… hiks tolong aku… selamatkan kami…" Luhan mulai sesegukan kembali. Suasana gelap serta semak-semak di tempat itu berhasil menyembunyikan Luhan dari namja yang tengah mengejarnya. Hingga namja itu mengira Luhan telah terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam itu. Luhan dapat mendengar derap langkah namja yang mengejarnya tadi semakin menjauh.

Luhan terus berpegangan pada akar pohon itu hingga tangannya memerah dan terasa perih bahkan berdarah. Belum lagi sakit yang mulai terasa pada perutnya. Luhan sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk bisa naik ke atas. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan berpegangan pada akarr pohon itu. Namun Luhan tak mau menyerah. Ia akan bertahan semampu yang ia bisa.

Air mata Luhan kembali mengalir di antara luka-luka lebam di pipinya. "Tuhan, tolong kami... hiks."

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

"Ada apa Daeun? Mengapa mengajakku kemari?" Sehun menatap malas pada yeoja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu. Daeun, dialah yang tadi menarik paksa Sehun keluar dari Moonlight Club. Kini keduanya tengah berdiri di tepi sungai Han. Sehun bahkan tak mengerti, mengapa Daeun berhasil menarik Sehun hingga kemari.

"Oppa… apa kau ingat tempat ini? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kau mengajakku bolos sekolah dan kita berkencan di tepi sungai Han." Daeun menatap Sehun di sampingnya berbinar-binar.

"Mwooo? Mengapa kau sebut itu berkencan?" Sehun terkejut.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Pikiran di penuhi oleh Luhan. _Luhan? dia dimana sekarang? Mengapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak._

"Kita pergi bersama. Namja dan Yeoja. Kau dan aku. Bukankah itu di sebut kencan. Oppa, sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Sehun oppa, saranghae." Daeun memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sehun. Diraihnya kedua tangan Sehun untuk ia genggam. "Oppa…"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Daeun, kau ini hmmphh.." Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Daeun menyatukan bibir keduanya. Sehun bergeming beberapa saat, ia terkejut. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, dengan cepat Sehun menjauhkan Daeun darinya hingga Daeun tautan bibir keduanya terlepas.

"Daeun-ah, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dari dulu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku. Aku memang sangat menyayangimu, tapi…. Itu tidak lebih dari perasaan seorang Oppa pada dongsaengnya. Daeun-ah… aku mencintai orang lain.. Kami bahkan sudah menikah." Sehun meraih bahu Daeun dan menatap lekat yeoja manis ini.

"Xi Luhan! oppa, namja itu yang telah menyebabkan Sunwoo oppa meninggal. Kau membencinya kan oppa? Kau membenci Xi Luhan kan?" Daeun meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak membencinya… tapi aku... sangat membencinya." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, wajahnya terlihat kebingan. "Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu tentang hubunganku dan Luhan?" Sehun kembali menatap lekat yeoja manis itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang tidak ku tahu tentangmu, eoh? Oppa, kau milikku… hanya milikku. Hiks..." Daeun mulai terisak dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Daeun-ah, jangan seperti ini. aku sayang padamu. Tapi… Luhan… aku... aku sangat mencintainya. Walau dia sudah menipuku... aku tidak... aku tidak bisa membencinya. Karena rasa cintaku lebih besar dari rasa benciku... aku-"

"Sudah jangan di teruskan." Daeun menepis tangan Sehun yang berada di pundaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini…" Sehun meraih Daeun sejenak kedalam pelukannya.

"Nde… pergilah!" Daeun melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan membiarkan namja itu pergi.

Daeun menatap sendu punggung namja yang ia cintai itu semakin menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangannya. "Apa aku harus belajar merelakannya…?"

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

Kris menghentikan laju mobilnya saat menemukan sebuah kedai minuman di pinggir jalan. Ia pun langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kedai minuman tersebut.

Setelah tak berhasil menemukan Luhan di dekat pemakaman Sunwoo, Kris pun memutuskan mencari Luhan di sekitar area pemakaman itu hingga ia sampai di sebuah desa di dekat area pemakaman Sunwoo.

Kris menghampiri seorang Ahjumma yang menjaga kedai tersebut. "Annyeong." Sapa sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuh tingginya.

Ahjumma tersebut menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kris. "Ne, ada apa tuan?"

"Hm, begini ahjuma. Apa kau pernah melihat namja ini lewat sini hari ini? Dia.." Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan menunjukkannya pada ahjumma tersebut. Foto Luhan..

"Ohh, apa namanya Luhan. Iya, tadi dia sempat kemari. Tapi sekarang dia pergi kearah sana setelah ku tunjukkan lokasi telpon umum padanya." Jelas Ahjumma itu seraya menunjukan arah Luhan pergi.

"Ah nde, baiklah… gomawo ahjumma." Kris kembali membungkuk lalu setengah berlari meninggalkan kedai itu menuju arah Luhan pergi.

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

"Yobboseyo." Sehun akhirnya menjawab ponselnya yang -entah sudah berapa sering berdering. Dan itu dari Yixing dan Junmyun. Kini ia tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah kedai minuman.

Sehun benar-benar tak ingin berurusan dengan sepasang kekasih itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak ingin di ganggun.

_"YAAAKK! KEMANA SAJA KAU TAK MENJAWAB TELPONKU, OH SEHUN? APA LUHAN GE BERSAMAMU_?" Yixing sukses membuat telinga Sehun berdenging dan namja itu refleks menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya.

"Aniya! Apa dia belum pulang?" jawab Sehun malas.

"_Sehun-ahh apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Luhan ge sama sekali tak menjawab telponku dari tadi. Aku juga sudah ke apartment kalian namun dia tidak ada di sana._" Suara Yixing mulai merendah dan nada bicaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

Sehun memang mengatakan, jika ia rasa cintanya pada Luhan lebih besar dari rasa bencinya. Namun bukan berarti amarahnya sudah mereda. Egonya tetap menang dari hati nuraninya. Yeah, Sehun memang belum dewasa, sikapnya memang sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dan tolong jangan ganggu aku!" PIP! Sehun begitu saja memutuskan sambungan telpon Yixing dan melempar benda itu ke meja didepannya.

.

.

Tut~ tut~ tut~

"Sehun! Ya Oh Sehun- Yobboseyo! Ya-"

Sambungan telpon itu di putuska secara sepihak oleh Sehun. "Oh Sehun sialaaaan!" umpat Yixing.

"Sayang, bagaimana? Apa Luhan sedang bersama Sehun?" Junmyun menoleh pada Yixing di sela kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Aniya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka. Sehun sepertinya tidak bisa terima dan dia marah pada Luhan." jelas Yixing.

"Lalu, bagaiman sekarang?" Junmyun kembali menoleh ke arah Yixing yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kita ke pemakaman itu, hyung. Kita cari Luhan ge."

"Baiklah..."

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

**Luhan POV**

"Hiks… eomma… appa… Yixing-ah… hiks a-aku takut…"

Mungkin sudah setengah jam, aku seperti sedang meregang nyawa di atas jurang yang begitu dalam. Sedikit saja lengah, aku akan terjatuh kkedalamnya. Untunglah akar pohon itu cukup kuat menahan tubuhku. Namun, tenagaku mulai melemah. Kepalaku dan perutku berdenyut sakit serta tanganku yang juga sangat perih.

"Tuhan… tolong selamatkan aku dan anakku, tolong selamat kami… Se-Sehunnie…" aku berusaha berteriak dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya. Bahkan pita suaraku sudah melemah karena sedari tadi terus berteriak.

"Hiks…. TOLONG… JEBAAAAL… TOLONG AKU.. hiks…"

Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Kepalaku seraya ingin pecah. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah hampir tak punya sisa tenaga. Apa mungkin seperti ini lah aku akan berakhir? Beginikah takdir yang sudah di gariskan Tuhan padaku?

Di temani sinar bulan yang hanya memberi sedikit penerangan. Angin malam terus bertiup dan menusuk terasa sampai tulangku. Kegelapan yang semakin mencekam membuat semua harapan untuk selamat dari cengkraman maut ini semakin terasa menipis. Ku rasa… ini adalah akhir dari hidupku… eomma.. appa.. Sunwoo-ya…. Apa sekarang kalian sedang menungguku di surga.. Yixing-ah, gomawo… jeongmal gomawo... atas semua kebaikanmu. Berbahagialah bersama Junmyun. Dan…. _Sehunnie… jaga dirimu baik-baik… aku mencintaimu.. jeongmal saranghae…_"

Aku sudah tak berusaha menahan tubuh ini lagi… aku menyerah…

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continue**_

**.**

kalian harus tahu satu hal, selama aku ga bikin death chara, berarti ga ada yg bakal mati disini...

.

Review ya... dan sekali lagi, jangan ngebash aku ya, cast juga ;_;

doh, baru kali ini mau ngepost FF gue uring2an dulu... takut2 gmna gt.. hahahaa

semoga kalian ehmm engga kecewa wkwkwwkk! Karena mungkin ini emng chapter yg plng menyebalkan (?) plng berat.. tapi yeah! semoga masih mau baca hweeeuh ;_;

sampai jumpa lagi... reviewnya aku balas via PM ya, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Annyeong reader-deul!**

**.**

makasih ya ternyata pada mau baca hahahaa!

oke, aku akan lanjutin FF ini dan Konfliknya emng masih ada sampe bbrp chapter ke depan keke!

**.**

**Balasan** _Review_ ;;

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Name nina** ; iya happy end kok.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Oh chaca** ; ne.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**HNTaoris** ; whoaaa tetap review yaa.. ini dibalas.. Sehunnie udah sadar + dapat tonjokan gratis ixing kekekee.. anak mrka slamat kok.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Albino's Deer** ; iya kekekee nyesal dia tuh xD lulu selamat kok xD Makasih.. keep review ya~

**A Y P** ; iya... Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Cp** ; iya. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Guest7** ; ampe 13/14 an lah.. kira2.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**GabGra** ; iya ya.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Guest6** ; okies~ udh d invite kan xD

**Guest5 **; iyaa takut pada g suka :C Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Lizee Gowsaldi** ; kekekkee.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**RZHH 261220** ; udah di wakili ixing tuh buat nabok wkwkwkkk... Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Xxx** ; iya yaa Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Rkyl **; sehunnie nyesel dong kekek.. hehe mian gada krishan, kris ma tao.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Karina** ; ada kris.. yg selamatin dia... Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Ani n** ; doh itu masih rahasia kekekekk xD astaga ;_; jatuh ke jurang trus di temuin ama penduduk.. astaga... berasa nntn sinet ntr keke.. but makasih ya atas saranya hehe. Luhan ga mati doh,, Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Guest4** ; iya ya... Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Chagilu** ; iya happy end kok.. jadi jangan takut bacanya hehe.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Panpan** ; iyaa.. oke. Gada death chara kok.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Hunhan's** ; hmm nee.. ini udah di lanjut.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Pip pip** ; hadeh hadeh.. aku maafin lah.. semoga terus insyaf ya kekeke.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Citra** ; oke oke.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Guest3** ; iya, kris yg selamatin xD tp gada krishan kok.. dia udah sama tao ntr.. oke.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Janji suci raffi** ; hehee iya Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Adella398** ; iyaa Makasih.. keep review ya~

**JoyPark RV** ; iya Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Ficka** ; iya.. oke.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Violinvinzy** ; iyaa ini di update.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Parkleekwon** ; okies... Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Oh chaca** ; okies, Makasih.. keep review ya~

**Guest2** ; sehun luhan...? kenapa?

**Guest1** ; okies.. Makasih.. keep review ya~

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**Sonsaengnim is Mine!**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

Di temani sinar bulan yang hanya memberi sedikit penerangan. Angin malam terus bertiup dan menusuk terasa sampai tulangku. Kegelapan yang semakin mencekam membuat semua harapan untuk selamat dari cengkraman maut ini semakin terasa menipis. Ku rasa… ini adalah akhir dari hidupku… eomma.. appa.. Sunwoo-ya…. Apa sekarang kalian sedang menungguku di surga.. Yixing-ah, gomawo… jeongmal gomawo... atas semua kebaikanmu. Berbahagialah bersama Junmyun. Dan…. _Sehunnie… jaga dirimu baik-baik… aku mencintaimu.. jeongmal saranghae…_"

Aku sudah tak berusaha menahan tubuh ini lagi… aku menyerah… **_-Luhan._**

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

**Author POV**

"LUHAN! Kau dimana? LUHAN? apa kau mendengarku?" Kris berlari seperti tak tentu arah. Kini ia tengah berada di dalam hutan. Entah apa yang membuat Kris menerobos semak serta kegelapan ini. Mungkin saja kan Luhan sudah pulang, tapi… hatinya bersikukuh untuk memasuki hutan itu.

Kris terus berjalan melewati jalanan yang mendaki dan menurun hingga ia tersandung dan jatuh. Namja pirang itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah sepatu tercecer di antara semak-semak itu. "Ini…. milik Luhan." Namja itu segera bangkit dan kembali berjalan. Tak berapa jauh kakinya melangkah, Kris samar-samar seperti mendengar teriakan seseorang minta tolong. Tidak salah lagi. "LUHAN."

Kris terus mengikuti jejak suara tersebut hingga kini ia berada di tepi jurang yang sangat dalam.

.

_Other Side_

Yixing dan Junmyun juga sudah berada di desa didekat area pemakaman Sunwoo. Keduanya bertanya pada setiap penduduk desa yang mereka temui, untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Luhan. Yixing bahkan hampir saja menangis ketakutan karena tak kunjung menemukan –gege tersayangnya itu.

"Hiks, hyung, apa sebaiknya kita lapor polisi saja?"

Junmyun menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya. "Tenang dulu sayang. Kita belum bisa meminta bantuan polisi mengingat Luhan hyung belum di nyatakan hilang lebih dari dua puluh empat jam." Junmyun mengusap punggung Yixing untuk memberikan ketenangan pada sang kekasih. "Sekarang, kita cari dulu di sekitar sini, ok?"

Yixing melepaskan pelukan Junmyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne."

Mereka kembali berjalan menelusuri desa itu dan kali ini bertemu dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah berlari –seperti orang ketakutan.

Yixing dan Junmyun saling menatap sejenak lalu menghampiri namja itu. "Ahjushi, ada apa?"

Namja yang mereka panggil ahjushi itu mengatur napasnya yang terengah lalu menatap Junmyun dan Yixing. "Di sana..." ahjushi itu menunjuk ke arah hutan di seberang jalan raya desa itu. "Ada seorang pria yang tengah di kejar. S-sepertinya pria itu k-korban perampokan."

"A-APA?" Yixing langsung cemas. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Luhan. "Ahjushi, apa kau sempat melihat seperti apa ciri-ciri orang itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas. Tapi, kalau tidak salah ia memakai kemeja putih, kurang lebih postur tubuhnya setinggi anda."

"Oh ya Tuhan, Hyung! aku yakin itu Luhan ge. Kita harus menolongnya sekarang hyung."

"Iya sayang." Junmyun kemudian beralih memandang ahjushi tadi. "Ahjushi, ku mohon tetaplah berada di sini, aku akan membutuhkan anda sebagai saksi. Aku akan menelpon polisi."

Ahjuhsi tadi mengangguk setuju. "Baik, tuan." Ucapnya.

"Ayo cepat hyung!" Yixing pun kemudian menarik Junmyun tak sabar memasuki hutan. Yang di tarik berusaha mengimbangi langkah kekasihnya sembari salah satu tangannya merogoh ponsel di saku celananya.

Namja pemilik _angelic smile_ itu sempat menelpon seseorang sebelum menerobos memasuki hutan.

.

.

Luhan memejamkan matanya seraya bersiap melepaskan pegangan tangannya di akar pohon yang sedari tadi di cengkramnya kuat. Seolah bersiap menuju pintu kematian... namun...

"LUHAN! BERTAHANLAH KUMOHON. AKU AKAN MENARIKMU KEATAS!" Kris dengan sigap memegang tangan Luhan sebelum ia terjatuh kedalam jurang tersebut.

Luhan langsung membuka matanya melihat seseorang yang tengah berusaha menarik tubuhnya. Kepalanya begitu nyeri dan pandangangan matanya memudar. Luhan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang sedang menarik tubuhnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kris berusaha menarik Luhan, hingga akhirnya kini Luhan telah berada dalam pangkuan Kiris di atas tebing jurang itu. "Luhan! gwenchana? Kau selamat sekarang. Luhan, aku akan segera membawamu kerumah sakit. Bertahanlah ku mohon!"

Luhan membuka matanya berusaha menatap orang yang memangkunya tersebut. "S-Sehunnie… g-gomawo… aku percaya kau akan datang menyelamatku.. g-gomawo." Luhan tersenyum lemah sebelum ia kembali menutup matanya. Kali ini kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Kris terpaku mendengar kalimat itu, nama yang Luhan ucapkan lebih tepatnya. Sesak itu secara tiba-tiba terasa di pusat tubuhnya, di hatinya.

Kris menggempalkan tangannya. "Lu, a-aku.. bukan Sehun." Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan agar liquid bening itu keluar dari matanya. "A-apa... aku harus belajar merelakanmu untuknya…" namja tinggi itu tersenyum miris menatap sosok cantik yang masih mengisi penuh hatinya itu.

.

"Kris, apa yang terjadi? Luhan ge kenapa?"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. "Yixing,"

Yixing bersama Junmyun kini tengah berlari ke arah Kris dan Luhan. "Luhan kenapa? Jawab aku!"

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang sebaiknya kita bawa dia kerumah sakit." Kris berdiri dengan menggendong Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ne, Kris benar Xing. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Junmyun menarik Yixing untuk menyusul Kris yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka.

.

Kris memasukkan Luhan kedalam jok belakang mobilnya, kemudian namja tinggi itu berlari menyusul ke arah pintu mobilnya yang lain, di sisi stirnya. Yixing yang berlari bersama Junmyun pun menyusul masuk kedalam mobil Kris. Ia duduk di samping Luhan dan memangku gegenya itu.

"Yixing, kau bersama Kris bawalah Luhan kerumah sakit. Aku disini akan menunggu Bang Yongguk. Sepertinya ini bukan kecelakaan. Ini sebuah rencana pembunuhan." Junmyun kembali menutup mobil Kris.

Yixing membuka kaca mobil Kris agar bisa bicara dengan Junmyun. "Hyung, kau hati-hati ne."

Setelah itu, mobil Kris melaju cukup cepat meninggalkan Junmyun bersama seorang penduduk desa yang tadi sempat menyaksikan adegan kejar-kejaran Luhan dengan namja yang ingin membunuhnya.

Tak lama Junmyun menunggu, sahabatnya, Bang Yongguk yang juga merupakan seorang polisi bersama dua orang rekannya sampai.

"Junmyun-ah. Apa yang terjadi?" Namja berwajah tegas itu berlari menghampiri Junmyun.

"Ah Yongguk. Begini, aku menemukan saksi dan bukti pencobahan pembunuhan pada Luhan. Dan disinilah lokasi ahjushi ini melilhat Luhan bersama kedua pelaku pembunuhan itu. Pisau ini di temukan di sini." Junmyun menunjuk sebuah pisau. Ya, itu adalah pisau yang di gunakan penjahat tersebut untuk membunuh Luhan.

"Baiklah, Junmyun. Aku akan menyimpan ini sebagai bukti." Yongguk menatap sekilas sahabat karibnya yang tengah menganggukkan kepala. Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan dari saku jaketnya, kemudian memungut pisau yang di tunjukkan Junmyun dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam sebuah plastik. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang anda lihat!" Yongguk kemudian beralih pada sang saksi dan memulai introgasinya.

Pria paruh baya ini menceritakan semua yang ia lihat tentang hal yang menimpa Luhan. Sementara Yongguk mencatat poin poin yang bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk memecahkan kasus yang diduga pembunuhan berencana itu.

.

.

Kris kembali menggendong Luhan memasuki rumah sakit saat mereka sampai. Tadi di halaman parkir, ia sempat memaksa Yixing agar menyerahkan Luhan padanya. Kris berlari menuju ruang UGD di ikuti dengan Yixing di belakangnya.

Perawat yang melihat itu langsung sigap membantu Kris dan mengambil alih Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam ruangan UGD. Seorang dokter muda dan tampan pun datang dan langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Yixing pun berusaha masuk menyusul Luhan karena ia terlihat sangat khawatir pada gege-nya itu, namun dokter tadi mencegahnya.

"Tuan, tenanglah. Tunggulah di luar." Dokter dengan _name tag_ Huang Zi Tao itu pun mencegah langkah Yixing.

"Yixing, tenanglah. Kurasa sebaiknya kau ke bagian administrasi." Kris ikut menahannya dan mencoba menenangkan Yixing.

"N-nde… hiks.." Yixing terisak. Tangis yang semenjak berada didalam mobil Kris tadi hingga kini belum juga mereda.

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

Sehun melangkah malas memasuki pintu apartmentnya dan Luhan. Gelap dan sepi. Ttu lah yang ia dapati. Ia berjalan pelan kearah sakral untuk menghidupkan lampu.

Cahaya dari lampu itu mendominasi ruangan sepi itu. Mata elang Sehun mengitari tempat itu, mencoba menemukan sosok seseorang yang terus memenuhi pikirannya.

Tapi benar-benar tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia lain selain dirinya di tempat ini. Itu berarti... Luhan belum pulang juga.

Tubuh tinggi Sehun merosot ke lantai. Tangannya memijit kepalanya yang begitu penat akibat terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol malam ini.

"D-dimana dia sekarang? apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tadi sempat ia matikan lalu kembali menghidupkan benda itu. Ia tak terkejut saat mendapati puluhan panggilan serta pesan singkat dari Junmyun dan Yixing.

Sehun terlalu pusing untuk membuka satu persatu pesan itu, karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk menghubungi nomor Junmyun. "Yoboseo, hyung. Gwenchana?" ucapnya saat telpon itu tersambung.

"_GWENCHANA KATAMU! APA KAU TAHU, LUHAN HAMPIR SAJA DI BUNUH DAN SEKARANG SEKARAT DI RUMAH SAKIT. CEPATLAH TEMUI LUHAN SEBELUM KAU MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUPMU!_" jawab Junmyun tanpa terlebih dahulu membalas sapaan Sehun. Sambungan itu pun di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Junmyun setelahnya.

"L-luhan." Lirihnya. Sehun terpaku di tempatnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat hingga ponsel dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras tak dapat ia cegah. Sehun kembali meraih ponselnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, di bukanya pesan terakhir dari Yixing yang mengabarinya dan memberi tahu rumah sakit tempat Luhan di rawat.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kencang keluar apartment. Bahkan untuk menutup pintu pun ia tak sempat. Sehun berlari menuju halaman parkir apartment. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung menghambur ke atas motornya. Tangan Sehun bergetar saat ia hendak menghidupkan motornya. Berulang kali ia mencoba dan beberapa kali kunci motor itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"L-luhan, ku mohon... maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk kembali mencoba menghidupkan motonya hingga ia dapat melakukannya.

Bruuumm! Sehun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak di pedulikannya cacian dari pengendara lain yang terancam karena ulahnya. Sehun bahkan tak peduli padanya nyawanya sendiri, karena dalam pikirannya hanya agar secepat mungkin sampai di rumah sakit.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

Motorku berhenti dihalaman parkir Seoul hospital. Aku meloncat turun dan berlari kencang memasuki rumah sakit.

_Ya Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Luhan. Selamatkah anaku. Selamatkan mereka Tuhan. Aku… aku suami macam apa? Aku appa yang jahat! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu sama mereka, aku pasti tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri._

Aku sampai di ruangan UGD. Kulihat Yixing tengah menangis di pelukan Junmyun hyung yang sibuk menenangkannya. Dan…. Ada satu orang lagi yang berada di sana. Kris Wu. Dengan langkah gontai, aku mendekati ruang UGD dan mengintip dari pintu, Luhan yang tengah di tangani seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat. Terdapat beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Kakiku lemas seketika hingga aku terjatuh dan berlutut di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"L-luhan..!" lirihku melafalkan namanya.

"Ya!" aku merasakan seseorang menarik kerah bajuku hingga memaksaku berdiri. Di hempaskannya tubuhku ke dinding cukup kuat. Yixing hyung mencengkram kuat kerah bajuku lalu melayangkan gempalan tangannya padaku.

BUGH!

Aku meraba pipiku yang terasa ngilu akibat pukulan keras dari Yixing hyung.

BUGH

"Yixing, tenanglah!" Junmyun hyung menarik tubuh Yixing yang bergetar dariku.

"Aniyaa! Aku ingin menghajar bocah brengsek ini!" teriaknya didepanku.

"Maaf… aku mohon kalian tolong tenanglah." seorang dokter yang tadi berada di ruangan UGD itu kini telah berada di depanku dan Yixing.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku? Katakan! Katakan padaku mereka baik-baik saja kan? Cepat katakan!" aku langsung mengintrogasi dokter itu dengan beruntun pertanyaan.

Ku lihat dokter itu sedikit shock. "Jadi, anda suami tuan Luhan-ssi?" dia menatapku lekat. Aku yakin dia sudah tahu tentang kondisi Luhan yang tengah hamil. "Hah, kami telah berusaha semampu kami. Kondisi Bayi dan ibunya sangat lemah. Tolong kalian jangan bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan. Lebih baik berdoa, beri Luhan-ssi dukungan." dokter itu menatap kami satu persatu kemudian berlalu.

_Tubuhku kembali bergetar. Air mataku kembali mengalir deras. Aku takut sekali. sangat takut! Tuhan, aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Ku mohon!_ "Hiks." isakku bersamaan dengan tubuhku kembali merosot.

"Oh Sehun!" Yixing kembali ingin menyerangku.

"Yixing! Kau dengar apa kata dokter tadikan?" Junmyun hyung kembali menahan tubuh Yixing yang ingin mengamuk dan menghajarku lagi. Yixing mengangguk lemah dan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Kami pun terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing setelahnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sampai ku rasakan sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yixing sudah berada di sampingku.

"Sehun-ah… kau tahu… Luhan ge pernah bilang padaku, dia sangat membutuhkanmu. Dia takut kalau kau membencinya. Luhan ge sangat mencintaimu.. Oh Sehun."

Aku terpaku menatap Yixing. Seperti di tampar oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, kalimat yang di ucapkan Yixing seolah menyadarkanku. Menyadarkanku atas kesalahanku. Egoku. Amarah yang menang atas hati kecilku. Air mataku terus mengalir saat menyadari betapa sudah terlalu dalam aku menyakiti Luhan.

"Lima tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tua Luhan ge meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Saat itu, Luhan ge sangat terpukul bahkan sampai depresi. Hari itu, Luhan ge demam tinggi. Aku meminta Sunwoo menjaganya, karena cuma Sunwoo yang bisa membuat Luhan merasa aman. Karena itulah Sunwoo membatalkan janjinya denganmu. Luhan ge sama sekali tidak menginginkan Sunwoo mengalami kecelakaan saat itu, Sehun-ah. Itulah yang ingin Luhan jelaskan padamu tadi, Sehun. Tapi... kau menuduhnya menipumu."

Sekali lagi, kenyataan itu seolah menamparku. Aku tertunduk dalam kediaman. Kedua tanganku menjambak rambutku kuat_. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Hyung… apa kau membenciku Sunwoo hyung… aku telah menyakiti malaikat yang sering kau ceritakan padaku dulu._

"Kau tahu betapa beratnya hidup Luhan ge saat itu. Dia baru saja kehilangan orang tua, lalu kehilangan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang kau menuduhnya menjadi penyebab kematian Sunwoo. Kau menuduh Luhan ge berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dan menipu. Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati, Oh Sehun." Yixing semakin meninggikan suaranya.

_Aku… aku memang tidak punya hati. Luhan… tolong bertahanlah. Tolong sadarlah. Nanti kau bisa menghukumku sesuka hatimu. Aku bahkan tak apa jika nanti kau membeinciku… tapi tolong sadarlah… Jangan meninggalkanku, Luhan..  
><em>

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, Sehun-ah. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu." suara Yixing melembut. Ia membantuku berdiri dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya. "Luhan ge membutuhkanmu. Luhan ge membutuhkan kita. Percayalah, gegeku itu sangat kuat. Dia pasti bisa bertahan."

"Hiks… aku.. minta maaf Luhan." Lirihku bersamaan dengan isak tangisku.

"Uljimaaah..." Yixing hyung mengeratkan pelukannya dan menepuk punggungku.

Pelukan ini... entah mengapa seperti pelukan eommaku. Ini... membuatku menjadi sedikit mendapat ketenangan.

End Sehun POV

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

**Author POV**

Kris terpaku. Ia telah mendengar semuanya, semua cerita tentang Luhan yang di ceritakan Yixing pada Sehun.

Ucapan Luhan saat ia menemukan dan menyelamatkan Luhan dari jurang itu, kembali terdengar oleh benaknya. Dimana Luhan mengira 'ia adalah Sehun'.

Kris menengadahkan kepalanya, tak mengizinkan liquid bening itu berproduksi di matanya. Kakinya kemudian ia bawah menjauh dari ruangan UGD itu, dimana Luhan sedang berada di sana, berjuang untuk tetap bertahan.

Kris menyadari satu hal, Luhan... tak membutuhkannya ada disana, juga tak menginginkannya bukan? jadi, memilih pergi dari tempat itu adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

BRUK

"Aakhh."

Kris terpental kebelakang saat ia menabrak seorang namja yang berjalan berlawanan dari arahnya. Segera ia berdiri dan menghampiri orang yang tadi ia tabrak. Sepertinya orang ini sedang terburu-buru.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Mian, aku tadi tidak sengaja. Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya, eoh? aishh.." omel namja itu.

"Ya! aku kan sudah minta maaf..." _bukankah dia Dokter yang menangani Luhan? Dokter Huang Zi Tao. _Bisik Kris dalam hati.

"O-omooo! kenapa jadi dia yang marah padaku. Aishh dasar!" Tao berdiri tergesah-gesah lalu berjalan menjauhi Kris yang terlihat kesal.

Kris menghela napas. "Dia... kenapa begitu ketus padaku? Tadi terlihat ramah saat bicara pada orang lain?" Kris bangkit dari duduknya. "E-eh, bukannya ini ponsel Dokter judes itu. Aishh menyusahkan."

.

.

Dokter muda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu keluar dari ruangan UGD dan kembali menghampiri Sehun, Yixing dan Junmyun yang tengah duduk gelisa di ruang tunggu didepan ruang UGD.

"Dokter, bagaimana?" Sehun langsung berdiri di ikuti Junmyun dan Yixing.

"Aku benar-benar salut pada tuan Luhan-ssi dan bayinya. Mereka sangat kuat. Kondisi mereka perlahan membaik. Detak jantungnya mulai kembali normal. Walau dia masih belum sadarkan diri." Dokter tampan itu tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku melihatnya sekarang? Aku mau melihatnya dokter." Sehun tersenyum lega seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dokter itu.

"Tidak untuk saat ini. Kondisinya belum stabil. Kami akan memindahannya ke ruang perawatan intensif sekarang." Dokter Tao meyakinkan Sehun.

"Baiklah..." ucap Sehun lemah.

Junmyun dan Yixing ikut bernapas lega. "Sehuna-ah… biarkan Luhan ge beristirahat. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami katakan padamu." ucap Yixing.

"Ah ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Dokter Tao sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berlalu.

.

Sehun menatap serius Yixing dan Junmyun yang kini duduk di depannya. Mereka berada di kantin rumah sakit setelah Luhan di pindahkan ke kamar rawat intensif.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" Sehun penasaran.

"Begini..." Junmyun mulai angkat bicara. "Sepertinya, kecelakaan Luhan ini adalah sebuah percobaan pembunuhan."

"MWOOO?" Sehun menatap shock sepupunya itu.

"Sehun-ah, sebelumnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apa kau tidak menerima pesan dari Luhan ge yang menyuruhmu datang ke makam Sunwoo?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ani, aku tidak menerima pesan apapun." Sehun semakin terlihat kebingungan.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau tak menerima pesan dari Luhan ge. Dia mengatakan sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu. Lalu, jika kau benar tak menerima pesan, bagaimana bisa kau tahu Luhan ge berada di pemakaman itu, hm?"

"J-jinja? aku benar benar tak menerima pesan apapun dari Luhan … Kris, dia yang bilang Luhan pergi ke makam seseorang. Sebelumnya, aku menemukan foto hyungku dengan kekasihnya yang sudah robek pada bagian kekasihnya itu, yang -entah mengapa bisa ada tergeletak di koridor sekolah. Aku mengira jika kekasih hyungku itu berada di sekolah itu dan kemungkinan dia adalah salah satu guru di sekolah. Dan aku... menyelidikinya dan mendapati kenyataan jika kekasih Sunwoo hyung itu adalah... Luhan." Jelas sehun.

"Lalu, apa ada seseorang bersamamu saat itu? " kali ini Junmyun yang bertanya.

"Daeun…" Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Oh ya Tuhan. Diakah yang mengatur semua ini, dia yang membantuku menemukan identitas kekasih Sunwoo hyung. Dia juga kah yang menghapus pesan Luhan untukku?" _mengingat pernyataan cintanya padaku tadi, yah! Daeun lah di balik semua ini._ Bisik Sehun dalam hati.

"Dan Kris…" sambung Yixing.

"Nde. Mereka lah yang merancang semua ini. Mereka lah yang membuat seolah Luhan berusaha menutupi semuanya dariku dan membuatku membenci Luhan." jelas Sehun. "Kris, dimana dia sekarang?" Sehun nampak menggempalkan tangannya, mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Kris.

"Sehun-ah, tenanglah. Kita belum mempunyai cukup bukti untuk melayangkan tuduhan apapun pada mereka. Hm, begini, mulai sekarang kau harus terus menjaga Luhan dan lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak, jangan gegabah." Junmyun meraih bahu Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

Sehun hanya mengannguk. Ya, yang terpenting saat ini, ia harus selalu berada di samping Luhan.

"Kasus ini sedang dalam proses penyelidikan. Semoga Luhan cepat sadar agar bisa memberi kesaksian." sambung Junmyun.

.

.

Kris bersandar pada mobilnya sembari menatap sebuah benda yang ia mainkan dengan tangannya. Ponsel dokter Huang Zitao. Seseorang yang tak sengaja bertabrakakn dengannya di koridor rumah sakit beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tadinya, ia ingin mengembalikan ponsel itu kepemiliknya secara langsung, namun saat itu dokter Tao tengah bersama Sehun, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Jadilah saat ini ponsel itu masih berada di tangannya.

Kris sebenarnya bukan orang yang punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, namun entah mengapa, kali ini hal itu tak berlaku. Tiba-tiba saja ia lancang membuka ponsel dokter Tao yang kebetulan tak di Lock dengan password. Kris terkekeh saat mendapati wallpaper ponsel dokter itu.

Ckck! Tadi ia begitu ramah pada Sehun, Yixing dan Junmyun, lalu berubah ketus saat bertemu dengan Kris. Dan sekarang, pada foto wallpaper ponselnya, ia berpose _cute_ layaknya bocah lima tahun.

'Namja yang aneh... hm, menarik juga.' Kris tersenyum. "Mungkin, aku akan mengembalikan ini jika ia yang memintanya." ucapnya lalu membalik tubuhnya kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

**Sehun POV**

Pagi sudah menghampiri bersama sinar sang raja siang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat cahaya matahari pagi menyelinap di celah jendela dan menyilaukanku. "Luhan… kau sudah sadar?"

Terima kasih Tuhan. Hal pertama yang ku lihat saat membuka mata adalah senyum malaikat yang berbaring dihadapanku kini. Dia menatapku, tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus pipiku.

"Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku." aku langsung memundurkan kursiku dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? tidak perlu minta maaf. Bukankah kau juga yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kau datang saat aku hampir saja jatuh kedalam jurang. S-Sehunnie… kau tidak membencikukan… Sehunnie m-mianhae.. a-aku.."

Aku terpaku mendengar penuturan Luhan. Setahuku dari cerita Junmyun dan Yixing, Kris lah yang telah menyelamatkan Luhan. Oh Tuhan, apa Luhan tidak mengetahuinya, jika Kris lah yang menyelamatkannya, bukan aku...

Aku kembali duduk dikursiku dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus surai halusnya.

"Sehunnie… a-aku…" aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Sssstttt… aku tidak membenci Luhan. Aku sangat mencintai Luhan dan aegya kita." Kuraih tangannya lalu ku cium. Ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di puncak kepalanya.

Kulihat Luhan menangis. "A-aegya! Sehunnie aegya-"

"Dia juga selamat sayang. Aegya kita selamat... dia juga sangat kuat sepertimu. Terima kasih, kalian berdua sudah kembali. Maaf, maaf karena aku-"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya... aku tidak menunda menceritakannya saat itu. Maafkan aku.." Ia berusaha duduk dan ingin memelukku

"Luhan, jangan bergerak! kau masih sakit." Dia mengabaikanku dan tetap berusaha meraih tubuhku. Aku tak tega melihatnya lalu membantunya agar bisa duduk. Kuraih tubuhnya yang masih lemah kedalam pelukanku. Ku peluk erat Luhan yang sangat kucintai. "Aku... sudah tahu semuanya dari Yixing hyung. Tentang, yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Aku juga sudah mengetahui jika kau ingin menjelaskan tentang itu padaku, namun Kris dan Daeun membuat kita salah paham dan membuatku mengira kau menipuku. Jadi, ku mohon maafkan aku atas semua kebodohanku, Luhan."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku... juga minta maaf Sehun."

"Kau tidak salah, jangan minta maaf."

"Sehunnie… hiks… aku kira aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. M-mereka juga hampir membunuhku dan aegya kita.. hiks, aku benar-benar sangat takut Sehunnie. Aku takut sekali…" Luhan menangis dalam dekapanku, tubuhnya pun bergetar.

Hatiku miris mendengarnya. Istri dan anakku hampir saja mati karena kebodohanku sendiri. Ku dekap makin erat Luhan. "M-mianhae… semua ini salahku. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjaga kalian berdua. Jangan takut lagi sayang. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. _Saranghae_."

"N-ne, janji ya." dia tersenyum sangat cantik. "_N-nado saranghae_." jawabnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Ku dekatkan wajah kami hingga tak berjarak. Ku satukan bibir kami dan dengan sentuhan lembut dan penuh cinta, ku nikmati bibir Luhan cukup lama. Dia membalas ciumanku dengan lembut juga. Tak ada napsu, tak juga menuntut, yang ada hanya perasaan nyaman dan bahagia saat bibir kami saling melumat. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap, karena sentuhan bibir kami, sudah menjelaskan betapa _aku mencintai Luhan dan Luhan mencintaiku._

..

Junmyun dan Yixing hyung serta tiga orang polisi kini telah berada di rumah sakit, tepatnya ruangan Luhan di rawat. Polisi itu meminta kesaksian Luhan atas kejadian malam percobaan pembunuhan itu.

Kasus ini masih dalam masa penyelidikan dan aku… kalau bisa dengan tanganku sendiri aku ingin membunuh orang telah mencoba membunuh istri dan anakku.

Daeun dan Kris…. Kalau salah satu atau mereka berdua terlibat… akan kupastikan mereka tidak akan bisa lolos dariku. Tapi entah mengapa, hati kecilku meyakini kalau mereka berdua bukan pelakunya.

Kris begitu mencintai Luhan. Tidak mungkin ia akan mencelakai Luhan dan Daeun… aku mengenalnya sudah cukup lama… aku tak percaya ia sekejam itu…

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

**.**

**Seminggu berlalu…**

Istriku benar-benar sangat kuat. Dia sudah pulih dan sehat seperti sedia kalah. Aegya kami pun sangat sehat didalam kandungan Luhan.

End Sehun POV

.

.

**Author POV**

"Aigoooo… bagaimana ini? Hah, aegya, mianhae. Eomma tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan kehadiranmu." ucap Luhan menyesal sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Ia berada didepan cermin semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia mengganti baju dan tetap saja perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit terlihat.

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Luhan didepan cermin itu. "Sayang… sudahlah, biarkan saja perut besarmu itu terlihat oleh semua orang, atau kalau perlu nanti aku akan mengumumkan pada semua orang di sekolah, kalau kau itu istriku yang tengah hamil, otte?"

"MWOOOO?" Luhan melemparkan sweater yang hendak di pakainya pada Sehun. "Kau gila, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun kembali terkekeh geli. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan didepan cermin itu. Dipakaikannya sweater yang tadi dilemparkan padanya itu di tubuh Luhan. Sehun mengancing sweater itu dari belakang kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

"Aku memang gila. Aku tergila-gila pada Luhan Ssa'em." ucap Sehun seraya menciumi leher mulus istrinya.

"Enghh S-Sehunnie lepaskan… k-kita bisa terlambat sekolah. K-kita sudah melakukannya tadi malam bukan? J-jangan sering-sering melakukan itu, k-kalau Yixing sampai tahu, dia bisa mengamuk lagi dan akan menghajarmu." Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman Sehun.

Dengan hati kesal, Sehun pun melepaskan pelukan serta ciumannya. "Ck! Mengapa jadi dia yang mengatur jadwal kita bercinta sih."

"Hahahaa! kau ada-ada saja. Sudah lah jangan begitu, ayo berangkat." Luhan menarik paksa Sehun sebelum suami yang juga berstatus muridnya yang mesum itu kembali menyerangnya. Aishh, ini saja Luhan agak susah berjalan karena terasa perih di bagian bawahnya, yah walau bisa di bilang Sehun sangat lembut memperlalukannya semalam mengingat ia dan aegyanya baru saja sembuh. Sedapat mungkin ia harus berjalan sebiasa mungkin agar Yixing tak curiga. Dan untungnya Sehun tadi malam mau menurutinya untuk tidak membuat kissmark di lehernya agar Yixing tak tahu apa yang ia dan Sehun lakukan. Ckck! XD

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

"Aku harap bukan kau pelakuknya." Sehun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Daeun. Saat jam istirahat berlangsung, ia menghampiri Daeun lalu mereka berbicara di lapangan basket.

"Aku memang ingin memisahkan kalian dan merebutmu darinya, tapi.. aku sama sekali tak pernah berniat mencelakai Luhan Ssa'em dan bayinya. Kau tidak harus percaya padaku, oppa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu percaya. Kalau memang terbukti bersalah, cepat atau lambat aku akan segera di tangkapkan, bukan?" Daeun menatap lekat Sehun disampingnya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi kalau ternyata kau terlibat, maka aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Dan mulai sekarang…"

"Ne… tidak usah kau suruh. Aku memang akan segera pergi dari hidupmu, oppa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti, aku bisa menebus kesalahanku padamu dan Luhan Ssa'em. _Jeongmal mianhae_…dan sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Luhan Ssa'em. Aku pergi dulu…" dengan langkah berat, Daeun beranjak, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku.

"Daeun-ah…."

Daeun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak…

"Aku percaya padamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Daeun hanya tersenyum miris. Dengan langkah cepat kali ini, bahkan hampir berlari, Daeun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memandang kepergiannya. Daeun pergi menjauh, meninggalkan cintanya, cinta pertamanya…. Oh Sehun.

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

Luhan memandang Kris dengan tatapan marah. Kini mereka tengah berada di halaman sekolah yang memang sedang sepi karena memang sedang ada kelas. Ingin rasanya Luhan melayangkan tamparan keras pada Kris. Bagaimana pun juga, Luhan dan bayinya hampir celaka karena ulah Kris dan Daeun. Namun, satu hal yang tidak pernah Luhan tahu, Kris lah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari jurang dan kematian malam itu.

"M-mianhae… aku tahu aku tidak akan mendapat maaf darimu, Luhan."

"Pergi dari sini. Pergi dari kehidupanku, Wu Yifan!" Luhan berusaha menahan amarah dan emosinya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku datang hari ini untuk mengantarkan surat pengunduran diriku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku berharap, suatu hari nanti aku bisa menebus kesalahanku padamu." mata Kris terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku pergi dulu... Luhan hyung." ia tersenyum tulus dan menatap Luhan beberapa detik.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat meninggalkan Luhan. Meninggalkan cinta yang tak pernah dapat ia raih….

Luhan menitikkan air matanya menatap punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh…

.

.

"Luhan." Suara berat yang begitu familiar baginya itu menyapa Luhan serta dekapan hangat tubuh yang sangat ia kenal tengah mendekap erat dirinya.

"S-Sehunnie… lepas!" protes Luhan.

"Sayang…" Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadap ke arahnya. "Kris… Kris lah y-yang menyelamatkanmu malam itu, bukan aku."

DEG!

"MWOOO?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut oleh ucapan Sehun.

Kembali Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya. "Nde… kau harus memaafkannya."

Luhan menangis dalam dekapan Sehun. "Y-yifan, maafkan aku… _gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo_… hiks..."

**.**

**_~Sonsaengnim is Mine!~_**

.

Sepasang mata memandang kesal sepasang namja yang saling mendekap erat tak begitu jauh darinya berada yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Sebuah senyum licik tergambar dibibir merah polesan lipsticknya.

"Ckckck! Sungguh sebuah drama romantis yang memuakkan. Tapi, scenario drama ini berada di tanganku, kau tahu! Ini belum berakhir, dan tidak akan berakhir dengan bahagia… Oh Sehun! Karena kau, harus membayar semua perbuatanmu padaku, dengan... penderitaan istri tercintamu itu!"

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued_**

**.**

Gimana? udah panjang kan? apa kurang panjang juga? o.O

buat semua review yang memuat masukan/saran/ atau permintaan, maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai dengan yg kalian harapkan. Aku menghargai dan makasih bgt sama saran2 kalian, tapi sekali lagi, FF ini udah pada tahap end, jadi klo aku nurutin saran kalian, aku harus edit total sampe end... aku takut alurnya kacau kawan2... nanti yg ada disconnect lagi hahahaa

jadi, biarlah dengan alur aslinya ya.. palingan aku tambah bbrp adegan lagi.. kekekee

Tao muncul di chapter ini bukan yg sebelumnya... part dia dikit cuma, kristao jg dikit... krna fokus hunhan..

trus, apalagi ya...

aku ucapin makasih atas semua antusiasnya FF ini kawan2.. doh aku senang kalo banyak yang suka...

dan maaf klo makin ke sini ceritanya agak aneh (adegan2nya), dan ga sesuai dgn yg di harapkan...

Keep review ya... untuk balasannya, aku sempetin PM ya..

sampai jumpaaa xD


End file.
